


A Growing Legacy

by roughknuckles, Saklani



Series: Legacy of an Emperor [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Birthday, Birthday Party, Christmas, Domestic, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Presents, Sign Language, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: A Growing Legacy focuses on the half-augment, half-human child, Pikea. Daughter to Khan and Jim Kirk, she is the best of both her parents. Developmentally advanced for her age, scenes of her life include: her first birthday, secular Christmas (meaning non-sacred, non-religious), being baby-sat by Spock and Uhura, and others.





	1. Birthday - Part 01

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapters were written some time ago (from 2016), but had been misplaced and missing, until now. So please enjoy this very delayed update to the Legacy of an Emperor series.

Jim Kirk was buried under a layer of covers and snuggled close to his lover, Khan Noonien Singh, fast, and dreamlessly, asleep.  The Enterprise had completed a two week survey mission on an uninhabited M-Class planet a few days before, a mission that had gone off without a hitch (for once).  But he had been busier than ever, since Khan, he and many of the crew were working on a birthday party for Pikea. She was about to turn one-year-old (too fast!), and everyone wanted to celebrate.  They’d decided against gifts, but for songs, games, cake, ice cream and fun for all. So, Jim had retired to bed late the night before, glad to press against his lover and pass out.

It was early in the morning, and Pikea had spent the last ten minutes escaping from her crib. It was a tricky thing to do, but she had managed it on several occasions before. The other challenge had been to get Pomphrey out of his terrarium, because she could not simply reach in and grab him like her fathers could. Instead, she used a scarf in the form of a sling and could lower it down into the terrarium to catch up the tribble and pull him out. Then using the scarf as a sort of carrying bag, would tote the tribble around with her for the day. In this case, it was so that she did not enter her parent's room alone, it was always better to have a friend.

And so setting the tribble in his scarf down on the end of the bed, Pikea pulled at the blankets as she climbed up and crawled over the lumps in the bed, pushing on arms and torsos and heads. "Wake! Wake!"

Jim groaned and attempted to hide against Khan’s strong form.  “Why does our daughter have to keep your hours?” he mock complained in a low voice.  “And escape her crib so easy? Argh.” He buried his eyes in a broad shoulder and nibbled at the skin under his mouth, unable not to take advantage of the chance for some play.

"As if you would do any differently." Khan said warmly, hugging his lover under the blankets. Though he did lift his head to observe their daughter. He did not sense any danger, but wanted to look at her to be assured. "What is it, Pikea?"

"Wake!" Pikea said again, pushing on Jim's shoulder. "My day!"

Jim made another dramatic noise of complaint and then looked over at Pikea with blurry eyes, but a bright smile.  “Yes, it is your day, Pikea. Your first birthday! YAY!” He threw up his hands, exploding the covers off of his torso a little.  “And you have Pomphrey with you. All right, bring him over for his morning kiss.” He puckered up to press his mouth to the furball that his daughter loved so much.   

Pikea squealed with delight at the explosion of energy. "Kiss, kiss! Pom Pom!" She tumbled through the blankets and limbs to the end of the bed to get the tribble and then held him up in both hands, and presented him to Jim. 

Jim gently took the tribble and bestowed the kiss on its ‘head.’  “Good morning, Pomphrey,” he said formally. “Thank you for looking after Pikea.”  He switched the tribble to one hand and reached out to scoop his daughter close to kiss her cheek, too.  “Good morning, Pikea! Happy birthday! Are you excited for your birthday? Do you know what a birthday is?”  He loved to ask her questions like that, since her intelligence never ceased to amaze him (and everyone else).  Also, she had the cutest ‘well, duh’ expression ever.

"Yes. My day!" Pikea said leaned and into her daddy. "My day! You, no! My day, yes!" She said, doing her best to distinguish the difference between her birthday being about her and not about either Jim or Khan or even Pomphrey.

Khan sat up in bed a little and brushed his hand over Pikea's back with a little smile. "Yes, Pikea. Today is your birthday. It is your day."

Jim laughed at her words and said, “Yes, this day is for you.” He lifted his head and leaned forward to kiss Khan’s mouth softly.  “And for us,” he whispered to his lover. “Congratulations on getting through a successful first year of parenting.” He winked and addressed his next question to them both, “So, how shall we begin Pikea’s day?  Are we going to have breakfast to start?”

"Yes?" Pikea had not expected this question. They always had breakfast. Should they not have breakfast when it was her birthday, too? She scratched at her bed-head and looked between both Jim and Khan. She knew it was her birthday, but aside from that, she did not know what that meant, necessarily. They were supposed to do something different, right? Something special, because this was her day, and not every day was her day. 

Jim chuckled at her expression and asked, “Well, it’s Pikea day, so do you want to eat here or in the mess hall?”  He held Pomphrey back out for her to hold. “And you can choose what you want to eat, as long as you have your juice.”  He turned in include Khan. “Am I right, Papa?”

"Ohhhh-" Pikea said with wonder, as doors she did not even know existed, were suddenly open to her. "Eat, here!" She said and flopped down among the bedding, bunching it up around her, enjoying that her parents had pre-warmed it for her. "Here, here." She said and took the tribble and stroked his back, the animal cooing at her, apparently pleased by her decision as well. 

“Breakfast in bed.  How quickly they learn,” Jim lamented and dragged himself out of bed, carefully putting the covers over Pikea.  He ran a hand through his hair and caused it to stick up even more ridiculously. “I’ll get it. What do you both want?”  He made as if a waiter, pulling out an invisible pad to take their ‘orders.’

Pikea rubbed her hand over her face as she thought about her decision. After a moment she said, "Pikea-" and then using her hands, signed the word 'wet toast' which was her understanding of French Toast, as these were words and concepts she had difficulty expressing vocally, but understood in her own mind. Then continued to sign 'fruit bowl' which was a much more clear of a request. "Yes?" She asked, making sure her father understood.

Jim chuckled and said, “I think those things can be gotten.  One French toast and one fruit bowl, with banana. And for Papa?”  He turned toward Khan, ready to take his ‘order’ as well.

Brushing his fingers through Pikea's hair to make sense of her bed-head, Khan smiled and looked up to Jim. "Might as well make that an order of two, I will have the same, for Pikea's birthday. With the addition of a coffee, please."

“Of course,” Jim said and saluted them smartly.  He headed off to the replicator to make them breakfast, using the improved recipes that Khan had help develop.  He snagged a tray from their small dining area and loaded on Pikea’s smaller portion of juice, fruit bowl and French toast.  In a moment he returned and said, “Here we go, birthday girl! Now, you need to give me Pomphrey to go in his bedroom terrarium.” (They had set up a terrarium in each room for the tribble.)  “Can’t let him eat your wet toast.”

"PomPom, eat, no." Pikea agreed and gave the tribble one last snuggle before handing Pomphrey over in trade for breakfast.

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said, and helped to flatten out a few sections of the bedding so that the food trays would lay flat while they ate. "And thank you to daddy?" He prompted their daughter.

"Mm-" Pikea moved her lips to the side and scrunched her face, unable to make the words, but knew how to sign them. 'Thank you.'

Jim carefully took Pomphrey and said, “You are very welcome, Pikea.  I hope it came out well. Now, I’ll get Papa his breakfast.” He blew Khan a kiss, before carrying Pomphrey to his terrarium and setting him gently inside.  With a little wiggle of his hips at Khan, he headed for the replicator again and soon returned with a tray with slightly larger helpings of French toast and fruit, as well as coffee.  He set the tray on Khan’s lap and gave him a slightly longer kiss, parting reluctantly to get his own breakfast ... which turned out to be mouse shaped pancakes with a side of Jim-safe fruit and his own cup of coffee.

"Eat!" Pikea announced as she dug in eagerly, managing to use her fingers and fork to cut apart the french toast to eat on her own. She did not like when other people tried to make her eat or touch her food. If she wanted help, she would ask for it. Humming to herself, Pikea ate quite happily, though waved to Pomphrey in his terrarium on several occasions, as if the two were having a morning conversation of their own. 

“So, we have several hours before Pikea’s day party begins,” Jim said around a mouthful of pancake.  “Shall we have some special lessons today? What do you think, Papa?” He looked to the augment, eyes warm and delighted, even if there was still a trace of tiredness about them.

"Yes, we could do any number of things." Khan said, knowing that since Pikea could not necessarily vocalize all her questions or wishes, that often time he and Jim would have versions of the conversation on her behalf, so that she could hear and observe the back and forth dialogue, so that when she was ready and able, she would be able to do it herself. And so in this way, it made the generally quiet and reserved augment much more talkative, because he was doing it for the benefit of his daughter. "We could use the medical baths for a swimming lesson. Or we could go to the gardens and plant something new. Or if we can arrange it, we could take a shuttle and fly around the Enterprise, to see the ship from the outside."

“Papa has the best suggestions,” Jim said dreamily, gazing at Khan with pure adoration.  “We can totally do any of those things. I know what I’d choose, but it’s not my day, so it’s all Pikea.”  He turned his gaze to her. “What do you think, Pikea? Do any of those things sound as awesome to you as they do to me?”

Pikea chewed on her French toast slowly, using mostly her gums and strong jaw, but also the four small teeth she had managed to sprout a few months ago. It had hurt and no one understood why she was so upset all the time. But now they were useful and allowed her to eat things like apples. And apples were good. Pikea sucked at the syrup on her small fork as she considered. "My day ... fly?" She prompted, thinking this was a very interesting option. 

“Awesome!” Jim exclaimed and pumped the air with both fists triumphantly.  “You are the best daughter ever, Pikea! I know you’re going to love the Enterprise and flying.  I can pilot the ship, and we can see not only my Gray Lady, but also some of the stars around us.  That’s going to be so fun.” He beamed in pleasure, as excited as any small child. “Good option, Noonien.  You really know how to please your family.”

Khan chuckled, but also smiled at Jim's excitement. Pikea was adventitious and curious, just like her parents. "Yes, that will be exciting, to do something new." Even though swimming and gardening were a few of Pikea's favorite things, something new was always exciting, so that was why Khan had suggested it, along with things she knowingly enjoyed.

"Ok!" Pikea said and squirmed in place happily, still working away at her breakfast. 

Jim took a deep, fortifying sip of his coffee and sighed happily at the rush of caffeine.  “So, Pikea, are we going to measure your growth today? On your chart? It’s been a month ... and it’s your day!  YAY!” Since Pikea had been old enough to understand, they’d been measuring out her height every month. It was a fun, old-fashioned way to see how she’d grown.  “And then, even birthday girls have to get a bath before facing the day. Pomphrey, too.” Fortunately, the tribble loved warm water.

"Yes! Big!" Pikea said proudly and nodded fiercely, excited that they were going to measure to see just how much she had grown. "Good!" She said, then proceeded to sing to herself a nonsense song. A tune with no words that made sense to anyone other then Pikea, or perhaps the tribble, who purred from his terrarium. 

“I swear she and that tribble are connected by a psychic bond,” Jim said, turning back to look at Pomphrey, where he rocked and purred and pressed against the glass.  “Guess we couldn’t have chosen a better furry member of the family. Pomphrey helped you-” Jim smiled over at Khan “-and now, he’s Pikea’s best friend.” He polished off the pancakes and asked his family.  “Are you both done with your breakfast?”

"He is still my friend, too." Khan said, gently petting his hand down Pikea's back as she ate, pleased that she was taking her time chewing and eating on her own. "I am done with my breakfast, except for this-" Khan said, still holding and nursing his coffee. "Thank you."

Pikea put down her fork and gestured to Jim to pay attention as she signed, 'My friend!' She declared, "PomPom."

“And my friend,” Jim agreed with a fond smile.  He lifted his own coffee to toast Khan. “All hail coffee.  Still one of the best inventions ever.” He took a sip of the heavily creamed and sugared brew and sighed happily.  “And a necessity of life. Like family ... tribbles included.” He toasted Pomphrey, too. “All hail PomPom!”

Pikea enjoyed the excitement and leapt up from the blankets and pillows and tried to dance in place, but it was a difficult thing to manage and she fell over several times, only to get up and dance around again. "PomPom!" She cried out in delight.

"Yes, you see Pikea, Pomphrey is a friend to us all. Would you like him back?" Khan asked as he got out of bed, having carefully held his coffee just above her line of collision as she ran around on the bed.

"Yes, PomPom!" Pikea said, reaching out for her friend.

"Are your hands clean?" Khan asked, looking down at her, as he reached into the terrarium for the purring tribble.

Pikea held up both hands for inspection, looking to them herself, first, before showing her Papa.

Jim grinned and carefully inspected her hands, before nodding.  “Clear for holding Pomphrey.” He winked at his lover and then went to clean up their breakfast remains, setting his coffee safe out of reach.  “Want to set out her growth chart, Noonien?” He headed for the bed to collect the trays and empty dishes. “I’ll get all of this stuff put away.”

"Yes, I will get it." Khan agreed as he handed over the tribble to her care. The pet cooed and vibrated happily in her hands, and she giggled and babbled nonsense to him. But now that Pikea had the tribble in her hands, Khan picked up Pikea to carry her into the family room so that they could pull the chart out of storage bulkhead that was built into the wall, separating the rooms. 

Jim recycled all of the leftovers and the plates and followed his family into Pikea’s room.  He watched as Khan hauled Pikea and Pomphrey around and smiled at the sight, taking a seat on the floor.  “Just let me know if you need any help, Noonien. Though you look like you’ve got it all handled.” The noises from Pikea and Pomphrey made the smile grow.

"We've got it." Khan said, speaking on their behalf as he pulled the chart out of storage and set it out on the floor, before putting Pikea down. "Remember last time, Pikea?" Khan prompted as he knelt down to turn the sensor pad on.

"Up, up!" She said and delivered Pomphrey abruptly to Jim's safe hands.

"Yes, you have to stand up. Stand up, straight." Khan said, understanding her meaning.

Toddling over to the pad, Pikea stood on it and did her very best imitation of her father's and stood up as tall as she could make herself. Meanwhile the digital pad weighed and measured according to the sensors on its base. 

Jim let out a little sigh, even as he stroked the tribble with gentle fingers.  “All automatic now. Not even the fun of marking it for yourself. Wow, look at how much you’ve grown, Pikea.  You’re so big.” He beamed at them both and said, “Another inch and several pounds. What a big, strong girl you are, Pikea.  And getting bigger and stronger all of the time.”

Khan saved the information on the sensor pad so that once Pikea stepped off, she could see a digital line indicating how tall she was.

"Look!" She said, pointing and then placed a hand on her own head as she smiled.

"Yes-" Khan agreed, and after pushing a few buttons, got the display to show how tall she had been the last time they did this, compared to this time, so that she could visibly see the difference.

"Look, look!" She said again, heading over to Jim to tug on his arm. 

Jim followed her and looked closely at the digital line, before turning back to Pikea and saying very solemnly, “You’re almost grown up already.”  His face broke into a goofy grin as he gave her a huge hug. “Look at the difference in the lines, Pikea.” He measured them with his fingers, showing Pikea with thumb and forefinger.  “That much! Wow! This definitely calls for a celebration! And guess what, you’re going to have a party!”

Pikea beamed at the news that she was grown up. Every inch of her glowed with innocent, and honest joy. "Wow!" She echoed back, "Yay! My day!" She said, then proceeded to run around in circles. 

Jim laughed and then began to run around with her, cheering, “Your day!  Your day!” Thank goodness they had Khan there to act like an adult. Aw, screw that.  “Come on, Noonien, join us a moment!” He held up the tribble, which cooed like mad.

Khan however did not engage in running around for no reason. But when Pikea did run by him in a tight circle, he would reach out and pretend to grab her, before letting her run wild again. This inspired lots of laughter and giggles and yelling out in delight. In response to this, to calm Pikea down and to get her attention, Khan dropped his shoulder and collapsed on the floor to sprawl out on his back. 

Made curious by this abrupt action, Pikea stopped running and crawled up on top of his chest, looking him over curiously. "You sleep?" She asked.

"No, I am not sleepy, Pikea." Khan said calmly, submitting to her inspection of hands and eyes, trying to determine why he was laying on the floor. But now that she was quieting down and showing signs that she was willing to listen, Khan then continued. "We woke up from sleeping and had breakfast. Now we should get dressed, so we can go on our special trip. Otherwise we might be too tired to go, later." He said, trying to influence her young, rational mind. 

Jim stopped running and dropped back to a seated posture, too, amused by how Khan had gotten Pikea to cease her racing about.  “Papa’s right. We should all get washed and dressed and ready to go on a shuttle flight. That’ll be as awesome as running in circles!”  He stretched himself out with a little sigh of contentment. “Let me run you a bath, and we’ll get you all clean. What do you think?”

"Yes, good!" Pikea agreed, stretching her arms up in triumph. Then crawling off Khan's chest, she tugged at his shirt, encouraging him to get up. He was fine, he just did silly things sometimes. Different silly then her daddy.

Khan smiled at her and moved to his feet as well, but only to put the digital sensor pad away. That done, he returned to Pike to help her get undressed for her bath and wrap her in a towel instead of her bedclothes.

Jim got out the special bathtub Khan had designed for their daughter, built for her to be able to bathe in for a few more years.  He could connect it to the shower and fill it with perfectly warmed water. The bath did not allow for water to get too hot or too cold.  No child of Khan’s was going to be burned or shivering in her bath! But it was just another sign of how devoted Khan was to his daughter, their daughter, and made Jim smile some more.  His mouth was going to freeze that way. He fetched a couple of her bath toys and dropped them in, more for decoration, since they would have to keep bath time short right now. “All ready in here!”

Once Pikea was wrapped up in her towel and ready for bathtime, Khan carried her over to where Jim had set up the tub. "Here we go." He said and eased Pikea into the tub of water, then set the towel aside for later.

Reaching for one of her toys, Pikea began to play in the tub, making one of the animal-shaped figures jump in and out of the water like a dolphin. Animals were great. Water was great. Bath time was great. Everything was wonderful.

Jim knelt down by the bath, torso still bare from the way he liked to sleep, and said, “Time to add some suds to this bath.”  He grabbed up the baby shampoo and spread it on his hands. “Ready to get clean?” He didn’t really wait for an answer before making sure to get his daughter all washed off.  “We need to get the hair, too! Oh, hey, where’s Pomphrey?”

Pikea was quite content to play in the tub while her daddy washed her hair. The water felt nice and she liked the attention.

Meanwhile Khan scooped up Pomphrey from the counter and after giving him a few friendly scratches, added him to the tub along with Pikea's toys. Floating in the water, the tribble cooed as it rode each small ripple and splash of water. 

“Universe’s best tribble swimming pool,” Jim said with a laugh, even as he carefully washed the soap from Pikea’s hair, making sure nothing got in her eyes.  “Do you want to shower while I finish Pikea’s bath? You could be dressed and ready to dress her while I shower?”

"Yes, very well." Khan said and placed a hand on Jim's back as he kissed his neck. "I will be done in a moment." He said, then quietly left Pikea to Jim's care.

“We’ll be here,” Jim called after him and turned his attention fully back to Pikea.  “So, do you feel all clean now? Ready to go for a trip in the stars? I’ll drive and Papa can show you the Enterprise and tell you anything you want to know about her.  Don’t let him fool you, he loves this ship as much as I do.” He leaned closer and whispered, “But not as much as we love Pikea.”

Pikea stopped playing with her bath toys and beamed at Jim. "Love! Too!" She loved them too, she knew only happiness in her life, even if some moments were frustrating or challenging, she was still very happy and had never been given a reason to cry. 

Jim close the distance to kiss one of her rosy cheeks, very much taken by the healthy happiness of his daughter.  She did not look much like him, but he already saw aspects of himself in her fearless cheer. “Thank you, Pikea,” he said sincerely.  “I am glad you love me. I am a lucky man. Want to stay in your bath a few more minutes or get out now?”

"Here!" She said, and then went back to playing with her toys, some of which she made swim around Pomphrey and interact with the floating puff-ball in the water. 

Jim laughed and said, “Good choice, but you have to get out when Papa comes.”  He took a rubber ducky that had not been put in the water yet and began to drive it across the water.  With gentle pokes of the rubber bill, he propelled Pomphrey around the bath before it. “The mighty Ducky of Doom is too great for the Pom Pom!”

"No! Save, PomPom!" Pikea said and lifted the tribble out of the water with both hands. "Save, save!" She urged her daddy, the soaked pet dripping bathwater down her arms.

Jim laughed and lifted the tribble out of her hand, letting the duck go.  He tenderly dried off the animal, which purred and rumbled louder than ever.  “Yay! All saved! Dry and happy now. Listen to him.” He rubbed the tribble against her cheek, which made Pomphrey nearly rumble apart.

"Good." Pikea said, nuzzling the animal in return. She smiled and after a little more play in the tub she announced. "Done."

In the next room, Khan had just finished his shower and was dressing himself before he would come to collect Pikea so that Jim could get a turn to wash and dress before they departed. 

“Excellent.  I hear Papa about to come collect you, too,” Jim said.  He grabbed a big fluffy towel and lifted Pikea to wrap her all in it.  “There you are! Burrito!” He began the process of drying her. “Will you be good for Papa?  You should help him pick out what to wear for your day!”

"Yes, my day!" Pikea said, using her small hands to hold onto Jim as best as she could, even though he had a good secure hold on her.

"Your turn." Khan said as he entered into the room and reached for their daughter, to finish drying her from the bath.

“Pikea wants to help choose her outfit for her day,” Jim said, offering their well-wrapped up daughter to Khan.  He pressed a kiss to his nose in passing, as well. “I was thinking we could put a little blue bow on Pomphrey, too.  Decorate him for the day, as well.” He gestured to the tribble, rolling around the bathroom terrarium. “Or maybe a party hat?  What do you think?”

"Yes, I am certain we can find something festive for Pomphrey to wear for the day." Khan assured and he took Pikea into his arms and headed over to the dresser to pick through her clothing options. And so with Pikea in one arm, Khan then began to pick out outfits and lay them over the edge of the dresser drawers for Pikea to see and decide upon.

Eventually Pikea gestured to one and said, "Yes!" It was a purple dress with cartoonish animals dancing around the hem, and with it, Khan generally dressed Pikea in a pair of blue tights, and whatever shoes he could get on her that day, thought if they were home, she generally insisted on going barefoot. And Khan supported it, having a similar preference. But today they would be going out, which required shoes. 

Jim did not linger in the shower, but took a quick sonic washdown and then shaved and brushed his teeth.  About ten minutes later, he emerged with a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom to get dressed.  He put on his dress green tunic, with gold braids around his shoulders and a bit of a slit down his chest. Otherwise, he dressed as normal.  

But on his way out to meet up with Khan and Pikea, he replicated a small party hat with an elastic strap, which he put on Pomphrey gently.  So armed, he walked into Pikea’s room to see how everything was going. “Almost ready to go?”

"Yes, we are ready." Khan said, turning around with Pikea dressed in his arms. The augment smiled a little at this sight of his lover with party-tribble in hand. "I see you are dressed formally for the occasion of Pikea's birthday."

Pikea didn't take notice of what her daddy was wearing, but instead giggled at the sight of Pomphrey in a party hat.

“Pomphrey is ready to celebrate your big day with you, Pikea,” Jim said and held him up to her for examination.  “He declared he had to have a party hat to go out in. Do you think he looks good?” He brought the tribble closer for inspection.  

Pikea nodded and signed, 'Funny! Silly! Let me see!' Before accepting the tribble into her hands. The party hat could really be worn any which way, but Pikea seemed to have an idea of what was right and what was wrong, and so adjusted it a little further back, center. "Good." She said, and cuddled her friend.

“I made a flight plan for us on the Copernicus, which I thought was a good name,” Jim said, linking an arm with Khan, who still held their daughter.  “I expect Spock will have a few questions for us at the shuttle bay, but nothing I can’t deal with. Now, shall I grab Pikea’s baby bag?” He glanced at the bag stuffed full of snacks, diapers, extra clothes, a place to store Pomphrey and other necessary items.

"Yes, please." Khan said, keeping Pikea secure in his arms. He was also grateful that Jim would be taking on his first officer, in addressing his concerns or possible objections to the three of them taking a shuttle. Even if it had been Khan's suggestion, it was still Jim's ship, and if he wanted to use certain facilities for personal indulgences, then he would have to be the one held accountable at the end of the day. 

Jim reluctantly released Khan and snagged the bag, grunting a little dramatically at the heft.  “Do we have diapers or bricks in here?” But he carried it easily back to Khan and relinked their arms.  “And we’re off like a herd of turtles. Pikea, be sure to keep a good hold on Pomphrey. We don’t want to lose him on the way.”  And he moved forward to start their journey to Shuttlebay 2.

"Yes." Pikea said, leaning into her papa as she in turn held the tribble, petting and talking to it in her almost-language.

Khan strongly believed that if anything happened to the tribble, misplaced, injured, or otherwise, Pikea would be the first to sound the alarm and let them all know something was to be done about it. She was already very good at protecting her friends, no matter how small. 

Jim kissed Khan’s cheek as they strolled down the corridor, completely delighted to go out as a family group.  And everyone they passed greeted the whole family, with more than half stopping for a moment to greet Pikea and Pomphrey and chat with them.  He felt warm with the way each one looked at Pikea and accepted Khan now, as well. His crew truly was a wonder.

When they finally got to the turbolift, Jim leaned into Khan and said, “Every time I think it’s impossible to get happier, to feel better than I do ... something proves me wrong.”  He rested his head against Khan’s. “I’ve got you to thank for that.”

"I do not deserve all the credit." Khan said softly, kissing Jim's temple. "Having Pikea has changed our lives in many ways. Including, focusing on the good things, instead of sorrow."

At the mention of her name and having done something, apparently, Pikea looked up from talking to the tribble. She observed both Jim and Khan and struggled to understand what had changed. She did not understand it, nor how her name was related to it.

“Pikea is another miracle of our lives,” Jim agreed, “and her birth continued and amplified the change that was already happening.  But that started with us meeting, Noonien. And with you being willing to accept me as your family. Loving me. And the other way, too.  So ... yeah.” He turned a little pink in the cheeks, glad when the lift stopped so they could get out. And there indeed, waiting for them at the entrance to the shuttlebay was Spock.  “Spock!” Jim called unnecessarily. “I knew you’d be here.”

“Captain,” Spock said.  “Mr. Singh. Lady Pikea.”

_ And the other way, too. _ Khan knew what his lover was trying to say. It was a difficult thing for Jim, for both of them, but it was good to hear Jim trying to express himself. So Khan did not force the conversation further, to get Jim to clarify, when they both knew what he meant.

Pikea seemed to know too, as she began to babble, "Love, love- love love ..." softly in a song-like state until they got off the lift and then smiled at Spock, announcing herself, "My day!"

“Indeed, Lady Pikea, I believe it is considered good fortune in human culture to wish you a Happy Birthday,” Spock said gravely.

Jim grinned a little at Pikea’s repetition of the word love and her greeting of Spock, but his cheeks nearly burst at his birthday wishes.  “Yeah, that’s why we want to use the Copernicus for a few hours, Spock,” he said. “It’s a birthday trip for Pikea. She choose it out of several options.  Tell him, Pikea.”

Speaking on Pikea's behalf, Khan gave answer to Commander Spock's birthday wishes, "Thank you."

"Fly! My day!" Pikea said with a smile.

Spock blinked at the child and looked at his captain and friend.  “It is unorthodox to allow a shuttle flight of this nature, Captain.”

“But not against regulations,” Jim said.  “And we’re hardly a normal ship in any way.  I’ve arranged to have a transporter lock kept on us at all times.  We’re in a quiet area with no kind of threats on the sensors. And it’s Pikea’s birthday, and she’s never seen the Enterprise.”

Spock contained an urge to sigh.  “Yes, Captain. I shall also keep a tractor lock on the shuttle, in case.  And I must ask that you maintain a safe distance to do your fly around. I adjusted your flight path to a more logical pattern.”  He handed Jim a PADD, which the human frowned over.

“Spoilsport,” he muttered.  “I wouldn’t put Noonien or Pikea or Pomphrey in danger.  But fine. Yeah, this is fine.”

“Then I wish you a pleasant flight,” Spock said with a nod to them all.

"Thank you, Commander." Khan said with a small nod as he passed by, carrying Pikea to the shuttle.

"My day! Fly! PomPom, too! Fly!" Pikea said, showing Pomphrey off to Spock as they walked by, grinning and laughing, unsure what to expect, but excited by it nevertheless.

"Yes, Pikea. You are going to fly, for your birthday. And so is Pomphrey. That is why Commander Spock came here, will you say thank you?" He prompted.

But Pikea did not have the words for it yet, but did tuck Pomphrey under her arm so that she could sign to Spock, 'thank you, good-bye'.

Spock said, “Until later, Lady Pikea.  Mr. Singh. Captain.” He strolled back toward the turbolift and the bridge.

“Awesome!” Jim sing-songed and scampered into the shuttlebay to put some take-off procedures into the main computer there.  He threw a salute at the personnel in the launch control and then headed for the Copernicus. “This is our shuttle for our flight, Pikea,” he told his daughter, gesturing.  “This ship will let us take a tour of the stars and see the Enterprise. Are you ready?” 

"Yes!" Pikea said, looking it over as Khan carried her closer. Though she did snuggle Pomphrey close to her cheek, taking some calming reassurance from her friend. The shuttle looked like the size of her room, maybe. And she had an advanced enough mind to know that space, that thing that they were flying through all the time, was really big. But the Enterprise was big too, so it was hard to notice. The shuttle however, was not big. 

Jim ran a hand fondly over the shuttle’s hull and said, “Copernicus is a faithful steed, Pikea.  He’ll see us safely through space.” He activated the rear hatch to let them enter, smiling to himself with anticipation, much more than a routine little spin like this would usually cause because it was for Pikea and her birthday.  “All aboard!” he called and gestured for Khan and Pikea to get on first.

"All aboard" Khan repeated back, "That's us, Pikea." He said walking up the ramp through the rear hatch. Heading to the front, Khan sat in one of the forward facing chairs that would hold a good view for them. Here, Khan positioned Pikea on his lap and folded his arms across her middle and her legs as a form of seatbelt. "You have a good hold on Pomphrey?" He asked, wanting to give her something to focus on, in case she got scared.

"Yes!"

Jim walked in after than and closed the hatch behind.  He sat down in the pilot’s chair and began going through the launch sequence with calm confidence born of doing it a million times before.   In a moment, the shuttle bay doors opened and the Copernicus smoothly slid out of them and into the starry sky.

“Here we are, Pikea,” Jim said reverently, “space.  Look at all of the stars.” He eased the Copernicus out to a safe distance from the Enterprise and opened a link to Uhura.  “Lieutenant, this is the Copernicus. We are at cruising distance.”

“Acknowledged, Copernicus,” Uhura’s lilting voice answered.  “And how is Pikea enjoying her birthday flight?”

Jim glanced at his daughter.  “Well, what do you say, Pikea?  Do you like space flight?”

Pikea was entranced. Leaning as far forward on Khan's lap as she could, Pikea stared at the distant stars and the colors of space. She had visited the observation deck before with her parents, but at the time she only recalled a darkness, a void of color, and stars shifting past her line of sight. But this was different. Everything was still, and she could see that there was more then a black void to space, there were colors. Deep rich purples and blues, things she would later come to learn to be distant nebulas, dust clouds and space debris. But right now all she saw were colors and distant stars all saying hello.

"YES!" She said, exasperated with delight. "Color! Color!" She pointed, making sure her parents were seeing what she was seeing.

“I know, right!?” Jim said, ecstatic about her response.  “Everyone says space is black, but that’s so not true. There’s so much going on out there!  All kinds of colors, if you just look for a moment. The more you look, the more you see. And it goes on forever.  There’s so much to explore, Pikea. And that’s why we’re out here. To learn as much as we can and meet as many peoples as we can and never get tired of it.  Always be as happy and excited and amazed as you are right now. Do you want to see how we travel so far and so fast?”

"Ok!" Pikea said, pointing out several things to Khan, who would nod and agree with her calmly, all the while holding her safely on his lap. 

“All right, Lieutenant,” Jim said, addressing Uhura, who could practically be felt beaming through the open comlink, “we’re coming around to circle the Enterprise.  Please maintain course and speed.”

“Understood, Captain,” Uhura said.

Jim neatly brought the Copernicus around in a smooth arc, adapted to be as dramatic as possible.  And there, suddenly appearing in the viewscreen was a sight that still brought his heart into his mouth- his Gray Lady, hull gleaming white against the backdrop of space, full of light from a hundred viewports and the glow of her nacelles.  And in the middle of her saucer, her name proudly born for all the see: U.S.S Enterprise.

Khan stood, with Pikea in his arms as she began to get squirmy on his lap, eager to get closer to the window. Standing so that she had the best view possible, he allowed her to look, uninterrupted. As the one-year old was taking in the sight of the ship she understood to be her home. This was where she lived, inside that ship, flying through space. There were parts of the Enterprise she knew well, the gym, the officers dining hall, her parent's quarters ... but there was clearly much more that she hadn't seen. It was so big! And space was so much bigger! Pikea squealed with delight as many thoughts and ideas began to attach to her mind. 

“Definitely your daughter, Captain,” Uhura said with deep affection.

“She certainly knows a good thing when she sees it,” Jim agreed, as he maneuvered the Copernicus with easy skill to let Pikea see the Enterprise from all sides.  “Our home is beautiful from every side, isn’t she, Pikea? As you get bigger, we’ll show you everything on her. There’s so much to see inside the ship, just like outside, too.”  He began the swing around the front of the saucer. “Coming to a position in front of the Enterprise,” he reported to Uhura.

“Acknowledged, Captain.” 

“And there’s where I work mostly, Pikea, at that window in the middle of the front of the saucer.  That’s the bridge. I’ll make sure you get to see that soon,” Jim promised. “A bunch of your friends work there- Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu ... lots of awesome people.”

"Hello!" Pikea waved at the window, she could not see any people there, but had a basic understanding that they were inside. After a few minutes, an idea came to her mind and she suddenly shouted at the Enterprise, "Race! Race!"

"No, Pikea." Khan said calmly. "We will not race the Enterprise. We are flying together, slowly, so that we do not get lost from one another."

Uhura’s chuckle sounded in all their ears.  “Chekov and Sulu are behind the idea of a race,” she said, “but Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy are glaring them down.”

“And the Enterprise can easily beat the Copernicus in a race, I’m afraid,” Jim said.  “Her engines are much more powerful, and she’s built to withstand higher speeds. But I applaud your idea.  You have true spirit, Pikea.” He raised an arm and stuck it way out for her. “Tribble five!”

"Ok." She agreed, accepting that they would not be racing. Pikea lifted Pomphrey up and gently pressed him to Jim's hand, but did not hand him over. The tribble gave a small squeak and chirp as it was pinned between two hands, during this tribble high five.

Jim scritched the tribble as the tribble five ended and said, “Awesome.  Coming back around to the side now.” He wheeled the Copernicus into position over the saucer, so they could fly together through space.  “Time to show you a few cool other sites in space.” He chose a distance speck in the distance and magnified it for Pikea to see. “Cool?”

Pikea gazed at the image of gaseous clouds with wonder, eyes wide and bright as she took in the colors. "Hello." She said shyly to the subtly shifting space debris. She hummed softly, clearly trying to pin down her thoughts in what she wanted to say. But simply produced another round of delighted sounds. 

Jim reached out to lightly brush a hand over Khan’s side and sent a warm smile in his direction.  “I think this is a success,” he said. “It was a brilliant idea on your part, Noonien. Look at our baby take everything in.  She’s enraptured by space, by the Enterprise, by everything …” He made his own happy humming noise. “Is there anything else you’d like her to see?”

"No, Jim. I think this is perfect." Khan said, looking down at Jim fondly. Pikea was still bubbling with excitement in his arms, but he held her gently and safely throughout. "Perhaps a few laps around the Enterprise-" He suggested, sitting down again with Pikea on his lap. 

“Can do,” Jim said and eased the Copernicus around again.  “We’re going to circle the Enterprise twice more before docking.  Please maintain course and speed.”

“Acknowledged, Captain.”

Jim nodded and began their loops, pointing out parts of the Enterprise and space around them to Pikea.  His expert hands magnified in and out on pieces of the hull and nacelles, asteroid belts, a black hole, a distance series of nebulas, the various small planetoids around them.  And finally, he got them back into position to dock in the shuttle bay again. “Have you liked your flight, Pikea? Was that good for your day?”

"Yes, love!" Pikea said, thrilled with the experience. And so as they headed back in to dock with the ship, Pikea leaned forward to watch as the Enterprise swallowed them up, and then proceeded to laugh with delight. "Good!" She said, then leaned heavily into Khan, relaxing a bit from all the stimulation. 

As soon as the Copernicus was safely docked, Jim hopped to his feet and went right over to kiss his daughter’s cheek and then his lover’s mouth.  “We’re home! But it was a great trip.” He leaned down to rub his nose playfully against Pikea’s. “I’m so glad you liked it, Pikea,” he said, face still right next to hers.  “You’re my best girl, so I have to make sure you’re happy.”

"Love-" Pikea said, giggling as they rubbed noses. She squirmed happily, then reached for Jim, wanting to be in his arms now.

Jim scooped her nimbly out of Khan’s arms and cradled her close, rocking her back and forth.  He lightly pressed a kiss to the cooing Pomphrey, too, to make sure he was included in the activities.  Activating the shuttle ramp, he carried her down and back on to the Enterprise, keeping in step with Khan.  “How you doing, Pikea? Still all excited? You hungry or need a diaper change?” He whispered the last part, since she was a little sensitive about that.

This time Khan carried the baby-bag of supplies, feeling that their outing had been successful. To his eyes, she was Jim's daughter for sure. Perhaps it had something to do with being born in space, growing up with stars and nebulas outside every window.

Pikea's smile faded at the question. Her body was not as advanced as her mind. While other Terrain babies her age would not know a dirty diaper from a clean one, let alone have very thoughtful conversations, Pikea could, and did. Except that many things about her young body were still involuntary and not within her control. So it was, only when Jim asked, did Pikea realize that she needed a change. She didn't understand why these things happened, why she couldn't tell anyone, she wasn't in control of her body and it was confusing.

'Clean. Please.' Pikea signed, cuddling Pomphrey close to her chest. 

“You got it,” Jim said and nodded at the bag to Khan.  “Shall we make for the refresher?” he asked casually and headed for a corner of the shuttle bay, wherein hid the entrance.  “It’s all good, Pikea. Papa and I will get you all fresh as a daisy and ready to face the universe again.” He glanced at Khan, asking if he wanted to lead the change or have Jim do it.

Once they were inside the room with the refresher units, Khan set the bag down and pulled out the supplies. Recently, because Pikea had been so upset by having to be changed, when it wasn't something she could do herself, like to feed herself, Khan had begun to give her small tasks to make it seem like she was helping.

"Can you hold these, please?" He asked her, once he got her tights off. "I don't want to drop them on the floor." And so with her thus distracted, Khan changed out her diaper with a new one, cleaning without comment of this task, but again distracted her with something else. "That was a good fly-around, you and Pomphrey were very brave. There was a lot to see."

Jim stood aside to let Khan neatly take care of business, smiling at how well he knew to handle Pikea.  “Papa’s right. I was so glad you were excited by space and the Enterprise. Next to you, Papa, and my crew, the Enterprise is what I love most in the universe.  And exploring and learning is awesome. Thank you, Pikea, for making me so happy.” He leaned in and kissed her nose again, hoping to see her smile.

"Yes. Good. My day. Fly." Pikea said and began to smile again.

As Khan finished up, he took the tights back from Pikea and thanked her for holding them as he dressed her once more. "Now, what is next on the birthday agenda?" He asked, using the refresher to clean his hands before they headed out.

“Well-”  Jim checked the chronometer on his communicator, frowning a little to himself.  “We have a few hours still to party time. How about a trip to Sulu’s gardens? That’s always a nice place to calm down and maybe get a nap.  What do you think, Pikea? Shall we go look at some flowers? Or is there something else you might want to do on your day?” 

'Garden. Play in grass.' Pikea signed before Khan took her back up in his arms.

"Yes, laying in the garden is a good idea, Pikea. Maybe something new will be in bloom for us to see." Khan said, giving her a small kiss to her temple. 

“Excellent,” Jim said and used the communicator to let the botanists know they would be using the area for a little while.  “We’ll have to put Pomphrey in his outdoor ball,” he said. “Let him roll around.” It was always hilarious to see the tribble roll around in his ball like a hamster of old.  The ball was designed so that pressure of any sort in a certain direction would cause it to move that way, and Pomphrey followed after Pikea faithfully. 

"Yes. Good." Pikea agreed to the terms, giving her friend a few more snuggles while she could.

"Yes, good." Khan repeated back to his daughter with a smile. "We don't want him to eat the grass or get lost in the gardens."

At this, Pikea puffed up her cheeks by blowing air in them, and proceeded to sign the word 'Baby' and made her fingers exploded in units of ten at a time, counting out ten, twenty, thirty-

"Yes, lots of babies." Khan said with a chuckle.

“It’s another thing tribbles are good at ... besides being Pikea’s best friend,” Jim said and reached out to pat the tribble where it rested in Pikea’s grip.”  He took Khan’s arm and headed for the turbolift again. “Maybe they’ll be some new things in the scent garden to sniff,” he said, as they entered and started down for the correct floor.  “That’s my favorite part.” He squeezed Khan’s bicep playfully. “The lilac may be in bloom now.”

Khan turned his head to the side, looking down and acknowledging the hold Jim had on him with a little smile. "Yes- and we can always ask if they need any help watering the plants." Khan said, once more speaking on Pikea's behalf, knowing that their daughter enjoyed getting her hands dirty. 

“That’s a good way to get to see cool things other people don’t,” Jim agreed.  “Papa really is a smart one.” He pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to Khan’s closest cheek, grinning a little to himself. 

The turbolift opened and emptied them out a corridor down from the conservatory, so they went through another round of greeting crew and having Pikea fussed over.  Jim strutted and preened like the proud father he was over the attention to his girl, until they finally reached their destination. “Grass, watering or scent, Pikea?”

'Garden. Play in grass.' Pikea signed again, insisting on this as her final choice.

"Yes, Pikea. We will play in the grass. First, you must give Pomphrey to daddy- alright?" Khan prompted, not letting their daughter down onto the ground until the tribble was safely put away. 

Jim moved to dig Pomphrey’s ball out of the baby bag and opened it so Pikea could place him inside.  “No worries. He’ll be rolling right along with you the way he likes,” he said, holding the ball easily in her reach.  “And maybe I’ll chase him around the grass this time. I think that’d be fun.” He looked down at his pants and frowned.  “I might have to change pants afterward, but whatever …”

Khan raised an eyebrow at Jim, but said nothing as Pikea gave the tribble one last kiss and snuggle before placing him in the ball. "Good. PomPom." She said, then squirmed in Khan's arms until she was let down to the ground. 

Jim carefully sealed the ball, made sure it was functioning properly and set it down.  Pomphrey promptly rolled right over to Khan’s feet, where Pikea wiggled to be put down.  The tribble circled the augment, clearly waiting to see where the baby would be set. 

“That tribble is devoted,” Jim said.  “Hey, while you handle them a moment, I’ll go get some appropriate gear from the greenhouse.  I don’t want to miss out on all the fun!” He trotted over to grab some coveralls that he could get dirty.  “Want a pair?” he called back to Khan.

"No, thank you. I will be alright." Khan said, holding Pikea's hand for a moment while she got her footing. But let go once she began to pull away to run off towards the patch of grass they sometimes had picnics on. Pomphrey rolled after her, humming and cooing after each of Pikea's laughs and giggles. 

Jim emerged a few moments later, dressed in some of the coveralls the botanists worked in.  These were made for rugged adventures in dirt and plant matter, and he followed after daughter and tribble to see what they would get up to.  He laughed as the two of them romped over the grass, both making loud, happy noises. But in a second, he joined them, on hands and knees, charging around and pretending to chase them.

Pikea squealed in delight, zigging and zagging all over the grass, though sometimes she cut her corners so short, that she ended up closer to Jim, rather then further away for her escape. She was fairly good at running, though did take a few tumbles, but never cried about it. Instead, she paused in place, trying to determine what happened, then got up and began to run again. 

Jim loved how Pikea moved so well and bounced back from her few tumbles.  He chased after her with little roaring noises, as well as batting gently at Pomphrey.  The tribble squealed, but never in any way that indicated fear. Somehow, everyone knew that the chase was in fun.  Finally, Jim rolled on his side and laughed and panted from the fun and exertion of it all. Traveling on hands and knees was not an easy thing.

When Jim collapsed on the ground, Pikea stopped running and came over to him, showing the same curiosity as when Khan had done something similar that morning. She poked at his chest as he breathed in and out and giggled. Then deciding that Jim must need some form of comfort to feel better, she picked up the tribble ball and placed it on his chest with a decisive nod, feeling that would do the trick. 

Jim laughed at his new friend and popped open the top of the ball so he could stroke Pomphrey into a cooing mess.  “You wore me out, Pikea,” he told his little girl. “You were too fast for Daddy to catch. I had to just lie down and take a break.  How did you get so fast, huh?” He held up the tribble and said, “Even Pomphrey was too fast for me. He’s a speed demon.”

Pikea gave Pomphrey a few gentle pets before she snuggled up closer to her daddy. "Ok." She seemed to agree, it was time for a break. Laying half across Jim's arm, Pikea let her head drop back so that she could look at the garden upside-down. 

Jim put the top back on Pomphrey’s ball and set the tribble on his chest again, wrapping his arm around Pikea.  “Whew. Daddy needs a nap. Good thing Papa’s around, cause I’d never keep up with you.” He cradled her close and shut his eyes to just enjoy a few minutes relaxation.  Until a few minutes later, he began to snore softly.

"Good. Sleep. Pappa." Pikea said quietly, petting his arm.

Khan, however, approached them and taking her hand, the two walked through the garden, stopping to smell the flower blooms and touch the leaves on bushes. It took some time, and patience, but eventually Pikea began to grow sleepy with all the sweet smells in her head, and a busy day under her belt. So Khan finally picked her up and cradled her in his arms as she nodded off, curling against him with ease, completely trusting.

And so, Khan returned to the grassy area and sat down, with sleeping lover lightly snoring to his side, and his daughter, napping safely in his arms. 


	2. Birthday - Part 02

Jim woke up from his nap feeling very content and energetic.  He smiled over at Khan, sitting in the grass and holding Pikea and scooted over to him.  “Hello, love. Thank you for watching after her. I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.”  He leaned in to press a long, warm kiss to Khan’s mouth, before pulling away to check the time.  “Got just enough time to get changed for her party. Awesome. I’m looking forward to seeing her in her party outfit.”  He picked up the ball, from where the tribble, still in his little party hat, was bumping against Jim’s side. “Sorry, buddy, that’s one place you can’t go.”

"I understand, Jim. You were up late, on shift last night. There is nothing wrong with a little extra rest." Khan moved to his feet, Pikea snuggled up to his chest and arm, as she had been as a mere infant, and not the mature one-year old she was today. "Today has been a good day." He said, looking at her fondly.

“And it’s not over yet,” Jim said, his fond look currently focused on his lover.  “We’ve got a birthday party to attend. I hear we’re going to be playing some traditional Terran games, as well as a few games from other cultures.  I guess there was some big process of selection among everyone. People nominated games and explained the rules, and the crew voted on favorites. So, today, we get the added fun of watching a bunch of Starfleet officers play games designed for small children.  It’ll be awesome!” He leaned into Khan to kiss him again, this time making it long and deep and full of all of his delight for his family. One arm came up to curl around the strong augmented back, gripping a broad shoulder on the other side.

At this show of affection and love, Khan leaned into his lover, nuzzling his neck to kiss his skin there in return. It was a small form of 'thank you', expressing his gratitude that even though Pikea was the center of their lives, Jim still made a point to show Khan that he was not forgotten. That Jim still choose him as a lover and partner in raising Pikea.

"That may prove to be quite amusing, as long as Pikea is having fun." Khan said, adjusting his hand under her back so that she would begin to wake up.

“Well, you and I will make sure of that,” Jim said.  “Let me go snag my party dress again, and we can return to our quarters and make you and Pikea presentable.”  He ran a thumb lightly over Khan’s lower lip. “But not too presentable in your case. You already are too good-looking.  I don’t want anyone getting any ideas.” He kissed Khan again, unable to help himself. Pikea was a blessing to them both, but it did reduce the amount of time he could focus just on Khan.  So, he tried to snag opportunities when and where he could.

Khan snorted softly out of his nose. "No one has ideas about me, Jim."

Pikea half-mewed as she began to wake up, and looked to Khan sleepily, then gave a big, dramatic yawn as she drew herself into a conscious state.

“Yes, they do,” Jim said, cause such blasphemy had to be addressed.  "They think you are handsome, brilliant and a loving father and wonder how you got stuck with me.”  He kissed Khan’s mouth one more time, before glancing down into the waking face of their daughter. “Hello, sleepyhead!  It’s a good time to wake up! About time for your party! YAY!”

Khan gave Jim a steady, patient look that said, 'You are the only one that thinks that. No one else thinks that.'

"My day, yay-" Pikea said, still sleepily but began to wake herself up second by second.

"We are going to play games, and eat cake ..." Khan said, giving her something to stimulate her sleepy brain.

'What games? What eat?' Pikea sat up and asked through sign to her parents.

“Games are a surprise, but traditional birthday Earth fare,” Jim said.  “Cake and ice cream and cookies and all the things Papa usually doesn’t let you eat.  Cause it’s your day! YAY!” He leaned down and rubbed their noses again. “Alright, daddy has to go get back into his pretty clothes.  And than Pikea can get into her party clothes!” He darted a quick peck to Khan’s nose and winked at him. “Just a moment.” 

"Are you excited, Pikea?" Khan asked, while Jim ran off.

"Yes!" The one-year old climbed up against Khan's chest, perching herself in such a way so that she could feel as tall as her papa.

Jim returned in his fancy tunic and pants in a few moments and said, “And away we go!”  He extended his arms to Pikea. “Horseyback ride?” he asked, which was how he invited her to get a ride on his shoulders.  

"Yes!" Pikea freely leapt into his arms without fear. She enjoyed being as tall as everyone else, but also liked it best when her parents played-pretend with her.

Jim caught her and swung her up easily on his shoulders, arms gentle, but secure over her small legs.  “Secure in the saddle?” he asked, smiling like a loon. Playing pretend with Pikea was one of the things he liked best, too.  Especially when she was so obviously happy to do so. And carrying a child on one’s back and shoulders was a long time parent tradition.

With her hands settled on top of Jim's head, sometimes grabbing at his ear or a tuff of hair, Pikea held on, feeling quite secure. "Go, go-!" She said, pretending that they were about to gallop off on an adventure.

Jim gave a playful whinny, cause he was all about the fun and trotted off, which was a pretty fast pace for a small child on a full grown man’s back.  He kept firm hold on Pikea, but had no worries because Khan would never let him drop her or run her into anything or in the slightest way endanger her.  He was the universe’s best insurance against accident.

Out into the hall and now, Jim did not stop for other crewmembers, but whinnied a greeting at each of them as they went by.  During the turbolift ride, he pawed one foot on the ground, as if impatient to be off again and then out and down to their quarters at a good clip.

"Rein in your horse, Pikea. Time to dismount and put him in the stables." Khan said as they entered into their rooms.

"Good!" Pikea said, patting the top of Jim's head, indicating that he had been a good horse and had enjoyed the ride.

Jim lifted Pikea down and held her in his arms.  “Time to just being a boring old dad and Starfleet captain again,” he lamented to her.  “But I guess that means you get to put on your party outfit! Are you ready? Want to clean up some first?”  He nodded a ‘yes’ at her, since it wasn’t really a question. A new diaper, some face and hand-washing and she’d be ready to get on her outfit and go.

Reaching up, Pikea petted Jim on the nose and giggled. But then agreed to his suggestion. "Yes." She said, "Ok-" She grinned at him, excited but unsure what to to with herself. Today had been exciting, and more exciting things were to come, but she could not fathom what they were.

“Excellent,” Jim said.  “I’ll wash, while you get out Pikea’s outfit?” he asked Khan, already heading for the bathroom.  “I promise to do a good job.” He disappeared inside and set her on the baby changing area. Removing his tunic, so he didn’t get it all wet, he said, “Here we go!” and proceeded to help her change diaper, wash, brush teeth, and comb hair, before carrying her out to get into her outfit.

As per what Pikea had requested to wear for her birthday, earlier in the week, Khan pulled out a costume from her dress-up trunk. She had many favorite outfits, from purple sweaters to silky shirts, from hero costumes to flowing dresses, but her most beloved of all, was her stegosaurus costume. The copper tone one-piece featured golden fabric plates down the spine and tail, but still allowed for feet and hands to be freely used, without being trapped within the fabric. And in this case, the hood, which made it look like the head of the dinosaur, was removed, so that the only head to be featured and seen today, would be that of the one-year old Pikea.

“Pikeasaurus time!” Jim declared as he noted the costume with a huge smile.  He carried his baby girl over to where Khan was waiting and told him, “One Pikea, reporting for party, Sir.”  He looked into her face and asked, “Want daddy to set you down or help you with your outfit?” In their family, costumes were perfectly legitimate wear for all purposes ... except baths.  They just complicated baths ... seriously, don’t ask.

"Wonderful." Khan said gently, giving his daughter a small smile.

"Help!" Pikea said excitedly, already picking up the costume, but having trouble with the zipper. She could always get her arms in, but generally ended up tripping over her own legs.

Jim chuckled and assisted Pikea in navigating the costume, letting her do as much of the work as possible.  “No head today?” he asked Khan with a little sidelong look at his lover, even as one hand helped to straighten out all of the plates and let the tail move more naturally behind Pikea.  

"Not today." Khan confirmed. "We all want to see the birthday girl." He said, kissing the top of her head once it was through the hole. Then proceeded to brush out her hair a little more, even after Jim had already done so, not because it needed more attention, but simply because he liked to be apart of these small grooming habits.

Jim stepped away to watch Khan make the last adjustments to Pikea’s hair and costume.  “And what are you wearing to Pikea’s party, Papasaurus?” he asked, mischief in his eyes and the curl of his mouth.  “I think you should dress up, too.”

"I am dressed up, already." Khan said simply, unsure what Jim was getting at.

Jim sighed melodramatically, threw his arms around Khan’s neck, said  “I love you like forever, right?” and kissed him all in the same motion.  “Mine.” He grinned, winked and said, “All right, guess that leaves me to get my tunic back on, so we can go.  It’s Pikeapartytime!” He made the last one incredibly crazy word, along with a hip wriggle.

Khan had found Jim's behavior a bit odd, though such things were common and not unexpected. Still, he could not shake the feeling that his lover was up to something, or setting him up in some way, that he was attempting to assure him first, before unveiling his true intentions. But whatever it was, Khan did not worry himself about it too much. Picking Pikea up, some adjustment for her dinosaur tail was needed before they were ready to go.

Jim reappeared, fully dressed, and wearing the little party hat Pomphrey had been wearing previously.  “Pomphrey is sorry he can’t go, so he asked me to wear his hat in his stead. He’ll be waiting to hear all about your party when we get back.”  He walked over to join his family. “Let’s go have some fun.” He linked arms again with Khan and proceeded toward the door.

Khan gave the small hat a quiet look, but said nothing against it. The object looked foolish, yes, but it made Pikea happy. So as a family, they headed out to celebrate the half-augment, half-human, presently dressed as a dinosaur, birthday girl.

The party was scheduled for the largest mess hall, with the tables cleared to the sides to leave room for games.  The crew had gone all out with balloons and streamers everywhere, and a huge banner in the center reading, ‘Happy Birthday, Pikea!’  At the back of the room, near the view port was a long table groaning under the weight of food, including a cake decorated with dinosaurs.  One of the dinosaurs on the top of the cake, the stegosaurus, of course, had a dialogue balloon that also read, “Happy Birthday, Pikea!” Truly, it was like Jim’s dream of a party for his daughter, which only got better when all assembled burst into applause and cheers when they carried Pikea in.

Initially, Pikea was shy of all the attention and pulled on Khan's ear nervously. But the feeling passed within a second and she smiled, "Hello!" and began to wave at everyone in the room. She liked all the colors and decorations in the room and when she felt comfortable, squirmed in Khan's arms to be let down so that she could walk around on her own.

People waved back, but waited for Pikea to be comfortable and come to them.  Except for Scotty, who darted to the middle, knelt and threw open his arms. “Darlin’ come give yer Uncle Scott a big hug?”

Jim rolled his eyes at the dramatic Scotsman, but grinned just the same.  Scotty loved Pikea like he loved his engines and that was no less than she deserved.  He also exchanged looks with Uhura and Sulu, who both were a bit amused at the antics.  Chekov practically bounced up and down with his own excitement, while McCoy just folded his arms over his chest and looked his customary grumpy.  And no way was Jim having that!

"Hug!" Pikea announced before pouncing into Scotty's arms to hug him. "Hello!" He said again, laughing and happy. Soon, she was hugging everyone in the room, though at times when she jumped around, her dinosaur tail would whack against ankles and legs, but really only served to further announce her presence.

Crew members eagerly doled out hugs and greetings to Pikea, not at all minding a few random smacks of an enthusiastic tail.  It was easy to tell her path from the squeals and cries and laughter, not to mention the constant kneeling and standing of crew.  

Jim went up to Bones and declared, “Frown turned upside down, right now.”

The doctor snorted, but a reluctant grin twitched at the edges of his mouth.  “Jim. Khan. Congratulations on having made it a whole year. She’s a darlin’.  Hate to admit it, but couldn’t have done better myself.”

Khan gave a formal nod in greeting, but attempted to speak as friends would. "You helped bring her into the world, Doctor, therefore you are every bit to blame as well ... and give credit to." Khan said, glancing to Doctor McCoy, but also keeping an eye on Pikea as she socialized with the party attendees.

“I’m only there are few times a year, but you two, you’re there all the time.”  But even as he spoke, McCoy moved to sweep aside the crowd, saying, “Out of my way, Godfather coming through.”  He reached Pikea and knelt for his own hug. “Can Godfather Bones-” he was well resigned to the name by now “-get an extra long hug?”

"Hug!" Pikea announced and wrapped her arms around her Godfather's neck, hugging him tightly. And without letting go, asked, "Up?" So that he would carry her for a little while, as she wanted to see everyone at eye level.

Bones stood up with the little girl carefully in his grip, eyes stinging a bit at the memory of another small girl he used to do the same for.  He held her up and asked, “Where to now, darlin’?”

Jim smiled at the sight of Bones with Pikea and leaned into Khan, murmuring, “I always love to see them together.  Bones looks good with kids.” He reached up and stroked a hand through Khan’s hair, fingers gentle.

"Eat!" Pikea said, holding onto McCoy with one arm, while pointing to the table with the cake with her other.

"He does well with her." Khan agreed, but then added. "Though I feel he often is dancing a line between being happy and sad." It was only something Khan mentioned, because he worried about how much Pikea would pick up on, and if she would begin to reflect his mood.

This did make Bones laugh, and he gestured to Jim and Khan to follow him as he headed for the table.  Other crew, noticing where Pikea was headed, began to congregate around the table and its contents.

“I think it’s a good thing ... for them both,” Jim said firmly and tugged at Khan to urge him to head for the table of food, as well.  “They both love each other, too.”

"Yes, I agree." Khan said quietly, moving with Jim to join the rest at the snack and cake table.

Letting go of McCoy's neck, Pikea began to sign. 'Share. Plate. Food.'

However, not everyone knew sign language, even though for this first year, it was Pikea's primary means of communication. And so not expecting the crew, or even McCoy to fully understand what she was after, Khan translated on her behalf. "Pikea would like to share a plate with you, Doctor. Perhaps you can pick out some snacks together."

Jim grinned and said, “One tradition first, Pikea.  On three. One. Two. Three. Happy Birthday to you,” he began to sing and everyone joined in, including Spock and all the other non-humans.  The ceiling practically vibrated by the time they got to ‘Happy Birthday, dear Pikeaaaa!” But at least everyone finished at the same time.  And burst into applause and more cheers. “And now, the birthday girl may have whatever she likes, including a shared plate with her grumpy Godfather.”

Pikea listened to everyone go into song, though had moments of being shy about so much attention and cuddled in close to her Godfather. But shy or not, she smiled through the entire song. At the end, she cheered too, as her birthday seemed to be an excuse to be loud, all together. "Good!" She said at the end, "Eat!"

“Eat!” Jim echoed and a line formed at the table for the food.  He, however, guided Khan over to the cake. “We shall cut the cake.”  He looked to Pikea and Bones. “How large of a piece will you have with Bonesy?” he asked her with a smile, picking up a knife to slice the cake, which appeared to be marble with a sugar-based frosting.  The dinosaurs were remarkably realistic, and he took a moment to admire the giant dessert.

Spreading her fingers as far as they could reach, Pikea approximated something big, at least, as big or bigger then her hand. But then also pointed to one of the dinosaurs on the cake, "Rar!" She fake-growled with a smile.

“Rar!” Jim agreed and cut her the front half of a mighty tricertops.  “And the rear end for Bones.” He cut that and also put it on the plate.  

“Oh, har, har, Jimbo,” Bones said, accepting the plate.  “For that, I’ll let Pikea have as much sugar as she wants.”  But it was obvious he was joking.

“A little ice cream wouldn’t go awry,” Jim said and asked Pikea, “Want some ice cream?”

"Ok!" Pikea agreed. But the moment it became clear that the cake and ice cream would be sharing a plate, she gave a shout, "No!" Then quickly signed, 'Separate.'

Jim laughed aloud at her yell of ‘no’ and said, “All right.  In a bowl than. Vanilla? Chocolate? Strawberry? Or ... what is this flavor? Leechy nut?  Really?”

Bones rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll take chocolate with my cake, infant.  And hurry up. You’re backing up the line.”

Jim just grinned and heaped a scoop right on top of Bones’ dinosaur rear end.

"Nill-nill-a!" Pikea said, pointing to the vanilla.

Khan meanwhile continued to cut cake slices for the other crewmen. But smiled and accepted with quiet thanks the occasional comment wishing him a good day as well, since he had been the one to give birth to Pikea, as was traditional in non-terrian cultures.

Jim scooped a reasonable portion of vanilla into a small bowl for Pikea and handed it to her.  “Be good for Bones now. Papa and I are going to serve the rest of the cake and say thank you for everyone who came.  And after cake and ice cream is songs. And then games.” He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

Bones said, “I’ll take good care of her, Jim.  Don’t worry. I’ve done this before.” He looked to Pikea.  “Say goodbye to your dads for the moment, darlin’.”

Pikea gave them a wave good-bye, though seemed unconcerned with any idea of it being a permanent parting. She felt safe with her godfather and knew everyone here, they were her family. They were good people, who made her laugh and who talked to her. "Eat-" She said, holding the bowl of ice cream carefully so that it did not spill while her Godfather carried her.

“Yes, let’s take you to the head of the big table,” Bones said, where there was a highchair already waiting for her.  And on it, a party hat, similar to the tiny one Jim was now wearing. “Ready to sit down? Here we go!” He settled her easily in the highchair and took a seat beside her, setting down her cake in front.  “There we go.”

Instantly, the table around them began to fill up with crew members with cake, ice cream, cookies, and dessert delicacies from all over.  Uhura settled on Pikea’s other side for the moment and greeted her again. “Hello, Pikea. Are you enjoying your birthday so far?”

"Yay! My day!" Pikea laughed, then clapped her hands. "Good!" She said, then reached for the small fork that was just her size and began to eat cake with everyone else. Happy to have so many people around her, she began to rock side to side as she ate, doing her best to give an outlet to the excess excited energy that was overwhelming her.

Bones recognized the signs and said, “When you’re done, we can all sing together and work off some of that excitement, Pikea.”  He cut a piece of cake and took a big bite.

Uhura touched the little girl’s right cheek to sweep away a stray wisp of baby fine hair.  “You sounded very brave on your flight this morning, Pikea. Did you like flying with your fathers?”

"Yes! Fly-" Pikea said with bright eyes, looking up at Uhura. 'Very big outside. Lots of colors.' Pikea signed, then looked from her plate to Uhura's, determining if she got good parts of the cake too. 'Do you like?' She asked, eating her cake again, licking the frosting from her lips and fingers.

Uhura looked down at her piece of cake, not having really glanced at it before and noted that Jim had neatly decapitated the T-rex and given it to her.  It was a form of both praise and insult from him, and she hiccuped a laugh. “Yes, Pikea, I like my cake very much.” She also signed as she spoke, hands elegant and flowing.  “It’s always nice to share a celebration with friends.” She looked around her and then back to Pikea. “Especially you.”

The little girl liked this best, when people would sign and speak at the same time, so that she could match her vocabulary in both areas. It was her only means of communicating and sometimes she felt like some people just didn't understand her. But Pikea had come to learn that Uhura was very good at talking with her. 'Good. I am happy." Pikea signed, then began in on her ice cream.

The line for cake and ice cream finally came to an end, and Jim stretched himself to the ceiling and then took a moment to look over the assembly.  “Our baby girl draws a crowd,” he said with quiet satisfaction. He leaned into Khan and reached up to caress his left cheek. “I heard some of the crew congratulating you, too.  And I felt like I was wrong not to have said it before myself. You’re an amazing parent, Noonien. Thank you for carrying Pikea and giving birth to her.”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said, placing a hand on Jim's hip as they spoke and stood close to one another. "I am very happy to have her. And you." He added, offering a small, soft, quick kiss to Jim's fingers. "It is a comfort, to see so many here, wishing to celebrate her life."

“We could sneak out and nobody except Pikea would even notice,” Jim teased.  “And she might not notice for some time. Look at her babbling away to Uhura and Bones.  I know Bones is learning the sign language. It’s nice that Uhura already knows it.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Khan’s jawline.  “Want to malinger a few moments over here or join the group?”

"This is good, Jim." Khan said, willing to stay where they were for a few minutes longer, separate from the group. "She has your charisma, she can talk to anyone, for hours ... she doesn't need us to be attentive all the time, she has the crew, her family." He said, looking to her babble away, explaining to the best of her ability what she did for her birthday so far.

“That is not solely my charisma,” Jim said.  “You hold people riveted when you wish.” He eased into a turn to look into his lover’s eyes, reading them with quiet certainty.  “A year on, Noonien, are you really and truly happy? Do you have here with Pikea and me everything you need?”

"I adore our daughter-" Khan said, surprised by this topic. "I know neither of us were raised with good examples of parenting, but I want to help her grow up well. I hope she never loses her smile." Khan said, looking to Pikea a moment, a little envious of how easy it was for her to express such joy and happiness.

"But I admit," Khan continued after a long pause, "I miss the adventures we used to share. However, it is a small thing ... raising Pikea is much more important to me. Why do you ask, Jim ... do you find me to be, unhappy company?"

“Never,” Jim assured him and kissed his mouth tenderly.  “I just feel that I must ask you now and then, encourage you to tell me the truth of yourself.  Your life has gotten to wrapped up in Pikea, as has mine, and we can’t lose sight of each other. I want to make sure you’re not being neglected as we both try to do right by Pikea.”  He wrapped Khan in a loose hug. “You’re both equally important to me. Never forget that. Right?”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan accepted the public gesture and leaned into Jim slightly, his hand drifting from Jim's hip to the center of his back as he hugged him in return. "I could do with a few days, that belong to just us ... but I feel it is a selfish thing to ask for."

“Are you kidding?  We’ve got a boatload of babysitters to choose from.  Though, in all fairness ... Bones. He’d be tickled to have Pikea to himself for a few days,” Jim said.  “And Pikea would understand now, that we’d only be gone for a little while. It’ll take some time to set-up, and it’d be fun to have a planet to visit, but we’ll make time for us.”  He squeezed Khan lightly again. “Want to get ourselves a little cake? We can eat it here.”

Khan glanced to Doctor McCoy, Pikea's Godfather as he doted on her. "Yes, Jim." He said finally, "I would like that." Then dropping his arms away, turned to cut them both a section of the cake.

Jim grabbed a couple of plates for the cake and said, “They really went all out for the decorations.  I’m so glad Pikea loves dinosaurs. There’s something so refreshing about the way kids almost all seem to love them.”  He held out the plates for Khan to shovel their portions on. “Just wait until you see what I’ve got for later.”

Serving them both a slices of cake, Khan then sat down on a chair close to the food table, keeping separate from the group for just these few minutes. "I agree, it is reassuring to see that at least this part of Pikea's childhood is normal." At least once a week, Pikea asked to watch her favorite dinosaur documentary, or to look through pictures with either parent on the computer, while having the information read to her. That part was a bit advanced for a child her age, but it was still a comfort that she, like many children of Earth, had a dinosaur phase.

Jim sat with him and tangled their feet comfortably, where none could see.  “What kid can resist dinosaurs? We should look at other world’s natural history to see if there were anything comparable to compare.  I can’t think of anything offhand, but Earth can’t be the only one with two so very different evolutionary paths.”

"Yes, I imagine many cultures have archeology departments that have provided extensive research on the subject ... but I am unaware of the details, personally." Khan admitted. Not that he wasn't curious about other planets or their evolutionary tracks, it simply had not been something he had pursued.

“Well, something to do in our free time,” Jim said with a huge grin and looked over to Pikea and company again.  There was much merriment at the table, so Jim directed his attention solely back to Khan again. “How are you doing on this anniversary?  A year ago, you gave birth to our baby girl. Do you miss being pregnant at all, having that special connection to her?”

Khan resisted the strong urge to slide his hand over his own stomach. Yes, he did miss it. And even more secretly, he still craved to have another child. But raising Pikea would take all their energy for some time, so it would be unfair to her to have another so soon. Never mind the fact that Jim would have to be willing to expand their family, to plan it out further. Khan sighed deeply at the memory, but smiled at Jim. "Yes, I do miss it in some regards ... but I enjoy our daughter, being able to speak with her, see her, talk to her ..."

“She is talkative and more active all of the time,” Jim agreed with a smile and reached out to take one of Khan’s hands.  “Tell me what you miss, Noonien? I was always a bit envious of how you could carry her and feed her.” His eyes glanced to Khan’s chest, and a more mischievous grin broke out.  “Though I have less innocent reasons for missing the latter.”

Khan gave a squeeze of their hands, but also directed Jim's fingers back on his own stomach to show him. "I miss holding her, close, right here-" He showed on his lover, knowing that for much of his pregnancy, Jim had wanted to know how it felt. "Carrying that weight was nothing, when I knew I was keeping her safe. I miss, being so deeply connected, that she could wake me up in the night when she was craving the strangest foods." Khan slid his hand away from Jim's belly with another sigh, "I cannot fully explain what I miss about it, Jim ... because I also miss her six months ago, before she could speak and ... I could hold her and stare into her eyes for hours."

Jim slid closer and rested their heads together, stroking Khan’s hair softly.  “I miss that, too. And holding you when she was still in your womb and feeling her kick against you.  But I don’t miss you getting up in the middle of the night to eat peanut butter and ham sandwiches.” He chuckled softly.  “Or your phase with tuna and strawberry jelly. Cause that was just wrong. Pikea’s food ideas were all mixed up.”

"Yes-" Khan gave a slight sneer of his nose and lips, "I am quite happy to be free of those repulsive choices." But the memory of disgust faded, and Khan relaxed, eyes half closed as the two kept their heads pressed together. "And you, Jim? How do you feel, after a year of being a father?"

“A little less freaked out about the whole idea ... and a little more freaked out about the future.  She’s growing up so fast. And she’s so amazingly smart. I don’t know how I’ll ever keep up with the two of you,” Jim admitted.  “But I’m happy, Noonien. So happy. I’ve got you and her and my ship and crew ... it’s kind of a dream come true.” He kissed Khan’s cheek softly and then nuzzled the same spot.

"Yes, she is growing up fast ... it is difficult to research which part of her development we should be focusing on-" Khan glanced at their daughter, happily chatting away, telling and re-telling the story of how they went for a space flight in the shuttle that morning, to anyone who asked, or didn't hear it the first time. "She takes after both her parents." Khan said, giving Jim's hand a squeeze.

“Pffft, I sincerely doubt I was so well behaved,” Jim said with a grin.  He lifted the hand to press a kiss to the pulse at the wrist. “But she definitely has my natural charm and ability to hold an audience.”  He winked at his lover and watched as Pikea used her hands to demonstrate the shuttle. “And both of our love for exploration. She’s gonna wanna fly the thing herself before we know it.”

"Yes, I imagine so." Khan said with a little grin. His gaze shifted from Pikea to Commander Spock, who would likely be the rightful sound of reason if ever such an opportunity were to come up. But even the Vulcan appeared to have some underlying affection for Pikea, as he listened to her retell the story with patience, observing the way she communicated without interruption or correction.

It was in these brief seconds that Khan would still check that no harm and no offence was being given to his daughter, and was immediately satisfied that all present were their allies. The augment trusted the crew with Pikea, truly, but still had a few moments of hyper diligence flare up, ensuring that his daughter was safe. Moments, which were fewer and fewer over the months. "She will want a ship and crew of her own ... but that might be a bit of an excessive gift, for one so young." Khan said with a small tease to his voice and smile.

“Yeah, she’s going to have to wait a while on that one,” Jim agreed, “but considering she’s a mix of us, that might not be as long as we’d want.”  He did not share Khan’s moments of worry about Pikea when she was with his crew. He trusted them implicitly, even Scotty (whose carelessness with his own and Keenser’s safety was legendary), to take care of and watch after his daughter.  Every one of them would take a phaser blast in her protection; he knew that as well as he knew his own name. And that trust allowed him to relax completely during these moments, the only time he really did. Besides, he knew Khan was always watching and nobody would mess with his daughter.  Not nobody not no how.

Uhura stood at the table and asked the group, “Shall we begin with some games?”

"Yes!" Pikea said with a smile too big for her little face. But first she held up her hands, sticky with some cake frosting for McCoy to help her with.

Bones carefully wiped off her hands and mouth, using a small, wet towel to help get off all of the cake remains.  He knew exactly how to get tiny fingers clean. “There we go, darlin.’ Let’s go see what Nyota has planned.” He helped her down to the floor and kept hold of her hand.

“Are we going to join or just watch?” Jim asked Khan with an eager grin.  He kinda wanted to play, too. Okay, he really wanted to play ... and have Khan play.

"Yes, let's go play-" Khan said, and stood, holding Jim's hand a moment longer, before letting go, so that they could join the growing crowd ready to play games.

Pikea happily held her godfather's hand, her dinosaur tail swaying behind her as she walked. But her eyes were on Uhura, waiting for instruction.

“Alright, we did a crew-wide poll about what games to play at Pikea’s party,” Uhura said, “with the understanding that she gets to choose her favorites.”  She knelt to smile at Pikea and said, “So, we have some suggestions here- Duck, Duck, Goose; Tunnel Tag; Simon Says; Telephone ... do any of those strike your fancy?  There are some non-Terrans ones, too.”

Jim took Khan’s hand back when he stood and stuck out his tongue at the other man, refusing to let go as they strolled up to join the others.  It was a large crowd gathering, and he wondered how many could play at once.

Pikea took the time to think over the name of the games, and everyone looking at her for an answer. "Hm ... play, goose-goose?" She said finally, looking at Uhura with a smile.

There was a general cheer, and Uhura said, “Everyone who wants to play get in a line here.  I’m going to split us up. Does everyone know how to play?”

Jim said, “I don’t, teacher, will you tell us?” in a playful voice.

"Sit-" Pikea said, pulling her godfather to sit in the growing circle of party attendees. But as Jim played pretend that he didn't know how to play, Pikea wasn't having it. She left her godfather's side and marched over to Jim and pulled on his knee, "Sit, daddy! Sit!" She ordered with a shake of her head.

Uhura included Bones and Jim in the group that would play with Pikea, but split up others so that there were soon several small circles of crewmembers playing Duck, Duck, Goose (or as Pikea called it goose-goose).  Each circle included about twenty people, and the noise of their running about was amazing. And amusing.

Jim followed Pikea with a mock pout.  “Aw, c’mon, Pikea, I wanted Uhura to tell us how to play,” he said, even as he sat down next to Bones.  Joined hands tugged Khan after him, too.

“Well, there is one special rule for playing in Pikea’s circle,” Uhura said.  “Adults have to run on their knees.”

“Which explains why you’ve covered up your lovely legs today,” Jim sighed and grinned as Uhura bounced a handy ball off his head.  “Knees, check.”

Pikea all but jumped in place with excitement, watching as other groups began to play the game. She giggled and laughed and cheered at the noise, but finally settled to sit down in her circle to play as well. She wiggled back in forth, happy with the energy in the room and getting to play games with everyone.

"Who will be it, first?" Khan asked, seeing that other groups had already made their choice.

“I will,” Uhura declared and pointed at Jim.  “No cracks ... troublemaker.” She went around on her knees, gently placing a hand on people’s heads and declaring, “Duck, duck, duck, goose!”  And then off she raced on her knees with an ensign in hot pursuit. She escaped by a ponytail and laughed in delight the whole time.

The ensign straightened his red shirt, cleared his throat and went about his own serious round, until he gently ‘Goosed’ Pikea.  And he went off, half-time, on his knees.

Pikea squealed with delight at being chosen as goose. As fast as she could manage in her dinosaur costume, Pikea pushed herself up and spun around to run in the right direction after the ensign. As small as she was, Pikea still had the advantage of being able to use her entire leg in running, managed to catch up with the ensign and tag him back before he sat in her place. Grabbing the end of her tail, Pikea returned to her seat proudly, as the ensign had to go again.

The ensign groaned in defeat and keeled over dramatically, before bouncing back up again.  With a wicked grin, he chose Jim and this time, used his full speed to zoom off from the captain.  He laughed his ass off as he beat Jim back to his spot and winked at Pikea.

Jim huffed a breath and said, “Cheater,” to the ensign and then went on his own round and sure enough, when he hit Khan, he yelled, “GOOSE!” and scurried off as fast as his knees could carry him, laughing.

Pikea was thrilled with the events and watched eagerly, cheering, in general and not picking a side.

Khan, who had some suspicion of Jim's intentions, gave a huff as he got into position to chase after his lover. And though he was on his knees, the augment also put his hands on the floor to help propel himself forward, using his arms as extra legs to give himself a little more speed so that he could catch Jim.

“Hey, wait, no crawling!” Jim yelled back and scooted forward even faster.  “Cheater!!!” He yelped as Khan closed in on him and began to use his own hands, as well.  “If he can do it, I can!” He called to Pikea, “Save me from your evil Papa, Pikea!”

Pikea pointed at Khan and then looked to her godfather, wanting to be sure he saw what she was seeing. Cheating! "Ah!" She cried out at them, but did not have the words for her objections.

Bones was laughing himself harsh, but did protest for his best friend, as well, “Hey, no fair!  You’re faster than Jim anyway!” He moved to block Khan’s path playfully.

“Thanks, Pikea!  Thanks, Bones!” Jim called and lunged forward to try and beat Khan to the spot, nearly out of breath from laughter and good spirits.

Khan got tangled up in McCoy blocking his way, but smiled at the friendly attempt. So that when Jim slid into his spot on the circle, Khan sat back on his knees to look at Pikea. "Was I cheating, Pikea?" He asked her, testing her moral decision making.

"Yes!" Pikea said, then attempted to point to her dinosaur covered knee to explain what Khan should have been doing.

"Oh?" Khan asked innocently, "Just on my knees? Oh, I see. Thank you, Pikea. I won't cheat again." He said with a nod and then started around the circle, tapping everyone lightly as he passed them by as a 'duck', before getting to Pikea and announcing her at the goose. As promised, Khan did not cheat this time, running on his knees, and even making his circle a little wide around the group so that she had a chance to catch him.

Bones scooted back into his place and accepted a high five from Jim as the conversation between Khan and Pikea took place.  

As Khan chose Pikea, Jim cheered and said, “Go Pikea!  Run, Khan, run! Go Pikea! Go both of you!! Sheesh, having to be on all sides is hard.”  His cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling at Khan’s obvious allowance of letting Pikea get close to him.  And from how hard everyone was cheering throughout the room at their silly games. This was a good break for them all, a release from the business of being Starfleet’s top crew.

Even with giving Pikea a chance, Khan still made it back to the spot before she could tag him, but only just barely. Pikea smiled and drew in breath, having pushed herself to catch her papa in the game. But she was excited by the chance to pick the next person, and so after catching her breath, began to run a tight circle around the group, tapping everyone on their shoulder as ducks, building up speed before she finally yelled "Goose-goose!" when tapping her godfather.

Bones stumbled a little on his knees coming out of the gate and then proved to be a terrible pursuer.  By the time he finally made it around the circle, almost everyone was howling with laughter, as Pikea beat him by a mile.  His next two attempts went no better, as a lieutenant from engineering and one from astrophysics beat him handily. Jim was of the firm opinion that Yeoman Rand allowed herself to be caught to spare the good doctor some pride.  Especially when she managed to charge down her first choice, the main Transporter Technician, Lloyd.

“Three cheers for Goose-Goose!” Uhura called at the end of that round, and everyone burst into applause.  “Who needs a break!?” Almost the entire room shot up a hand.

Finding the nearest available adult, Pikea took hold of their hand and gave a gentle tug to get their attention. "Drink. Please." She asked with a hopeful smile. The game had been fun and exciting and everyone had laughed. But it also took a lot of energy to run around so much and laugh so hard. So a break was good.

Pikea had chosen one of the only Orions left in Starfleet, a young Ensign named Jarv, who flushed with pleasure at having been asked a favor by the little girl.  “What would you like to drink, Ms. Pikea?” he asked, leading her to the table of refreshments.

Jim remained on his knees, laughing and joking with the still somewhat annoyed Bones.  He noted Pikea getting a drink with one of his crew and sighed with satisfaction. “Four hundred babysitters.  A parent can’t get luckier.”

Pikea looked over the containers with different juices, then pointed to the soft yellow lemonade. "Drink. Please." She asked with another smile, then waited for the adult to pour the juice into a glass for her. "Fun?" She asked, asking the ensign if they were having a good time.

Jarv poured her a glass of lemonade and handed it to her carefully.  “Yes, your party is very fun, Pikea,” he said in his accented Standard.  “Thank you for inviting me.” He picked up his own cup and sipped at the liquid curiously, finding it to his taste.  “Are you having fun?”

Taking a hefty sip, Pikea quenched her thirst with the tart drink she enjoyed so much. "Yes! Happy! Fun!" Pikea agreed, then took another drink with a sigh of pleasure. "Good." She said, feeling that everything was as it should be.

Jarv smiled even more brightly and asked, “Would you like to rejoin your parents?  They both seem to be sitting down still. Maybe we should bring them a drink, too?”

Pikea considered her parents still sitting on the floor, then the table of drinks. "Yes, please." She decided. Putting her drink on the floor, Pikea looked over the drink choices again, this time with her parents in mind, instead of her own tastes. Then pointing out two other flavours available, Pikea asked the ensign as best as she could, to pour those for her daddy and papa. Decision made, she squatted down and picked up her drink again and started to walk back to the group. "Drink!" She announced to the others for their break.

Ensign Jarv poured a cup of each for the Captain and Khan and carried them over to the men.  “Pikea asked me to get these for you, but I’m not sure which is for whom,” he said with an apologetic smile.  

“Oh, the grape soda is definitely for me,” Jim said, reaching for the cup.  “Thank you, Ensign Jarv. It was kind of you to help Pikea out.” He patted the ground next to him and said, “Join the group for our rest break.  I’m sure we’ve got another game planned soon. Right, Pikea?”

"Yes." Pikea said and took a seat, wiggling her feet from side to side as she drank from her cup of lemonade. "Good fun."

"Thank you, Ensign." Khan said accepting the cup from the young man and the choice of drink Pikea had made for him.

“Too good of a fun,” Bones said with a little frown.  “I’m no good at Duck, Duck, Goose, Pikea. I hope you pick a game I’m better at next.”

“We should play Pin the Tail on the Grumpy Doctor!” Jim enthused.

Bones threw him a play glare and stood with as much dignity as possible.  “I will not even answer that ridiculous comment,” he said, before heading off to get himself a drink and a cookie.

Ensign Jarv had shyly joined them and said, “I liked the game.  Everyone was having a good time. It’s nothing like the parties I knew when I was a child.”

"No?" Pikea asked, showing her curiosity and interest in learning something new.

"Could you tell us, and Pikea, what parties were like for you, growing up?" Khan asked, though gave the young man an unspoken request to make his answer family-friendly. "Maybe you could explain a game we could play, that might be fun."

“Uh.  Well, we didn’t really have parties for children,” Jarv explained, very embarrassed.  “Only for adults. Kids would help out sometimes, but there weren’t games like this.” He smiled at Pikea and said, “This party is very nice for me to participate in because I’ve never played games like this before.”

Jim assigned some kudos to the young Orion for explaining as best he could the absolute fuckery that was his home world.  “Well, we’re glad you can be here to celebrate with and for Pikea. It’s nice to share your day, right, Pikea?”

"Yes!" Pikea agreed, and proceeded to sign, in communicating her further pleasure, but it was not easy to read in her dinosaur costume.

Still, Khan was accustomed to translating for Pikea, when she tried to express more complex ideas to others through sign language. "Yes, it is good for us all to share and to have fun, I agree Pikea. Games are good to share with friends."

“Will you tell me, what are you dressed up as?” Jarv asked, very curious himself.  “I am unfamiliar with this animal.” He gestured to the tail and dinosaur body.

“Oh ho, Ensign Jarv needs to learn about dinosaurs!” Jim enthused.  “That’s awesome!”

At this question, Pikea jumped up and held onto her tail to show the young man the plates down the back of her costume, saying a few words that were nearly English. Before finally announcing herself as, "Stego- sour-us!"

Khan chuckled gently and helped elaborate upon her attempt at teaching. "Yes, the stegosaurus was a dinosaur on Earth, nearly 155 million years ago. They had plates down their back and spiked tails, likely used as a form of defence from predators. It is Pikea's favourite dinosaur from that era."

“I had no idea Earth had such a different fauna than,” Jarv said.  “I presume they are all gone? Certainly, I have never heard of them before.”

“They went extinct a long time ago,” Jim agreed.  “And good thing for mammals because a stegosaurus was up to 9 meters in length ... and they were only medium-sized.  But they’re Pikea and my favorites because they had awesome plates on their backs and weaponized tails. But they were plant eaters, so they weren’t as dangerous as other species were.  Many Terran children go through a dinosaur phase.”

Making a demonstration, Pikea got up and in the center of their semi-circle gathering on the floor, proceeded to walk around on all fours and wiggled her butt to swing her tail behind her. "Stego- Rar!"

More crewmembers came over to watch Pikea demonstrate and exclaimed over her performance of stegosaurus, even as Jim preened happily at it all.  But he got up and suddenly zipped off as fast as he could.

Jarv did not notice the untimely exit of his captain, watching Pikea with fascination and delight.  “I understand,” he said. “How do people know about stegosaurus, if they went extinct?”

Standing up again, Pikea held her tail with a smile. But she knew she couldn't explain what was being asked, so moved to sit in Khan's lap to listen to him talk.

Khan placed a hand on Pikea's back as he spoke, "There are fossil artefacts all over the planet, that have preserved the bone structure of dinosaurs from different periods of Earth's history. For instance, the Stegosaurus, which is from the Jurassic period. And though we don't know what their skin color was, or even what sound they made, palaeontologists have supplied scientific research of their bones and where they were found, has provided much information as to their overall health at the time of their death, what they ate, and whether or not they lived in family groups.”

Jarv listened with intense interest, as did the others who were unfamiliar with dinosaurs.  And suddenly, Uhura let out a delighted laugh and pointed in the direction of the entrance to the Mess Hall.

There, a strange figure approached.  The general size matched a human, but otherwise, the shape was completely different.  He was reptilian with short little arms and a big head, mouth open to show long sharp teeth.  But the gait was not at all threatening, big and bouncy instead. In fact, the creature seemed to dance his way over to them, bopping from side-to-side.

“What is that?” Jarv asked, mouth open.

Pikea climbed over her papa to see who had entered to join the party, but squealed with joy at the sight of another dinosaur.

"That appears to be a Tyrannosaurus, from the Cretaceous period ... also an extinct dinosaur, but rather famously, the Tyrannosaurus is a carnivore ... you better go check it out, Pikea." Khan said, helping his daughter get to her feet so that she could interact with the other dinosaur.

The Tyrannosaurus made a little roar and leap in the air at the sight of Pikea’s stegosaurus and approached with lowered head and a dancing gait.  He growled, but the noise was friendly, not at all like a carnivore.

“Is that Jim?” Bones asked Khan, sotto voce, recognizing the jaunty step and playful aspect.  “Where did he get that costume? Oh, he’ll want to wear that all the time.” He put his head down in mock despair.

Khan observed with some amusement, taking in the sight of the two in dinosaur costumes. "Yes, I assume it is Jim ... since he mysteriously disappeared from the party. As for the costume, I do not know where he got it ... but Pikea seems to like it."

Stepping closer, Pikea pretend-growled as well, being a dinosaur that stood her ground at the much bigger Tyrannosaurus. But at the playful attitude, she came up closer to the head of the dinosaur and whispered, "Daddy?"

Jim couldn’t help a laugh and said, “I’m the big, fearsome, T-rex!  But you may call me Daddy.” He bumped his inflated nose into Pikea’s right cheek gently.  “Do you like your Daddy dinosaur?” With a little wriggle of his rear, he made the costume tail flop around, before doing a little dance around Pikea.

“Tell me someone is recording this,” Uhura said.  “This must be preserved for all time.”

“On it,” Sulu said with a clear snicker in his voice.

Assured now that it was her daddy and not something unknown to her, Pikea giggled brightly as she danced around with the other dinosaur, following the much larger tale. "Rar, rar, daddy!"

“Rar!  Rar!” Jim agreed and danced with Pikea, making sure not to bump too hard into her small frame.  Music came on the speakers (Uhura’s doing), and Jim really got down to the beat, making his tail sway everywhere.  “Watch T-rex work!” he yelled.

Bones looked at Khan seriously and asked, “How is it that you two get along so well, Khan?  He really is a child at heart. And a first-class infant when he chooses.”

“Everybody dance!” Jim called and several younger crewmembers, Chekov included, joined in the ridiculous movements.

"Yes, when he wants to be." Khan agreed, remaining on the floor with McCoy, among those who were not going to be foolish enough to dance. "Jim knows his audience. He is childish with Pikea, and I wager, derives some satisfaction in knowing you will always look after him ..." Khan said, then felt foolish for talking out of turn. What he observed in Jim's relationship with others really wasn't for him to comment on, nor make such assumptions.

Uhura turned on the ‘Hokey Pokey’ and joined in the fun, urging Sulu ailing with her.  Scotty and Keenser were already out there with the others. “Right foot in. Right foot out.  Right foot in, and shake it all about.” And Jim’s dinosaur form caused a lot of laughter in and of itself, especially when he ‘shook it all about.’  

Bones smiled a little and said, “I’m glad he’ll give me the chance to help take care of him.  He’s been my best friend practically since I met him. I lost Jo and can’t take care of her anymore, but Jim needed someone to help him ... and he let me be that person.  And he still does. It makes me happy to be able to do a little. Not much anymore, especially since he has you and Pikea, bit even a little is worth something.”

Khan watched the party guests dance with Jim and Pikea, waving with one had at Pikea when she waved at him. He paused before continuing this line of conversation with McCoy, but eventually did speak up. "Jim of course enjoys pushing your buttons ... I personally do not always understand it, but I know it is how you express friendship with one another." Khan paused again before adding, "And when you get tired of babying Jim, you can always take care of Pikea, she will need it in ways neither Jim nor I have experience with."

The music switched the ‘Bunny Hop,’ and Jim flailed about with great abandon, managing to keep his balance with no little effort.  He took Pikea’s hand and helped her with the steps. He enjoyed every step and every moment, the rhythm of the crew around him. “Are you having fun, Pikea?” he asked his daughter.  “Fun with daddy Rex?”

“I’m sure you’ll learn,” Bones said, “but I’ll be happy to help in anyway I can.  And be there for all three of you. For now, I think I’ll get more drinks for them.  They’re going to need it after all of this dancing.”

"Thank you, Doctor." Khan said, remaining in his spot as he watched Pikea and Jim dance with the others.

"Fun! Yes! Rar!" Pikea said, with a firm hold on Jim's hand. But the food and games and dancing was finally starting to wear the little girl out.

Jim, too.  Dancing in an inflated costume was hard!  And tiring. When the song ended, he asked Pikea, “Shall we go say hi to Papa?  He hasn’t met Daddy Rex yet. I’m afraid he may not like me.” He made a sad face, forgetting she can’t see, although the entire costume drooped with him.

"Yes, daddy." Pikea said and held his hand to walk them over to where Khan was still sitting on the floor. "Look!" She said to Khan as she brought the much bigger dinosaur with her.

"Yes, Pikea. I see. You were dancing together, two dinosaurs. Was that fun?" Khan asked, giving her a light hug, but also helped to unzip part of her costume to let her body breathe under the layers after so much activity.

Jim crash landed beside Khan and asked casually, “So, how did a nice augment like you end up with an old lizard like me?” in his best sleazy voice.

Bones came up and set a cup full of liquid beside Jim, before putting the other near Pikea.  He snorted at his friend and rolled his eyes extravagantly, before heading over to join in a bit of dancing himself, which had become a little more adult in Pikea’s absence.  By which he meant junior high school style.

"Thank you, Doctor-" Khan said as McCoy headed to join the other guests. Then with a gentle hand, placed it on top of the costume head, trying to feel out where Jim actually was in there. "Doing alright?"

Pikea took the drink and downed it in several big gulps, as she caught her breath. "Good. Tired. Good." She said, laying out on the floor next to Khan as well.

“The head is way over my actual head,” Jim said with a laugh and lightly stuck out an arm to poke Khan.  “Do you like my costume, Noonien? I was saving it for Pikea’s birthday. I think she liked it.” He peered around his lover to where their daughter was now stretched out.  “Do you like Daddy Rex, Pikea?”

"It was a good idea, Jim. Good for play-time with Pikea." Khan said, patting what he presumed to be Jim's back.

"Yes, good. Daddy rex. Fun." Pikea said with a grin.

Jim laughed some more and said, “Now, we just have to get Papa a dinosaur costume, too!  What kind of dinosaur should Papa be?” He looked at his lover seriously, which made the head of the costume tilt at a considering angle, in deep thought.  “How about a Psittacosaurus? Papa would look cute with a parrot like bill and quills on his rear end.”

"Yes, you think so?" Khan prompted with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What do you think, Pikea?"

Pikea looked at her papa and frowned deep in thought trying to imagine.

But without an answer, Khan then got up on all fours, lowered his head and began to paw at the ground with one hand in play.

Jim grinned his delight at how silly Khan was willing to be for the pleasure of their daughter.  He would have hugged Khan from behind, if he was not encumbered by the costume. And then he threw that notion to the wind and practically tackled Khan to give him a huge hug, T-rex costume and all.  “Rar!”

"Oh no, Pikea! I am being attacked by a carnivore! He's going to eat me, help me Pikea!" Khan said, but was careful to use a playful tone and not something their daughter would take to heart as genuine danger.

"Rar!" Pikea then jumped in and tackled her daddy in turn, attempting to roll over him, as if that would do the trick.

The tackle did throw Jim a bit off balance in his inflatable costume, and he rolled, careful of his daughter to his back with an exaggerated grunt.  “Oh noes, I have been attacked by the mighty Pikea, the stegosaurus! Whatever shall I do!?” His silly inflatable arms flailed.

"Thank you, Pikea." Khan said, "You saved me." He said, sitting back on his heels to watch Jim and Pikea play. "Maybe we can try to be friends with the tyrannosaurus. Don't eat us, and we will be friends, what do you think?" Khan prompted.

"Yes!" Pikea agreed, and then looked to Jim for answer as to whether they would be friend or foe.

“This Daddy rex knows what side his bread is buttered on,” Jim said.  “Friends! I was only trying to give the cute dinosaur a hug. It’s not my fault everyone is scared of me.”  He awkwardly rolled to a sitting up position and held out his tiny arms. “Hugs for the nice T-rex?”

"Yes, ok!" Pikea said happily and hugged her daddy.

"Good, all friends now." Khan said, patting Pikea on the back.

“How you doing, Pikea?” Jim asked, bouncing her gently on his knee.  “Are you having a nice party?” He looked back to where the dancing was a bit more sedate and other people were sitting and standing and talking.  “You’ve made everyone here really happy, Pikea. Daddy rex, too.”

"Yes. Good." Pikea said, keeping herself snuggled into her daddy, even though it was hard to get to him through the costume.

"Let's go take a break-" Khan said as he stood and reached for Pikea to come to him. "I need the refresher." He said as an excuse to clean her up as well.

Jim handed over Pikea as best he could and said, “I’ll just be here, mingling.  I have a few more dance moves to show off.” He struggled mightily and finally heaved himself to his feet.  “Once I learn how to stand up again.” He bestowed a dinosaur kiss to both of his loved ones. “Don’t be long.”

"We won't be long." Khan echoed back, cradling Pikea in his arms to make a quiet exit. The two headed to the public refresher across the hall, in which Khan helped free Pikea of her costume for a little while in order to clean her up, chatting a little, quietly, privately, so that Pikea was not so overwhelmed with stimulation from being with all the party guests. Then after a few minutes, Khan redressed Pikea in her costume.  

By the time Pikea and Khan returned, there was loud music echoing through the Mess Hall and with very few exceptions, the entire party was following Jim’s lead in a wild conga line.  The costumed captain was bopping, kicking, ducking, weaving and generally cavorting his way around the room. And he had all but the most serious crewmembers dancing with him and laughing their tails off.  Even Uhura was there, shaking a lovely leg and showing off her elegance where so many stumbled and staggered.

"Look at that, Pikea, everyone is dancing like the person in front of them ... and your daddy is leading the way." Khan pointed out to the one-year old in his arms.

Pikea giggled at this, but half jumped in Khan's arms, wanting to be apart of it, so Khan let her down so that she could charge ahead and join the rest in dance.

“Pikea!” Jim called.  “Come join in the fun!  Let her in, guys!”

Sulu and Chekov separated to welcome Pikea between them and helped her dance along with the rest, making sure she was able to keep up and not get injured.  

As they danced by Khan, Jim said, “Join us!!  Don’t be a party pooper like Spock! It’s a conga line!”  He swept on by, everyone else just behind in a huge line.

"You have a more then adequate following." Khan said, not joining in, but waved to Pikea as she waddled by with the rest. Though she was unable to mimic all the moves, she did keep up, especially with Sulu and Chekov looking after her.

Spock strolled slowly over to Khan and stood next to the other man, watching the procession.  “I never fail to be fascinated with the Captain’s ability to interact with his crew. I know of no other member of Starfleet who would use such ... irreverence as a bond.  I can find no logical explanation for why, but the evidence strongly indicates that his methods are most effective. Including on myself.”

Khan turned his head to acknowledge Spock as he spoke, listening to his words over the sound of the music. "Many cultures express social bonds through dance and music, even though there are different methods between species, it is perhaps a common language ... and Jim is quite good at communicating in such a way." Khan paused, then addressed the last of what Spock had said, "There is a place for you to join in, if you wish to participate."

“And for you,” Spock said with a quirked eyebrow.  “Yet, here we remain.” He turned back to the procession and watched a moment.  “The Captain also understands the line between pushing enough and pushing too far.  It is a delicate balance that I have never been able to comprehend, but which he walks with every interaction. I appreciate that he knows where to draw the line for me.  This kind of exuberance ... I am not comfortable in participating in, but I find a strange comfort in watching.” He glanced back to Khan. “Is it not the same with you?”

"Yes, I understand. It is the same." Khan said, not always finding it easy to admit to the similarities between himself and the Vulcan, but they were there. The two men were quiet for a few minutes, watching the parade of crewmembers before Khan spoke up again. "I am glad that you were able to make yourself available for Pikea's birthday. She enjoys spending time with the crew, and I know she enjoys trying to communicate with both Uhura and yourself."

“She is a remarkable being,” Spock said with more than a hint of genuine affection, something he still struggled to keep out of his expression.  “It is only logical to wish to be part of her development and encourage her exceptional mind.” He turned to Khan and ducked his head a little. “I am grateful for the opportunity to be a part of Lady Pikea’s life.  I know you have cause to distrust and dislike me.”

Khan was still for a moment, then turned his body to face Spock. "I want you to be a part of her life." He said clearly. "Her development depends upon the influence of many minds, and the kindness and love of a family group, so that she does not turn out like me. Our personal history- is our own. You have similar cause to distrust and dislike me ... but that is our problem to solve, over time. It is not Pikea's burden to bear."

Spock kept his gaze on Khan now and said, “I do not believe that Jim would mind if the Lady Pikea were like you.  Your character is one I questioned when Jim-” and here, as before, he used his friend’s name quite deliberately “-first decided that you should travel with us.  But as before, I discovered his estimation of another to be quite correct, whereas mine was faulty. We have had our difficulties, but they were caused by situations beyond either of our control.  Now that your situation is stable and your family group established, you are an upstanding member of this crew. And an able father and partner.” He nodded once to add force behind his statement.

Khan listened, not taking a single word lightly. "Thank you, Commander." He said after a breath, finding an unusual sense of comfort that Spock would approve of him in this way. "It has taken time, but with Jim and the crew of the Enterprise, I am no longer isolated, or pushed to express rage. Two core components of my own upbringing, that I do not wish for Pikea. That is my meaning."

“Yes,” Spock agreed gravely.  “Lady Pikea will never know isolation or cruelty, if but one of the crew of the Enterprise may be there to prevent it.  Least of all yourself or Jim.” He turned his attention back to the group just as they all fell to the floor in an exaggerated fashion at the captain’s command and the music’s end.

From his place on the floor, Jim called, “Okay, I think we need a timeout.  I’m just going to lie here for awhile.” He flopped completely.

Khan turned his head towards the group and looked at Jim lopsidedly. "Excuse me." He said, excusing himself from Spock as he then approached Jim. Crouching down, Khan gave his lover a little smile. "Perhaps it is time to change out of the costume." Khan suggested, feeling that it was perhaps partly to blame for smothering Jim's energy.

Jim grinned up at Khan and said, “I think you might be right.  I have a longing sensation for another nap. That’d be two in one day ... that’s terrible.  But maybe Pikea needs one, too?” He angled his head to look for her, though he didn’t get it far off the ground.  “Where is she, anyway?”

Khan pulled his head up and looked to where she had been in the dance line, then to where she had pulled herself after the song had ended. "She appears to be of the same mind-" Khan said, pointing her out to Jim. As Pikea was crawling up onto McCoy's lap and tucking herself against his arm in a way that was common during nap time. "It has been a full and busy day for her."

“Oh, thank you,” Jim said in an obviously relieved way.  “We can nap together … I am so pathetic.” He laughed at himself, struggled his way up to a sitting position and then reached out to Khan.  “Give the dinosaur a hand up?”

Bones lifted Pikea in his arms and carried her toward her parents, lightly stroking her hair and singing a soft lullaby to her.  He smiled at the sight of Jim asking Khan for help up, the silly dinosaur costume weighing him down now.

"Come along then, Daddy Rex." Khan said and he helped haul Jim to his feet, though kept a hand on him so that he would remain upright with the awkward costume. "Nap time." He said, then gave McCoy a genuine smile. "I see Pikea decided your lap would be the most peaceful for nap time."

“Pikea always has had good taste,” Jim said.  “Gets it from her Daddy rex ... and from her Papa, too, I guess.”  He leaned in to press a dinosaur peck to Bones’ head, since he couldn’t prevent it with arms full of Pikea.

“Dammit, Jim,” McCoy muttered, not wanting to disturb the little girl.  He offered her to Khan and said, “Party overload. Jo would always do that, too.  Move off to a corner, curl up and fall asleep. Wake up a few hours later ready to party some more.”  He chuckled, though there was a hint of sadness in it.

Khan accepted Pikea carefully, supporting her sleeping body close to his chest. As she barely opened her eyes to register the change of hands, but sighed deeply, needing the rest. "Yes, I can imagine. There is quite a lot to experience, when one is so young." Khan said, looking to McCoy. "As for the party, I imagine it will disband somewhat, now that it is naptime. But I want to thank you for looking after Pikea and being willing to play games. I know she had a good time."

“It was my genuine pleasure,” Bones said with more than a hint of his Southern drawl.  “Everyone had fun. I think they may stick around for awhile longer just to decompress.”  He looked over Jim in his dinosaur costume and added, “I heard several suggestions for a masquerade party, now that somebody has put that in their heads.”

Jim grinned unrepentantly and said, “That sounds awesome, Bones.  What a great idea. We’ll definitely have to think about that.” He wiggled a little.  “But now, we have to think about getting back to our quarters and getting Pikea down for a nap ... and maybe me, too.”

"A masquerade?" Khan echoed back, "That would be interesting." Khan said, allowing himself to think on the idea briefly. "That might be a good opportunity to provide relief for the crew." Khan suggested, but otherwise did not speak more on the subject. Right now, it was time to get Pikea back to their quarters, and to bed. Khan gave McCoy a nod of his head as he excused himself and Jim as they broke away from the group.

Bones waved a goodbye and then returned to the party and a certain pretty lieutenant from engineering.

Jim walked with Khan toward their quarters, heading first for the turbolift.  “You really like the idea of a masquerade, Noonien? I think it would be a lot of fun.”  He squeezed into the entrance of the turbolift and managed to make enough room for the rest of his family.

"Yes, why not?" Khan said, petting two fingers over Pikea's head, brushing back her dark hair. "We can keep our costumes a secret from one another, and then rise to the challenge of finding each other." Khan suggested. "At any rate, such social activities are good for moral, as Pikea's party just proved."

“Ah, so this is something you can organize,” Jim said, turning his dinosaur head to look at Khan.  “With help, of course. Maybe Yeoman Rand. Or Uhura. They’re both good at these party things. I bet Sulu would have some kickass ideas, too.  What do you think?”

"It is not necessary that I organize it, but I will, if that is your wish." Khan said, "It simply sounded like an intriguing suggestion." Khan looked at Jim, buried within the layers of his costume, "Ready to be out of that suit yet?"

“Necessary, no ... but I think it’d be good for you, Noonien,” Jim said and nearly exploded out of the turbolift, trying to cram himself through the door.  “And yes, I am a bit. Though I really love it, too. Will you take a holophoto of me holding a sleeping Pikea in it? While she’s in costume, too?”

"Yes, of course." Khan said as they headed down the hall, which provided a little more room for Jim to move then the lift had. "I think Pikea had a very good birthday. You did very well." Khan said, wanting to affirm Jim's part of Pikea's happiness.

“Thank you, Noonien,” Jim said warmly.  “I like to think that we did very well. She certainly did seem to have a good time.  Everybody did. And that’s what I want to see. She interacts well with all of the crew.  She’s learning not to see anyone as being different ... just as many kinds of people. I think that’s as important as anything.”  He hesitated and looked over at Khan, before asking, “And you fit in well, too, Noonien. I saw you talking to Spock. That was really nice to see.”

"Yes, she is good at making friends, without judgement for any perceivable differences." Khan agreed, then added, "I have no sense of her responding to anyone with mistrust or hesitation." Khan said as they approached their quarters. "Commander Spock and I do well, when we are talking about Pikea." Khan said, confirming that yes, he was interacting in a civil manner, even if some interactions still felt out of place for the augment.

Jim made a light scoffing noise, which echoed in his inflated head.  “We need to get you chatting about other things. The time has come to put the rest of the past behind us, Noonien.  There’s too much future to worry about what already came.” He stopped to let his lover and child enter first, before he fought through their door.

"In our own time, Jim." Khan said simply, entering into their room and headed straight for Pikea's bedroom. "Come along, Daddy Rex. Photo-" He said, turning to offer Pikea into his arms so that he could take the holophoto Jim wanted. "Then naptime."

Jim chuckled softly as Khan used the silly nickname and tenderly took Pikea into his awkward arms.  He made sure he had a good hold of her and then posed for the holophoto. “Ready when you are. And I don’t even have to say cheese.”

Khan removed a small attachment from the wall. Holding it up, it looked like a translucent frame which captured the exact image before it without altering depth or light quality, unless Khan wanted it to. And he didn't. He took a few pictures of Jim in costume, holding their sleeping daughter and smiled. "There, it is saved to your files." Khan said, then put the attachment back on the wall. "Now, to bed."

“Yes, Papa,” Jim said and handed Pikea back over to him.  “I’ll help you as soon as I deflate.” He snickered like a teenager at a terrible joke and lurched off for their bedroom to remove the costume.  “Thanks for the holophoto. I think we should put a copy up in here.”

"Yes, if you would like." Khan called out softly. Asking the lights in Pikea's room to dim, Khan helped the sleeping one-year old out of her costume and into bedclothes before carefully placing her in her pod to sleep. Too tired from all the activity that day, Pikea barely made a sound as she was put to bed, save for sighing happily as she curled into her favourite blanket.

Jim came in just after Khan finished getting Pikea all covered up, the top of the dinosaur deflated and hanging over his back, but the feet and lower half still on.  He lifted Pomphrey out of his terrarium and placed the tribble gently beside Pikea, where he snuggled and began to purr. “Let her have her best friend for her nap,” he said and leaned down to kiss her cheek.  “Sleep tight, Pikea.”

"She will want to tell Pomphrey all about the party, once she wakes up." Khan said, then placed a hand on Jim's arm so that they would leave her to nap in peace. "I see you are half human, half dinosaur." Khan observed once the door to Pikea's room was closed behind them. "Do you intend to remain in this state?"

“Why do you find my dinosaur side alluring?” Jim asked and spun his tail a few times in ridiculous tease.  He laughed at his own stupidness and shook his head. “Nah, it was just going to take too long for my torso to deflate to let me wish Pikea a good nap.”  He sat down and began to let the air out of the lower part of the costume.

"Ah, I see." Khan said, sitting on the edge of the bed to join his lover. There, he kicked off his shoes and then allowed himself to stretch out on the bed. "I had several inquiries as to where you managed to get such a thing."

Jim made a face at Khan and said, “I’ll help you get a cool costume for the masquerade, but everyone else can figure out their own.”  He carefully removed the lower half of the suit and let it sit and fully deflate. But that left him free to roll over and drape himself across Khan’s torso.  “Hello.” He leaned in to kiss him, melding their mouths together.

"Hello." Khan echoed back with a smile. His arms naturally wrapped around Jim's back and lightly hugged him, holding him so that they might lay in bed together. "Feel more like yourself?"

“If by that you mean do I want to spend some quality time with my handsome augmented lover, than yes, I’m feeling quite myself,” Jim said with a wicked grin.  He snuggled closer to his lover and languidly pressed kisses to his face. “And I think you deserve a bit of a celebration, too. This is your day, as well. At least, it should be.”

"Yes, I did have a minor role in events ..." Khan said, petting his hand down Jim's back. Though he also allowed the kisses without protest, and instead, just remained still and soaked in the attention for the moment.

“A minor part, indeed,” Jim teased and chewed on Khan’s closest earlobe, tugging lightly with his teeth.  “What do you want for your day, Noonien?” He nuzzled at his chin and then nibbled at the curve. “If you want anything, that is.”

"Ah-" Khan breathed out sharply at the bite to his earlobe, "You seem to have something in mind already." Khan purred, "A few loving comforts ...? Perhaps, you would be willing to massage my back and kiss my skin ... if you are not too tired."

“I believe I can offer these creature comforts,” Jim said.  “I’m seldom too worn out for touching you, Noonien, and certainly never for being close.  Get out of your shirt while I get some oil?” He pressed a kiss to his neck and hopped up to fetch the bottle from the refresher.  “Something nice and light, I think.” He snagged a towel on the way out.

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said as he removed his shirt and let it drop to the floor. When he was still pregnant, Khan had the excuse to ask for back massages to ease the aches his body was going through to carry their child. But had no such excuse since Pikea had come into their lives. It was therefore a treat, as simple as it was, to feel Jim care for him in this way. And so Khan laid out on his stomach, stretching his legs on the bed, and his arms folded under his head.

Jim smiled at the sight of his lovely Khan spread over the sheets, waiting for him.  He set down the items he carried and pulled off his own shirt with a low sigh. Tossing that to a chair, he straddled Khan’s hips and picked up the towel to toss over one shoulder.  “You can ask me anytime, you know,” he said. Picking up the bottle of oil, he poured a little in his palm and rubbed them together to warm skin and liquid. “It’s a pleasure for me, too.”  He settled his hands on Khan’s shoulders and began to work them slowly.

Groaning at the initial contact, Khan turned his head to the side so that he could watch Jim over his shoulder. "That feels good, Jim." Khan sighed deeply, letting himself truly settle on the bed so that Jim's hands could do their work. His tight, hard muscles barely giving in at the touch, but were soothed, even without the traditional evidence.

“You always feel unbearably tense,” Jim said.  “It’s like kneading rock.” He tried to soothe away at least some of the hardness beneath his hands.  “So, did you have fun at Pikea’s party and during the shuttle flight?”

"Yes, I know." Khan sighed, lightly closing his eyes. "It is why I feel bad for asking you to do it." It had nothing to do about Jim or his life on the Enterprise. his life here did not make him tense, his body was simply designed that way. Which meant Khan struggled with the idea of needing, or desiring this sort of attention. "But yes, I think today was a good day for Pikea. I love how bright she looks, when new thoughts enter into her mind, how curious she is about everything."

Jim leaned down and kissed the nape of Khan’s neck, which was still free of oil.  “I don’t mind, Noonien. Honest. I like being this close to you.” He spent a few more minutes working the muscles and spreading oil around.  “Yeah, she seemed so delighted with everything,” he said fondly. “But did you enjoy yourself beyond that, Noonien? I know I did. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to break out the dinosaur costume, which I found by chance at one of the starbases we stopped at on our way out.  Also, the dancing ... epic.”

"It was a good choice." Khan said quietly, a little shiver spreading down his back, beginning from the point where Jim had kissed his neck. "It made everyone laugh, or smile ... including myself."

“You’re always magnificent when you laugh,” Jim agreed, noting that his lover was still not answering the question.  “I do my best to get you to do it as often as possible.” He worked at an area that felt more like a knot than anything, smiling when it gave a little.  “I’ll never get tired of that, love. Or of seeing you with Pikea.”

"Yes, I know-" Khan sighed deeply as Jim managed to loosen a knot along his back. The sound was drawn out and faded near the end into a light purr. "She is growing up fast ... I am already sad for the day when she will not want to be picked up and carried around anymore." Khan admitted to the thought that had been on his mind, on occasion.

“That’s years from now,” Jim assured him, not that he hadn’t thought of it, too.  “And I’m content living day-to-day with her and you. My family.” He made a series of little chops along the length of Khan’s back with his hands.  “And when she’s getting a bit older, well, maybe we can have another one. After all, if we get that far, we’ll be pretty decent parents, right?”

Khan opened his eyes and looked at Jim quietly for a moment. "Yes, Jim. I would like that." Pikea had been a beautiful and loved accident. But Khan also held high regard for the idea of the two of them planning out the family they wanted, and the life they would live. Conversations, they touched on, from time to time, but never too much as to overwhelm the other partner with large life choices and commitments. Khan didn't want to do that to Jim, not unless he was ready.

Jim leaned all the way over and pressed their mouths together briefly and tenderly.  “Good. I’m afraid the idea will have to wait a few years, but it’s nice to talk about.  Our future. I’m all in for that, Noonien, wherever it takes us.” He nuzzled their noses together and looked at him seriously.  “Don’t ever doubt that.”

"Thank you, Jim. It is good to hear ... to be reminded, I should say." Khan said with a little smile, lifting his chin as they rubbed noses then kissed again. Khan groaned happily as Jim shifted more of his weight against his back, finding the pressure of his body very pleasant.

Jim’s eyes darkened with a flare of desire, and he asked teasingly, “Do I detect something more than just a desire for some massaging, Noonien?”  He rubbed a little against the still clothed curve of Khan’s rear, before sitting back up. “Let me do your lower back.”

An erotic whine slid out of Khan's throat. He was aroused by the devilish look in Jim's eyes, the one that said he wanted Khan, whether it was appropriate or polite to the situation, or not. The augment liked seeing these desires in his lover, it was a raw energy Khan understood. "Yes, Jim," Khan said with a warm purr, his back arching slightly.

Jim cupped his hands around the small of Khan’s back and rubbed his thumbs over the area just above the curve of ass.  He pressed down firmly to really dig into the muscle and moved carefully up the spine. “I love how you purr,” he said.  “I don’t hear it enough.” He used short, circular strokes over Khan’s shoulders and upper back area. “God, always make me feel so lucky to get to touch you this way.”

"Lucky?" Khan chuckled, "I am the one who is being treated to your skilled hands ... ah-" Khan sighed heavily, then groaned again, "feels good." the augment dropped his head against his folded arms, basking in the attention.

Jim worked at the shoulders and then more delicately at Khan’s nape, fingers skillful and tender.  “And you wouldn’t let anyone else touch you like this, would you, except for a doctor in a medical situation,” he said.  “So, that makes me the luckiest guy in the universe. Cause I get to give you a massage when nobody else can.”

Even when it came to Doctor McCoy or Nurse Chapel, the augment could be a bit defensive about being handled, though had mellowed out during his pregnancy, trusting their care. But Jim was right, even in a medical situation, no one knew Khan as intimately. "I am for your consumption, only." Khan said letting out another sigh of pleasure.

“Consumption is an interesting word choice,” Jim said and rubbed at Khan’s sides, “but I like it.  I miss, you know, actually getting to consume.” He grinned with more than a hint of lustful memory of the few months when Khan lactated.  That had been a lot of fun in bed, as well as good for Pikea’s growth. He had been sad when the milk ran out.

"You are my partner, and my lover, Jim ... and in turn, I am yours. To enjoy, in all the ways we can enjoy one another." Khan gave another soft whine, as the small of his back naturally arched under the soothing hands. "I am certain if you used your lovely imagination, you could think of a variety of ways to consume me."

“Well, there are some other places I like to suck on, too,” Jim agreed in a rich, low tone.  “And sometimes, you’re very good at giving me things to consume that way.” He lightly smacked Khan’s ass, mostly in play, but with intent, too.  Now, that was something nobody else could do. In fact, even he felt daring at the swat.

"Yes-" Khan agreed with a purr. Then as Jim gave a playful smack to his ass, Khan groaned and looked back at his lover. "What was that for?" Khan asked with a warm purr, showing that he was agreeable and in the mood for such things.

“It was far too much temptation for me,” Jim confessed.  “Just right there, teasing my hand.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Khan playfully, but the heat in his expression was very real.  And the purr certainly did nothing but increase that desire. “May I convince you to allow me to include your very fine ass in my massage?”

"Hmh." Khan scoffed softly, but it was given with a smile, accepting Jim's answer. "Yes, I think that would be suitable." Khan said, giving another arch of his back, but this time it was deliberate. Doing this, Khan lifted his hips from the bed and reached down to undo his pants so that he might wiggle out of them.

Jim nearly purred himself at the exposed anatomy and reached out to snag some more oil, warming it in his palms again.  This he spread tenderly and carefully over the newly exposed mounds of his lover’s ass. He gave them a very thorough massaging as well, before playing with the crease between cheeks.  Teasingly, he dribbled some of the oil down in little rivulets to pool over the ring of muscle at the center.

Stretching his arms out in front of him, Khan melted into the bedding, enjoying the intimate massage over his backside. His body sighed and purred with continued pleasure, trusting and loving how Jim handled him. "Feels good, Jim." Khan said, mumbling into the bedding. The backs of his thighs parting a little as the oil dripped down over the more delicate regions.

“You do feel very good,” Jim agreed warmly and snuck a finger down to lightly stroke over Khan’s hole, spreading the oil around and testing his welcome.  So far, his lover gave all indications of interest in this kind of lovemaking, but Jim knew better than to assume. So, he just rubbed without penetration, waiting for a positive or negative indication from his lover.

Khan purred again, head tilting forward and stretching out the back of his neck. A sharp shot of pleasure ran down his back and he gave a little shiver of excitement. "Yes, Jim-" Khan said, as a way to agree and to consent, even as the delicate muscle naturally pulsed closed, then relaxed again in reflex.

“What would you like, Noonien?” Jim asked softly, even as he continued to tenderize the ring of muscle.  His finger snuck in just that little bit to tug at the rim and loosen the area a tiny iota. “Please tell me.  You should have whatever you want today. It’s your day, too.” He leaned in to whisper all of this into Khan’s left ear, soft and imploring and full of tenderness.  “Please.”

For a moment, Khan did not answer, but laid still under Jim, breathing in deep and slow, then out again, relaxed and showing signs of satisfaction. "Finger me, Jim. And I will melt under your touch. Allow me to lay here, to feel your weight over top of me ... push me, until every nerve of my body finds ecstasy. Please, Jim. Give me this gift."

“Consider it done,” Jim promised and kissed his ear in thanks, knowing his augment did not always have the easiest time asking for things.  In response, he slid his finger deeper into Khan’s body and just twirled it in lazy circles. He loved drawing things out for his lover, especially since Khan felt every touch so intensely.  

"Ah- good." Khan breathed, his fingers curling into the blankets as his body writhed, half pushing back, half accepting without resistance. "Thank you, Jim ... thank you." Khan whined pleasantly, his back arching in place as another hot shudder spread down his spine.

Jim made a low noise of his own, a deep expression of just how hot he always found his lover’s responses.  And to hear Khan thank him in such a needy tone made his cock pang in pleasant response, hardening in its confinement and pressing against his pants.  “No need to thank me,” he assured, spearing Khan deep with the solitary digit and deliberately crooking it over his prostate. “But I love the words. Love your response.  Fucking love you, Noonien.” He punctuated that statement by delving in a second finger to join the first, corkscrewing them around.

Khan shuddered instantly in a dry orgasm. His body flushed and he felt a familiar electricity spread out to the tip of each limb. "Yes ... please." Khan asked, pushing back slightly, not wanting Jim to stop. He needed this, to clear his mind of everything else, to have a few minutes that were all about him, and his friend and lover helping to treat him to carefree pleasure.  

“Oh.  So sensitive today,” Jim praised and nipped at Khan’s ear, before deliberately scraping his teeth over a bare portion of throat.  Remembering the earlier request, he lowered his torso more firmly over Khan’s back, even as his fingers took up a faster stroke, making a series of expeditions ever deeper into the welcoming passage.  “And so eager. Your body usually isn’t so easy.” He sucked a mark on Khan’s skin, even knowing it would fade almost immediately.

"Yes-" Khan groaned softly. With the weight of his lover pressed against his back and the stimulation of nerves that ran up his mind, the knots in Khan's back began to come apart, relaxing from the stress and pressure the augment placed on himself. Reaching forward with both hands, Khan lifted his head and shoulders off the bed for a moment and immediately pulled a pillow under his chest. But instead of settling down immediately, Khan looked back over his shoulder at Jim with a lick of his lips, "Jim." He said with a breath, asking for a kiss or another bite, anything his lover could spare.

“Yes, I’m here,” Jim assured him and pressed a light kiss to his mouth.  “I guess I should skip the massage and just go straight to this next time, huh?  You’re like melting beneath me.” His mouth caressed Khan’s lightly for a moment, before deepening the contact into something much more intense.  His tongue flicked out to explore, moving in time with his still adventuresome fingers. He worked them in combination to try and overload Khan’s nerves again in sheer delight.

"No-" Khan said softly, "I like it when you touch me ..." He trailed off, needing another breath. But his meaning, which he was unable to finish, was that he enjoyed Jim's hands on him and would never want to give that up. Least of all, skip over such contact. Khan groaned into the kiss, then dropped his head and shoulders back down, now resting on the pillow. Though as his front bowed down, his ass began to rise up a little, welcoming the thrusts into his body.

“Touch more.  Check,” Jim murmured into Khan’s hair and nuzzled deeper.  The instinctive push-back by his lover spurred him on to try and drive Khan to climax.  His arm pumped with near all his strength, knowing Khan could take it easily (and liked it to boot).  He made sure the scrape of his fingers went over and over the sensitive knob inside, trying to give a stupendous orgasm with nothing but finger-fucking.  “Come on, love.”

"Ah-" Khan gasped, then tucked his head, a tremble building from his hips, up through his chest. Great rushes of pleasure struck the augment, over and over again. His toes curled back on themselves, and his hands clawed and clenched at the bedding. Khan was silent for a moment, as the pressure built up in his body, until at last he managed to spill into the bedding beneath him, hips bucking naturally into the feeling as he found release.

Jim got his own wicked rush of satisfied pleasure at the sight of his augment coming undone beneath him.  He memorized every little twitch of his muscles and the near agonized expression on his face, which signalled about as much loss of emotional control as he ever demonstrated.  His fingers moved through a few aftershocks, before withdrawing with great care, so as not to cause any unhappy sensations after so much bliss. “So good, Noonien.”

"Mhn- Jim." Khan purred his name, body limp against the bed, relaxed in his blissful state. It would wear off in time, or if he moved, so for right now, Khan remained just where he was, breathing in and out quietly, as a few lingering echoes tingled in his fingertips or at the base of his spine.

Jim sprawled on his back beside Khan and just smiled over at him, content to just lie there and watch his lover enjoy his satiation.  The augment reminded him of a big cat basking in a patch of sunlight, all loose limbs and drowsy expression. He reached out to lightly stroke through his long hair with his clean hand, scratching into his scalp with easy fingertips.  “Noonien,” he echoed back.

"Love you, Jim." Khan mumbled happily. "Thank you." He said, managing to lift an arm to lay over Jim's torso, hooking it around his middle so that Khan could pull him closer. With a relaxed sigh, Khan cuddled against his lover, drowsy with pleasure.

Jim laughed softly as Khan simply lifted him and tucked him into his side.  He made no protest, but melded himself to his lover and continued to stroke his hair.  “My amazing, Noonien.” He pressed a series of light kisses over the exposed areas of Khan’s face, hoping to encourage his lover to remain in this relaxed state and maybe even take a brief nap of his own.  Which wasn’t a bad idea … Jim yawned a little.

Though Khan did have a mind to take care of Jim's pleasure as well, it would have to wait, and Jim would need to be understanding. As in this moment, Khan let his eyes close as he pressed his face in to his lover, holding him, as his body and mind began to drift into unconsciousness. Completely at peace, in these private moments with Jim.


	3. Birthday - Part 03

Jim woke up from his nap feeling very content and energetic.  He smiled over at Khan, sitting in the grass and holding Pikea and scooted over to him.  “Hello, love. Thank you for watching after her. I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.”  He leaned in to press a long, warm kiss to Khan’s mouth, before pulling away to check the time.  “Got just enough time to get changed for her party. Awesome. I’m looking forward to seeing her in her party outfit.”  He picked up the ball, from where the tribble, still in his little party hat, was bumping against Jim’s side. “Sorry, buddy, that’s one place you can’t go.”

"I understand, Jim. You were up late, on shift last night. There is nothing wrong with a little extra rest." Khan moved to his feet, Pikea snuggled up to his chest and arm, as she had been as a mere infant, and not the mature one-year old she was today. "Today has been a good day." He said, looking at her fondly.

“And it’s not over yet,” Jim said, his fond look currently focused on his lover.  “We’ve got a birthday party to attend. I hear we’re going to be playing some traditional Terran games, as well as a few games from other cultures.  I guess there was some big process of selection among everyone. People nominated games and explained the rules, and the crew voted on favorites. So, today, we get the added fun of watching a bunch of Starfleet officers play games designed for small children.  It’ll be awesome!” He leaned into Khan to kiss him again, this time making it long and deep and full of all of his delight for his family. One arm came up to curl around the strong augmented back, gripping a broad shoulder on the other side.

At this show of affection and love, Khan leaned into his lover, nuzzling his neck to kiss his skin there in return. It was a small form of 'thank you', expressing his gratitude that even though Pikea was the center of their lives, Jim still made a point to show Khan that he was not forgotten. That Jim still choose him as a lover and partner in raising Pikea.

"That may prove to be quite amusing, as long as Pikea is having fun." Khan said, adjusting his hand under her back so that she would begin to wake up.

“Well, you and I will make sure of that,” Jim said.  “Let me go snag my party dress again, and we can return to our quarters and make you and Pikea presentable.”  He ran a thumb lightly over Khan’s lower lip. “But not too presentable in your case. You already are too good-looking.  I don’t want anyone getting any ideas.” He kissed Khan again, unable to help himself. Pikea was a blessing to them both, but it did reduce the amount of time he could focus just on Khan.  So, he tried to snag opportunities when and where he could.

Khan snorted softly out of his nose. "No one has ideas about me, Jim."

Pikea half-mewed as she began to wake up, and looked to Khan sleepily, then gave a big, dramatic yawn as she drew herself into a conscious state.

“Yes, they do,” Jim said, cause such blasphemy had to be addressed.  "They think you are handsome, brilliant and a loving father and wonder how you got stuck with me.”  He kissed Khan’s mouth one more time, before glancing down into the waking face of their daughter. “Hello, sleepyhead!  It’s a good time to wake up! About time for your party! YAY!”

Khan gave Jim a steady, patient look that said, 'You are the only one that thinks that. No one else thinks that.'

"My day, yay-" Pikea said, still sleepily but began to wake herself up second by second.

"We are going to play games, and eat cake ..." Khan said, giving her something to stimulate her sleepy brain.

'What games? What eat?' Pikea sat up and asked through sign to her parents.

“Games are a surprise, but traditional birthday Earth fare,” Jim said.  “Cake and ice cream and cookies and all the things Papa usually doesn’t let you eat.  Cause it’s your day! YAY!” He leaned down and rubbed their noses again. “Alright, daddy has to go get back into his pretty clothes.  And than Pikea can get into her party clothes!” He darted a quick peck to Khan’s nose and winked at him. “Just a moment.” 

"Are you excited, Pikea?" Khan asked, while Jim ran off.

"Yes!" The one-year old climbed up against Khan's chest, perching herself in such a way so that she could feel as tall as her papa.

Jim returned in his fancy tunic and pants in a few moments and said, “And away we go!”  He extended his arms to Pikea. “Horseyback ride?” he asked, which was how he invited her to get a ride on his shoulders.  

"Yes!" Pikea freely leapt into his arms without fear. She enjoyed being as tall as everyone else, but also liked it best when her parents played-pretend with her.

Jim caught her and swung her up easily on his shoulders, arms gentle, but secure over her small legs.  “Secure in the saddle?” he asked, smiling like a loon. Playing pretend with Pikea was one of the things he liked best, too.  Especially when she was so obviously happy to do so. And carrying a child on one’s back and shoulders was a long time parent tradition.

With her hands settled on top of Jim's head, sometimes grabbing at his ear or a tuff of hair, Pikea held on, feeling quite secure. "Go, go-!" She said, pretending that they were about to gallop off on an adventure.

Jim gave a playful whinny, cause he was all about the fun and trotted off, which was a pretty fast pace for a small child on a full grown man’s back.  He kept firm hold on Pikea, but had no worries because Khan would never let him drop her or run her into anything or in the slightest way endanger her.  He was the universe’s best insurance against accident.

Out into the hall and now, Jim did not stop for other crewmembers, but whinnied a greeting at each of them as they went by.  During the turbolift ride, he pawed one foot on the ground, as if impatient to be off again and then out and down to their quarters at a good clip.

"Rein in your horse, Pikea. Time to dismount and put him in the stables." Khan said as they entered into their rooms.

"Good!" Pikea said, patting the top of Jim's head, indicating that he had been a good horse and had enjoyed the ride.

Jim lifted Pikea down and held her in his arms.  “Time to just being a boring old dad and Starfleet captain again,” he lamented to her.  “But I guess that means you get to put on your party outfit! Are you ready? Want to clean up some first?”  He nodded a ‘yes’ at her, since it wasn’t really a question. A new diaper, some face and hand-washing and she’d be ready to get on her outfit and go.

Reaching up, Pikea petted Jim on the nose and giggled. But then agreed to his suggestion. "Yes." She said, "Ok-" She grinned at him, excited but unsure what to to with herself. Today had been exciting, and more exciting things were to come, but she could not fathom what they were.

“Excellent,” Jim said.  “I’ll wash, while you get out Pikea’s outfit?” he asked Khan, already heading for the bathroom.  “I promise to do a good job.” He disappeared inside and set her on the baby changing area. Removing his tunic, so he didn’t get it all wet, he said, “Here we go!” and proceeded to help her change diaper, wash, brush teeth, and comb hair, before carrying her out to get into her outfit.

As per what Pikea had requested to wear for her birthday, earlier in the week, Khan pulled out a costume from her dress-up trunk. She had many favorite outfits, from purple sweaters to silky shirts, from hero costumes to flowing dresses, but her most beloved of all, was her stegosaurus costume. The copper tone one-piece featured golden fabric plates down the spine and tail, but still allowed for feet and hands to be freely used, without being trapped within the fabric. And in this case, the hood, which made it look like the head of the dinosaur, was removed, so that the only head to be featured and seen today, would be that of the one-year old Pikea.

“Pikeasaurus time!” Jim declared as he noted the costume with a huge smile.  He carried his baby girl over to where Khan was waiting and told him, “One Pikea, reporting for party, Sir.”  He looked into her face and asked, “Want daddy to set you down or help you with your outfit?” In their family, costumes were perfectly legitimate wear for all purposes ... except baths.  They just complicated baths ... seriously, don’t ask.

"Wonderful." Khan said gently, giving his daughter a small smile.

"Help!" Pikea said excitedly, already picking up the costume, but having trouble with the zipper. She could always get her arms in, but generally ended up tripping over her own legs.

Jim chuckled and assisted Pikea in navigating the costume, letting her do as much of the work as possible.  “No head today?” he asked Khan with a little sidelong look at his lover, even as one hand helped to straighten out all of the plates and let the tail move more naturally behind Pikea.  

"Not today." Khan confirmed. "We all want to see the birthday girl." He said, kissing the top of her head once it was through the hole. Then proceeded to brush out her hair a little more, even after Jim had already done so, not because it needed more attention, but simply because he liked to be apart of these small grooming habits.

Jim stepped away to watch Khan make the last adjustments to Pikea’s hair and costume.  “And what are you wearing to Pikea’s party, Papasaurus?” he asked, mischief in his eyes and the curl of his mouth.  “I think you should dress up, too.”

"I am dressed up, already." Khan said simply, unsure what Jim was getting at.

Jim sighed melodramatically, threw his arms around Khan’s neck, said  “I love you like forever, right?” and kissed him all in the same motion.  “Mine.” He grinned, winked and said, “All right, guess that leaves me to get my tunic back on, so we can go.  It’s Pikeapartytime!” He made the last one incredibly crazy word, along with a hip wriggle.

Khan had found Jim's behavior a bit odd, though such things were common and not unexpected. Still, he could not shake the feeling that his lover was up to something, or setting him up in some way, that he was attempting to assure him first, before unveiling his true intentions. But whatever it was, Khan did not worry himself about it too much. Picking Pikea up, some adjustment for her dinosaur tail was needed before they were ready to go.

Jim reappeared, fully dressed, and wearing the little party hat Pomphrey had been wearing previously.  “Pomphrey is sorry he can’t go, so he asked me to wear his hat in his stead. He’ll be waiting to hear all about your party when we get back.”  He walked over to join his family. “Let’s go have some fun.” He linked arms again with Khan and proceeded toward the door.

Khan gave the small hat a quiet look, but said nothing against it. The object looked foolish, yes, but it made Pikea happy. So as a family, they headed out to celebrate the half-augment, half-human, presently dressed as a dinosaur, birthday girl.

The party was scheduled for the largest mess hall, with the tables cleared to the sides to leave room for games.  The crew had gone all out with balloons and streamers everywhere, and a huge banner in the center reading, ‘Happy Birthday, Pikea!’  At the back of the room, near the view port was a long table groaning under the weight of food, including a cake decorated with dinosaurs.  One of the dinosaurs on the top of the cake, the stegosaurus, of course, had a dialogue balloon that also read, “Happy Birthday, Pikea!” Truly, it was like Jim’s dream of a party for his daughter, which only got better when all assembled burst into applause and cheers when they carried Pikea in.

Initially, Pikea was shy of all the attention and pulled on Khan's ear nervously. But the feeling passed within a second and she smiled, "Hello!" and began to wave at everyone in the room. She liked all the colors and decorations in the room and when she felt comfortable, squirmed in Khan's arms to be let down so that she could walk around on her own.

People waved back, but waited for Pikea to be comfortable and come to them.  Except for Scotty, who darted to the middle, knelt and threw open his arms. “Darlin’ come give yer Uncle Scott a big hug?”

Jim rolled his eyes at the dramatic Scotsman, but grinned just the same.  Scotty loved Pikea like he loved his engines and that was no less than she deserved.  He also exchanged looks with Uhura and Sulu, who both were a bit amused at the antics.  Chekov practically bounced up and down with his own excitement, while McCoy just folded his arms over his chest and looked his customary grumpy.  And no way was Jim having that!

"Hug!" Pikea announced before pouncing into Scotty's arms to hug him. "Hello!" He said again, laughing and happy. Soon, she was hugging everyone in the room, though at times when she jumped around, her dinosaur tail would whack against ankles and legs, but really only served to further announce her presence.

Crew members eagerly doled out hugs and greetings to Pikea, not at all minding a few random smacks of an enthusiastic tail.  It was easy to tell her path from the squeals and cries and laughter, not to mention the constant kneeling and standing of crew.  

Jim went up to Bones and declared, “Frown turned upside down, right now.”

The doctor snorted, but a reluctant grin twitched at the edges of his mouth.  “Jim. Khan. Congratulations on having made it a whole year. She’s a darlin’.  Hate to admit it, but couldn’t have done better myself.”

Khan gave a formal nod in greeting, but attempted to speak as friends would. "You helped bring her into the world, Doctor, therefore you are every bit to blame as well ... and give credit to." Khan said, glancing to Doctor McCoy, but also keeping an eye on Pikea as she socialized with the party attendees.

“I’m only there are few times a year, but you two, you’re there all the time.”  But even as he spoke, McCoy moved to sweep aside the crowd, saying, “Out of my way, Godfather coming through.”  He reached Pikea and knelt for his own hug. “Can Godfather Bones-” he was well resigned to the name by now “-get an extra long hug?”

"Hug!" Pikea announced and wrapped her arms around her Godfather's neck, hugging him tightly. And without letting go, asked, "Up?" So that he would carry her for a little while, as she wanted to see everyone at eye level.

Bones stood up with the little girl carefully in his grip, eyes stinging a bit at the memory of another small girl he used to do the same for.  He held her up and asked, “Where to now, darlin’?”

Jim smiled at the sight of Bones with Pikea and leaned into Khan, murmuring, “I always love to see them together.  Bones looks good with kids.” He reached up and stroked a hand through Khan’s hair, fingers gentle.

"Eat!" Pikea said, holding onto McCoy with one arm, while pointing to the table with the cake with her other.

"He does well with her." Khan agreed, but then added. "Though I feel he often is dancing a line between being happy and sad." It was only something Khan mentioned, because he worried about how much Pikea would pick up on, and if she would begin to reflect his mood.

This did make Bones laugh, and he gestured to Jim and Khan to follow him as he headed for the table.  Other crew, noticing where Pikea was headed, began to congregate around the table and its contents.

“I think it’s a good thing ... for them both,” Jim said firmly and tugged at Khan to urge him to head for the table of food, as well.  “They both love each other, too.”

"Yes, I agree." Khan said quietly, moving with Jim to join the rest at the snack and cake table.

Letting go of McCoy's neck, Pikea began to sign. 'Share. Plate. Food.'

However, not everyone knew sign language, even though for this first year, it was Pikea's primary means of communication. And so not expecting the crew, or even McCoy to fully understand what she was after, Khan translated on her behalf. "Pikea would like to share a plate with you, Doctor. Perhaps you can pick out some snacks together."

Jim grinned and said, “One tradition first, Pikea.  On three. One. Two. Three. Happy Birthday to you,” he began to sing and everyone joined in, including Spock and all the other non-humans.  The ceiling practically vibrated by the time they got to ‘Happy Birthday, dear Pikeaaaa!” But at least everyone finished at the same time.  And burst into applause and more cheers. “And now, the birthday girl may have whatever she likes, including a shared plate with her grumpy Godfather.”

Pikea listened to everyone go into song, though had moments of being shy about so much attention and cuddled in close to her Godfather. But shy or not, she smiled through the entire song. At the end, she cheered too, as her birthday seemed to be an excuse to be loud, all together. "Good!" She said at the end, "Eat!"

“Eat!” Jim echoed and a line formed at the table for the food.  He, however, guided Khan over to the cake. “We shall cut the cake.”  He looked to Pikea and Bones. “How large of a piece will you have with Bonesy?” he asked her with a smile, picking up a knife to slice the cake, which appeared to be marble with a sugar-based frosting.  The dinosaurs were remarkably realistic, and he took a moment to admire the giant dessert.

Spreading her fingers as far as they could reach, Pikea approximated something big, at least, as big or bigger then her hand. But then also pointed to one of the dinosaurs on the cake, "Rar!" She fake-growled with a smile.

“Rar!” Jim agreed and cut her the front half of a mighty tricertops.  “And the rear end for Bones.” He cut that and also put it on the plate.  

“Oh, har, har, Jimbo,” Bones said, accepting the plate.  “For that, I’ll let Pikea have as much sugar as she wants.”  But it was obvious he was joking.

“A little ice cream wouldn’t go awry,” Jim said and asked Pikea, “Want some ice cream?”

"Ok!" Pikea agreed. But the moment it became clear that the cake and ice cream would be sharing a plate, she gave a shout, "No!" Then quickly signed, 'Separate.'

Jim laughed aloud at her yell of ‘no’ and said, “All right.  In a bowl than. Vanilla? Chocolate? Strawberry? Or ... what is this flavor? Leechy nut?  Really?”

Bones rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll take chocolate with my cake, infant.  And hurry up. You’re backing up the line.”

Jim just grinned and heaped a scoop right on top of Bones’ dinosaur rear end.

"Nill-nill-a!" Pikea said, pointing to the vanilla.

Khan meanwhile continued to cut cake slices for the other crewmen. But smiled and accepted with quiet thanks the occasional comment wishing him a good day as well, since he had been the one to give birth to Pikea, as was traditional in non-terrian cultures.

Jim scooped a reasonable portion of vanilla into a small bowl for Pikea and handed it to her.  “Be good for Bones now. Papa and I are going to serve the rest of the cake and say thank you for everyone who came.  And after cake and ice cream is songs. And then games.” He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

Bones said, “I’ll take good care of her, Jim.  Don’t worry. I’ve done this before.” He looked to Pikea.  “Say goodbye to your dads for the moment, darlin’.”

Pikea gave them a wave good-bye, though seemed unconcerned with any idea of it being a permanent parting. She felt safe with her godfather and knew everyone here, they were her family. They were good people, who made her laugh and who talked to her. "Eat-" She said, holding the bowl of ice cream carefully so that it did not spill while her Godfather carried her.

“Yes, let’s take you to the head of the big table,” Bones said, where there was a highchair already waiting for her.  And on it, a party hat, similar to the tiny one Jim was now wearing. “Ready to sit down? Here we go!” He settled her easily in the highchair and took a seat beside her, setting down her cake in front.  “There we go.”

Instantly, the table around them began to fill up with crew members with cake, ice cream, cookies, and dessert delicacies from all over.  Uhura settled on Pikea’s other side for the moment and greeted her again. “Hello, Pikea. Are you enjoying your birthday so far?”

"Yay! My day!" Pikea laughed, then clapped her hands. "Good!" She said, then reached for the small fork that was just her size and began to eat cake with everyone else. Happy to have so many people around her, she began to rock side to side as she ate, doing her best to give an outlet to the excess excited energy that was overwhelming her.

Bones recognized the signs and said, “When you’re done, we can all sing together and work off some of that excitement, Pikea.”  He cut a piece of cake and took a big bite.

Uhura touched the little girl’s right cheek to sweep away a stray wisp of baby fine hair.  “You sounded very brave on your flight this morning, Pikea. Did you like flying with your fathers?”

"Yes! Fly-" Pikea said with bright eyes, looking up at Uhura. 'Very big outside. Lots of colors.' Pikea signed, then looked from her plate to Uhura's, determining if she got good parts of the cake too. 'Do you like?' She asked, eating her cake again, licking the frosting from her lips and fingers.

Uhura looked down at her piece of cake, not having really glanced at it before and noted that Jim had neatly decapitated the T-rex and given it to her.  It was a form of both praise and insult from him, and she hiccuped a laugh. “Yes, Pikea, I like my cake very much.” She also signed as she spoke, hands elegant and flowing.  “It’s always nice to share a celebration with friends.” She looked around her and then back to Pikea. “Especially you.”

The little girl liked this best, when people would sign and speak at the same time, so that she could match her vocabulary in both areas. It was her only means of communicating and sometimes she felt like some people just didn't understand her. But Pikea had come to learn that Uhura was very good at talking with her. 'Good. I am happy." Pikea signed, then began in on her ice cream.

The line for cake and ice cream finally came to an end, and Jim stretched himself to the ceiling and then took a moment to look over the assembly.  “Our baby girl draws a crowd,” he said with quiet satisfaction. He leaned into Khan and reached up to caress his left cheek. “I heard some of the crew congratulating you, too.  And I felt like I was wrong not to have said it before myself. You’re an amazing parent, Noonien. Thank you for carrying Pikea and giving birth to her.”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said, placing a hand on Jim's hip as they spoke and stood close to one another. "I am very happy to have her. And you." He added, offering a small, soft, quick kiss to Jim's fingers. "It is a comfort, to see so many here, wishing to celebrate her life."

“We could sneak out and nobody except Pikea would even notice,” Jim teased.  “And she might not notice for some time. Look at her babbling away to Uhura and Bones.  I know Bones is learning the sign language. It’s nice that Uhura already knows it.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Khan’s jawline.  “Want to malinger a few moments over here or join the group?”

"This is good, Jim." Khan said, willing to stay where they were for a few minutes longer, separate from the group. "She has your charisma, she can talk to anyone, for hours ... she doesn't need us to be attentive all the time, she has the crew, her family." He said, looking to her babble away, explaining to the best of her ability what she did for her birthday so far.

“That is not solely my charisma,” Jim said.  “You hold people riveted when you wish.” He eased into a turn to look into his lover’s eyes, reading them with quiet certainty.  “A year on, Noonien, are you really and truly happy? Do you have here with Pikea and me everything you need?”

"I adore our daughter-" Khan said, surprised by this topic. "I know neither of us were raised with good examples of parenting, but I want to help her grow up well. I hope she never loses her smile." Khan said, looking to Pikea a moment, a little envious of how easy it was for her to express such joy and happiness.

"But I admit," Khan continued after a long pause, "I miss the adventures we used to share. However, it is a small thing ... raising Pikea is much more important to me. Why do you ask, Jim ... do you find me to be, unhappy company?"

“Never,” Jim assured him and kissed his mouth tenderly.  “I just feel that I must ask you now and then, encourage you to tell me the truth of yourself.  Your life has gotten to wrapped up in Pikea, as has mine, and we can’t lose sight of each other. I want to make sure you’re not being neglected as we both try to do right by Pikea.”  He wrapped Khan in a loose hug. “You’re both equally important to me. Never forget that. Right?”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan accepted the public gesture and leaned into Jim slightly, his hand drifting from Jim's hip to the center of his back as he hugged him in return. "I could do with a few days, that belong to just us ... but I feel it is a selfish thing to ask for."

“Are you kidding?  We’ve got a boatload of babysitters to choose from.  Though, in all fairness ... Bones. He’d be tickled to have Pikea to himself for a few days,” Jim said.  “And Pikea would understand now, that we’d only be gone for a little while. It’ll take some time to set-up, and it’d be fun to have a planet to visit, but we’ll make time for us.”  He squeezed Khan lightly again. “Want to get ourselves a little cake? We can eat it here.”

Khan glanced to Doctor McCoy, Pikea's Godfather as he doted on her. "Yes, Jim." He said finally, "I would like that." Then dropping his arms away, turned to cut them both a section of the cake.

Jim grabbed a couple of plates for the cake and said, “They really went all out for the decorations.  I’m so glad Pikea loves dinosaurs. There’s something so refreshing about the way kids almost all seem to love them.”  He held out the plates for Khan to shovel their portions on. “Just wait until you see what I’ve got for later.”

Serving them both a slices of cake, Khan then sat down on a chair close to the food table, keeping separate from the group for just these few minutes. "I agree, it is reassuring to see that at least this part of Pikea's childhood is normal." At least once a week, Pikea asked to watch her favorite dinosaur documentary, or to look through pictures with either parent on the computer, while having the information read to her. That part was a bit advanced for a child her age, but it was still a comfort that she, like many children of Earth, had a dinosaur phase.

Jim sat with him and tangled their feet comfortably, where none could see.  “What kid can resist dinosaurs? We should look at other world’s natural history to see if there were anything comparable to compare.  I can’t think of anything offhand, but Earth can’t be the only one with two so very different evolutionary paths.”

"Yes, I imagine many cultures have archeology departments that have provided extensive research on the subject ... but I am unaware of the details, personally." Khan admitted. Not that he wasn't curious about other planets or their evolutionary tracks, it simply had not been something he had pursued.

“Well, something to do in our free time,” Jim said with a huge grin and looked over to Pikea and company again.  There was much merriment at the table, so Jim directed his attention solely back to Khan again. “How are you doing on this anniversary?  A year ago, you gave birth to our baby girl. Do you miss being pregnant at all, having that special connection to her?”

Khan resisted the strong urge to slide his hand over his own stomach. Yes, he did miss it. And even more secretly, he still craved to have another child. But raising Pikea would take all their energy for some time, so it would be unfair to her to have another so soon. Never mind the fact that Jim would have to be willing to expand their family, to plan it out further. Khan sighed deeply at the memory, but smiled at Jim. "Yes, I do miss it in some regards ... but I enjoy our daughter, being able to speak with her, see her, talk to her ..."

“She is talkative and more active all of the time,” Jim agreed with a smile and reached out to take one of Khan’s hands.  “Tell me what you miss, Noonien? I was always a bit envious of how you could carry her and feed her.” His eyes glanced to Khan’s chest, and a more mischievous grin broke out.  “Though I have less innocent reasons for missing the latter.”

Khan gave a squeeze of their hands, but also directed Jim's fingers back on his own stomach to show him. "I miss holding her, close, right here-" He showed on his lover, knowing that for much of his pregnancy, Jim had wanted to know how it felt. "Carrying that weight was nothing, when I knew I was keeping her safe. I miss, being so deeply connected, that she could wake me up in the night when she was craving the strangest foods." Khan slid his hand away from Jim's belly with another sigh, "I cannot fully explain what I miss about it, Jim ... because I also miss her six months ago, before she could speak and ... I could hold her and stare into her eyes for hours."

Jim slid closer and rested their heads together, stroking Khan’s hair softly.  “I miss that, too. And holding you when she was still in your womb and feeling her kick against you.  But I don’t miss you getting up in the middle of the night to eat peanut butter and ham sandwiches.” He chuckled softly.  “Or your phase with tuna and strawberry jelly. Cause that was just wrong. Pikea’s food ideas were all mixed up.”

"Yes-" Khan gave a slight sneer of his nose and lips, "I am quite happy to be free of those repulsive choices." But the memory of disgust faded, and Khan relaxed, eyes half closed as the two kept their heads pressed together. "And you, Jim? How do you feel, after a year of being a father?"

“A little less freaked out about the whole idea ... and a little more freaked out about the future.  She’s growing up so fast. And she’s so amazingly smart. I don’t know how I’ll ever keep up with the two of you,” Jim admitted.  “But I’m happy, Noonien. So happy. I’ve got you and her and my ship and crew ... it’s kind of a dream come true.” He kissed Khan’s cheek softly and then nuzzled the same spot.

"Yes, she is growing up fast ... it is difficult to research which part of her development we should be focusing on-" Khan glanced at their daughter, happily chatting away, telling and re-telling the story of how they went for a space flight in the shuttle that morning, to anyone who asked, or didn't hear it the first time. "She takes after both her parents." Khan said, giving Jim's hand a squeeze.

“Pffft, I sincerely doubt I was so well behaved,” Jim said with a grin.  He lifted the hand to press a kiss to the pulse at the wrist. “But she definitely has my natural charm and ability to hold an audience.”  He winked at his lover and watched as Pikea used her hands to demonstrate the shuttle. “And both of our love for exploration. She’s gonna wanna fly the thing herself before we know it.”

"Yes, I imagine so." Khan said with a little grin. His gaze shifted from Pikea to Commander Spock, who would likely be the rightful sound of reason if ever such an opportunity were to come up. But even the Vulcan appeared to have some underlying affection for Pikea, as he listened to her retell the story with patience, observing the way she communicated without interruption or correction.

It was in these brief seconds that Khan would still check that no harm and no offence was being given to his daughter, and was immediately satisfied that all present were their allies. The augment trusted the crew with Pikea, truly, but still had a few moments of hyper diligence flare up, ensuring that his daughter was safe. Moments, which were fewer and fewer over the months. "She will want a ship and crew of her own ... but that might be a bit of an excessive gift, for one so young." Khan said with a small tease to his voice and smile.

“Yeah, she’s going to have to wait a while on that one,” Jim agreed, “but considering she’s a mix of us, that might not be as long as we’d want.”  He did not share Khan’s moments of worry about Pikea when she was with his crew. He trusted them implicitly, even Scotty (whose carelessness with his own and Keenser’s safety was legendary), to take care of and watch after his daughter.  Every one of them would take a phaser blast in her protection; he knew that as well as he knew his own name. And that trust allowed him to relax completely during these moments, the only time he really did. Besides, he knew Khan was always watching and nobody would mess with his daughter.  Not nobody not no how.

Uhura stood at the table and asked the group, “Shall we begin with some games?”

"Yes!" Pikea said with a smile too big for her little face. But first she held up her hands, sticky with some cake frosting for McCoy to help her with.

Bones carefully wiped off her hands and mouth, using a small, wet towel to help get off all of the cake remains.  He knew exactly how to get tiny fingers clean. “There we go, darlin.’ Let’s go see what Nyota has planned.” He helped her down to the floor and kept hold of her hand.

“Are we going to join or just watch?” Jim asked Khan with an eager grin.  He kinda wanted to play, too. Okay, he really wanted to play ... and have Khan play.

"Yes, let's go play-" Khan said, and stood, holding Jim's hand a moment longer, before letting go, so that they could join the growing crowd ready to play games.

Pikea happily held her godfather's hand, her dinosaur tail swaying behind her as she walked. But her eyes were on Uhura, waiting for instruction.

“Alright, we did a crew-wide poll about what games to play at Pikea’s party,” Uhura said, “with the understanding that she gets to choose her favorites.”  She knelt to smile at Pikea and said, “So, we have some suggestions here- Duck, Duck, Goose; Tunnel Tag; Simon Says; Telephone ... do any of those strike your fancy?  There are some non-Terrans ones, too.”

Jim took Khan’s hand back when he stood and stuck out his tongue at the other man, refusing to let go as they strolled up to join the others.  It was a large crowd gathering, and he wondered how many could play at once.

Pikea took the time to think over the name of each the games, and everyone looking at her for an answer. "Hm ... play, goose-goose?" She said finally, looking at Uhura with a smile.

There was a general cheer, and Uhura said, “Everyone who wants to play get in a line here.  I’m going to split us up. Does everyone know how to play?”

Jim said, “I don’t, teacher, will you tell us?” in a playful voice.

"Sit-" Pikea said, pulling her godfather to sit in the growing circle of party attendees. But as Jim played pretend that he didn't know how to play the game, Pikea wasn't having it. She left her godfather's side and marched over to Jim and pulled on his knee, "Sit, daddy! Sit!" She ordered with a shake of her head.

Uhura included Bones and Jim in the group that would play with Pikea, but split up others so that there were soon several small circles of crewmembers playing Duck, Duck, Goose (or as Pikea called it goose-goose).  Each circle included about twenty people, and the noise of their running about was amazing. And amusing.

Jim followed Pikea with a mock pout.  “Aw, c’mon, Pikea, I wanted Uhura to tell us how to play,” he said, even as he sat down next to Bones.  Joined hands tugged Khan after him, too.

“Well, there is one special rule for playing in Pikea’s circle,” Uhura said.  “Adults have to run on their knees.”

“Which explains why you’ve covered up your lovely legs today,” Jim sighed and grinned as Uhura bounced a handy ball off his head.  “Knees, check.”

Pikea all but jumped in place with excitement, watching as other groups began to play the game. She giggled and laughed and cheered at the noise, but finally settled to sit down in her circle to play as well. She wiggled back in forth, happy with the energy in the room and getting to play games with everyone.

"Who will be it, first?" Khan asked, seeing that other groups had already made their choice.

“I will,” Uhura declared and pointed at Jim.  “No cracks ... troublemaker.” She went around on her knees, gently placing a hand on people’s heads and declaring, “Duck, duck, duck, goose!”  And then off she raced on her knees with an ensign in hot pursuit. She escaped by a ponytail and laughed in delight the whole time.

The ensign straightened his red shirt, cleared his throat and went about his own serious round, until he gently ‘Goosed’ Pikea.  And he went off, half-time, on his knees.

Pikea squealed with delight at being chosen as goose. As fast as she could manage in her dinosaur costume, Pikea pushed herself up and spun around to run in the right direction after the ensign. As small as she was, Pikea still had the advantage of being able to use her entire leg while running, managed to catch up with the ensign and tag him back before he sat in her place. Grabbing the end of her tail, Pikea returned to her seat proudly, as the ensign had to go again.

The ensign groaned in defeat and keeled over dramatically, before bouncing back up again.  With a wicked grin, he chose Jim and this time, used his full speed to zoom off from the captain.  He laughed his ass off as he beat Jim back to his spot and winked at Pikea.

Jim huffed a breath and said, “Cheater,” to the ensign and then went on his own round and sure enough, when he hit Khan, he yelled, “GOOSE!” and scurried off as fast as his knees could carry him, laughing.

Pikea was thrilled with the events and watched eagerly, cheering, in general and not picking a side.

Khan, who had some suspicion of Jim's intentions, gave a huff as he got into position to chase after his lover. And though he was on his knees, the augment also put his hands on the floor to help propel himself forward, using his arms as extra legs to give himself a little more speed so that he could catch Jim.

“Hey, wait, no crawling!” Jim yelled back and scooted forward even faster.  “Cheater!!!” He yelped as Khan closed in on him and began to use his own hands, as well.  “If he can do it, I can!” He called to Pikea, “Save me from your evil Papa, Pikea!”

Pikea pointed at Khan and then looked to her godfather, wanting to be sure he saw what she was seeing. Cheating! "Ah!" She cried out at them, but did not have the words for her objections.

Bones was laughing himself harsh, but did protest for his best friend, as well, “Hey, no fair!  You’re faster than Jim anyway!” He moved to block Khan’s path playfully.

“Thanks, Pikea!  Thanks, Bones!” Jim called and lunged forward to try and beat Khan to the spot, nearly out of breath from laughter and good spirits.

Khan got tangled up in McCoy blocking his way, but smiled at the friendly attempt. So that when Jim slid into his spot on the circle, Khan sat back on his knees to look at Pikea. "Was I cheating, Pikea?" He asked her, testing her moral decision making.

"Yes!" Pikea said, then attempted to point to her dinosaur covered knee to explain what Khan should have been doing.

"Oh?" Khan asked innocently, "Just on my knees? Oh, I see. Thank you, Pikea. I won't cheat again." He said with a nod and then started around the circle, tapping everyone lightly as he passed them by as a 'duck', before getting to Pikea and announcing her as the goose. As promised, Khan did not cheat this time, running on his knees, and even making his circle a little wide around the group so that she had a chance to catch him.

Bones scooted back into his place and accepted a high five from Jim as the conversation between Khan and Pikea took place.  

As Khan chose Pikea, Jim cheered and said, “Go Pikea!  Run, Khan, run! Go Pikea! Go both of you!! Sheesh, having to be on all sides is hard.”  His cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling at Khan’s obvious allowance of letting Pikea get close to him.  And from how hard everyone was cheering throughout the room at their silly games. This was a good break for them all, a release from the business of being Starfleet’s top crew.

Even with giving Pikea a chance, Khan still made it back to the spot before she could tag him, but only just barely. Pikea smiled and drew in breath, having pushed herself to catch her papa in the game. But she was excited by the chance to pick the next person, and so after catching her breath, began to run a tight circle around the group, tapping everyone on their shoulder as ducks, building up speed before she finally yelled "Goose-goose!" when tapping her godfather.

Bones stumbled a little on his knees coming out of the gate and then proved to be a terrible pursuer.  By the time he finally made it around the circle, almost everyone was howling with laughter, as Pikea beat him by a mile.  His next two attempts went no better, as a lieutenant from engineering and one from astrophysics beat him handily. Jim was of the firm opinion that Yeoman Rand allowed herself to be caught to spare the good doctor some pride.  Especially when she managed to charge down her first choice, the main Transporter Technician, Lloyd.

“Three cheers for Goose-Goose!” Uhura called at the end of that round, and everyone burst into applause.  “Who needs a break!?” Almost the entire room shot up a hand.

Finding the nearest available adult, Pikea took hold of their hand and gave a gentle tug to get their attention. "Drink. Please." She asked with a hopeful smile. The game had been fun and exciting and everyone had laughed. But it also took a lot of energy to run around so much and laugh so hard. So a break was good.

Pikea had chosen one of the only Orions left in Starfleet, a young Ensign named Jarv, who flushed with pleasure at having been asked a favor by the little girl.  “What would you like to drink, Ms. Pikea?” he asked, leading her to the table of refreshments.

Jim remained on his knees, laughing and joking with the still somewhat annoyed Bones.  He noted Pikea getting a drink with one of his crew and sighed with satisfaction. “Four hundred babysitters.  A parent can’t get luckier.”

Pikea looked over the containers with different juices, then pointed to the soft yellow lemonade. "Drink. Please." She asked with another smile, then waited for the adult to pour the juice into a glass for her. "Fun?" She asked, wanting to know if the ensign was having a good time.

Jarv poured her a glass of lemonade and handed it to her carefully.  “Yes, your party is very fun, Pikea,” he said in his accented Standard.  “Thank you for inviting me.” He picked up his own cup and sipped at the liquid curiously, finding it to his taste.  “Are you having fun?”

Taking a hefty sip, Pikea quenched her thirst with the tart drink she enjoyed so much. "Yes! Happy! Fun!" Pikea agreed, then took another drink with a sigh of pleasure. "Good." She said, feeling that everything was as it should be.

Jarv smiled even more brightly and asked, “Would you like to rejoin your parents?  They both seem to be sitting down still. Maybe we should bring them a drink, too?”

Pikea considered her parents still sitting on the floor, then the table of drinks. "Yes, please." She decided. Putting her drink on the floor, Pikea looked over the drink choices again, this time with her parents in mind, instead of her own tastes. Then pointing out two other flavours available, Pikea asked the ensign as best as she could, to pour those for her daddy and papa. Decision made, she squatted down and picked up her drink again and started to walk back to the group. "Drink!" She announced to the others taking their break.

Ensign Jarv poured a cup of each for the Captain and Khan and carried them over to the men.  “Pikea asked me to get these for you, but I’m not sure which is for whom,” he said with an apologetic smile.  

“Oh, the grape soda is definitely for me,” Jim said, reaching for the cup.  “Thank you, Ensign Jarv. It was kind of you to help Pikea out.” He patted the ground next to him and said, “Join the group for our rest break.  I’m sure we’ve got another game planned soon. Right, Pikea?”

"Yes." Pikea said and took a seat, wiggling her feet from side to side as she drank from her cup of lemonade. "Good fun."

"Thank you, Ensign." Khan said accepting the cup from the young man and the choice of drink Pikea had made for him.

“Too good of a fun,” Bones said with a little frown.  “I’m no good at Duck, Duck, Goose, Pikea. I hope you pick a game I’m better at next.”

“We should play Pin the Tail on the Grumpy Doctor!” Jim enthused.

Bones threw him a play glare and stood with as much dignity as possible.  “I will not even answer that ridiculous comment,” he said, before heading off to get himself a drink and a cookie.

Ensign Jarv had shyly joined them and said, “I liked the game.  Everyone was having a good time. It’s nothing like the parties I knew when I was a child.”

"No?" Pikea asked, showing her curiosity and interest in learning something new.

"Could you tell us, and Pikea, what parties were like for you, growing up?" Khan asked, though gave the young man an unspoken request to make his answer family-friendly. "Maybe you could explain a game we could play, that might be fun."

“Uh.  Well, we didn’t really have parties for children,” Jarv explained, very embarrassed.  “Only for adults. Kids would help out sometimes, but there weren’t games like this.” He smiled at Pikea and said, “This party is very nice for me to participate in because I’ve never played games like this before.”

Jim assigned some kudos to the young Orion for explaining as best he could the absolute fuckery that was his home world.  “Well, we’re glad you can be here to celebrate with and for Pikea. It’s nice to share your day, right, Pikea?”

"Yes!" Pikea agreed, and proceeded to sign, in communicating her further pleasure, but it was not easy to read in her dinosaur costume.

Still, Khan was accustomed to translating for Pikea, when she tried to express more complex ideas to others through sign language. "Yes, it is good for us all to share and to have fun, I agree Pikea. Games are good to share with friends."

“Will you tell me, what are you dressed up as?” Jarv asked, very curious himself.  “I am unfamiliar with this animal.” He gestured to the tail and dinosaur body.

“Oh ho, Ensign Jarv needs to learn about dinosaurs!” Jim enthused.  “That’s awesome!”

At this question, Pikea jumped up and held onto her tail to show the young man the plates down the back of her costume, saying a few words that were nearly English. Before finally announcing herself as, "Stego- sour-us!"

Khan chuckled gently and helped elaborate upon her attempt at teaching. "Yes, the stegosaurus was a dinosaur on Earth, nearly 155 million years ago. They had plates down their back and spiked tails, likely used as a form of defence from predators. It is Pikea's favourite dinosaur from that era."

“I had no idea Earth had such a different fauna than,” Jarv said.  “I presume they are all gone? Certainly, I have never heard of them before.”

“They went extinct a long time ago,” Jim agreed.  “And good thing for mammals because a stegosaurus was up to 9 meters in length ... and they were only medium-sized.  But they’re Pikea and my favorites because they had awesome plates on their backs and weaponized tails. But they were plant eaters, so they weren’t as dangerous as other species were.  Many Terran children go through a dinosaur phase.”

Making a demonstration, Pikea got up and in the center of their semi-circle gathering on the floor, proceeded to walk around on all fours and wiggled her butt to swing her tail behind her. "Stego- Rar!"

More crewmembers came over to watch Pikea demonstrate and exclaimed over her performance of stegosaurus, even as Jim preened happily at it all.  But he got up and suddenly zipped off as fast as he could.

Jarv did not notice the untimely exit of his captain, watching Pikea with fascination and delight.  “I understand,” he said. “How do people know about stegosaurus, if they went extinct?”

Standing up again, Pikea held her tail with a smile. But she knew she couldn't explain what was being asked, so moved to sit in Khan's lap to listen to him talk.

Khan placed a hand on Pikea's back as he spoke, "There are fossil artefacts all over the planet, that have preserved the bone structure of dinosaurs from different periods of Earth's history. For instance, the Stegosaurus, which is from the Jurassic period. And though we don't know what their skin color was, or even what sound they made, palaeontologists have supplied scientific research of their bones, and where they were found, has provided much information as to their overall health at the time of their death, what they ate, and whether or not they lived in family groups.”

Jarv listened with intense interest, as did the others who were unfamiliar with dinosaurs.  And suddenly, Uhura let out a delighted laugh and pointed in the direction of the entrance to the Mess Hall.

There, a strange figure approached.  The general size matched a human, but otherwise, the shape was completely different.  He was reptilian with short little arms and a big head, mouth open to show long sharp teeth.  But the gait was not at all threatening, big and bouncy instead. In fact, the creature seemed to dance his way over to them, bopping from side-to-side.

“What is that?” Jarv asked, mouth open.

Pikea climbed over her papa to see who had entered to join the party, but squealed with joy at the sight of another dinosaur.

"That appears to be a Tyrannosaurus, from the Cretaceous period ... also an extinct dinosaur, but rather famously, the Tyrannosaurus is a carnivore ... you better go check it out, Pikea." Khan said, helping his daughter get to her feet so that she could interact with the other dinosaur.

The Tyrannosaurus made a little roar and leap in the air at the sight of Pikea’s stegosaurus and approached with lowered head and a dancing gait.  He growled, but the noise was friendly, not at all like a carnivore.

“Is that Jim?” Bones asked Khan, sotto voce, recognizing the jaunty step and playful aspect.  “Where did he get that costume? Oh, he’ll want to wear that all the time.” He put his head down in mock despair.

Khan observed with some amusement, taking in the sight of the two in dinosaur costumes. "Yes, I assume it is Jim ... since he mysteriously disappeared from the party. As for the costume, I do not know where he got it ... but Pikea seems to like it."

Stepping closer, Pikea pretend-growled as well, being a dinosaur that stood her ground at the much bigger Tyrannosaurus. But at the playful attitude, she came up closer to the head of the dinosaur and whispered, "Daddy?"

Jim couldn’t help a laugh and said, “I’m the big, fearsome, T-rex!  But you may call me Daddy.” He bumped his inflated nose into Pikea’s right cheek gently.  “Do you like your Daddy dinosaur?” With a little wriggle of his rear, he made the costume tail flop around, before doing a little dance around Pikea.

“Tell me someone is recording this,” Uhura said.  “This must be preserved for all time.”

“On it,” Sulu said with a clear snicker in his voice.

Assured now that it was her daddy and not something unknown to her, Pikea giggled brightly as she danced around with the other dinosaur, following the much larger tale. "Rar, rar, daddy!"

“Rar!  Rar!” Jim agreed and danced with Pikea, making sure not to bump too hard into her small frame.  Music came on the speakers (Uhura’s doing), and Jim really got down to the beat, making his tail sway everywhere.  “Watch T-rex work!” he yelled.

Bones looked at Khan seriously and asked, “How is it that you two get along so well, Khan?  He really is a child at heart. And a first-class infant when he chooses.”

“Everybody dance!” Jim called and several younger crewmembers, Chekov included, joined in the ridiculous movements.

"Yes, when he wants to be." Khan agreed, remaining on the floor with McCoy, among those who were not going to be foolish enough to dance. "Jim knows his audience. He is childish with Pikea, and I wager, derives some satisfaction in knowing you will always look after him ..." Khan said, then felt foolish for talking out of turn. What he observed in Jim's relationship with others really wasn't for him to comment on, nor make such assumptions.

Uhura turned on the ‘Hokey Pokey’ and joined in the fun, urging Sulu with her.  Scotty and Keenser were already out there with the others. “Right foot in. Right foot out.  Right foot in, and shake it all about.” And Jim’s dinosaur form caused a lot of laughter in and of itself, especially when he ‘shook it all about.’  

Bones smiled a little and said, “I’m glad he’ll give me the chance to help take care of him.  He’s been my best friend practically since I met him. I lost Jo and can’t take care of her anymore, but Jim needed someone to help him ... and he let me be that person.  And he still does. It makes me happy to be able to do a little. Not much anymore, especially since he has you and Pikea, bit even a little is worth something.”

Khan watched the party guests dance with Jim and Pikea for a little, waving with one hand at Pikea when she waved at him. He paused before continuing this line of conversation with McCoy, but eventually did speak up. "Jim of course enjoys pushing your buttons ... I personally do not always understand it, but I know it is how you express friendship with one another." Khan paused again before adding, "And when you get tired of babying Jim, you can always take care of Pikea, she will need it in ways neither Jim nor I have experience with."

The music switched to the ‘Bunny Hop,’ and Jim flailed about with great abandon, managing to keep his balance with no little effort.  He took Pikea’s hand and helped her with the steps. He enjoyed every step and every moment, the rhythm of the crew around him. “Are you having fun, Pikea?” he asked his daughter.  “Fun with daddy Rex?”

“I’m sure you’ll learn,” Bones said, “but I’ll be happy to help in anyway I can.  And be there for all three of you. For now, I think I’ll get more drinks for them.  They’re going to need it after all of this dancing.”

"Thank you, Doctor." Khan said, remaining in his spot at he watched Pikea and Jim dance with the others.

"Fun! Yes! Rar!" Pikea said, with a firm hold on Jim's hand. But the food and games and dancing was finally starting to wear the little girl out.

Jim, too.  Dancing in an inflated costume was hard!  And tiring. When the song ended, he asked Pikea, “Shall we go say hi to Papa?  He hasn’t met Daddy Rex yet. I’m afraid he may not like me.” He made a sad face, forgetting she can’t see, although the entire costume drooped with him.

"Yes, daddy." Pikea said and held his hand to walk them over to where Khan was still sitting on the floor. "Look!" She said to Khan as she brought the much bigger dinosaur with her.

"Yes, Pikea. I see. You were dancing together, two dinosaurs. Was that fun?" Khan asked, giving her a light hug, but also helped to unzip part of her costume to let her body breathe under the layers after so much activity.

Jim crash landed beside Khan and asked casually, “So, how did a nice augment like you end up with an old lizard like me?” in his best sleazy voice.

Bones came up and set a cup full of liquid beside Jim, before putting the other near Pikea.  He snorted at his friend and rolled his eyes extravagantly, before heading over to join in a bit of dancing himself, which had become a little more adult in Pikea’s absence.  By which he meant junior high school style.

"Thank you, Doctor-" Khan said as McCoy headed to join the other guests. Then with a gentle hand, placed it on top of the costume head, trying to feel out where Jim actually was in there. "Doing alright?"

Pikea took the drink and downed it in several big gulps, as she caught her breath. "Good. Tired. Good." She said, laying out on the floor next to Khan as well.

“The head is way over my actual head,” Jim said with a laugh and lightly stuck out an arm to poke Khan.  “Do you like my costume, Noonien? I was saving it for Pikea’s birthday. I think she liked it.” He peered around his lover to where their daughter was now stretched out.  “Do you like Daddy Rex, Pikea?”

"It was a good idea, Jim. Good for play-time with Pikea." Khan said, patting what he presumed to be Jim's back.

"Yes, good. Daddy rex. Fun." Pikea said with a grin.

Jim laughed some more and said, “Now, we just have to get Papa a dinosaur costume, too!  What kind of dinosaur should Papa be?” He looked at his lover seriously, which made the head of the costume tilt at a considering angle, in deep thought.  “How about a Psittacosaurus? Papa would look cute with a parrot like bill and quills on his rear end.”

"Yes, you think so?" Khan prompted with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What do you think, Pikea?"

Pikea looked at her papa and frowned deep in thought trying to imagine.

But without an answer, Khan then got up on all fours, lowered his head and began to paw at the ground with one hand in play.

Jim grinned his delight at how silly Khan was willing to be for the pleasure of their daughter.  He would have hugged Khan from behind, if he was not encumbered by the costume. And then he threw that notion to the wind and practically tackled Khan to give him a huge hug, T-rex costume and all.  “Rar!”

"Oh no, Pikea! I am being attacked by a carnivore! He's going to eat me, help me Pikea!" Khan said, but was careful to use a playful tone and not something their daughter would take to heart as genuine danger.

"Rar!" Pikea then jumped in and tackled her daddy in turn, attempting to roll over him, as if that would do the trick.

The tackle did throw Jim a bit off balance in his inflatable costume, and he rolled, careful of his daughter to his back with an exaggerated grunt.  “Oh noes, I have been attacked by the mighty Pikea, the stegosaurus! Whatever shall I do!?” His silly inflatable arms flailed.

"Thank you, Pikea." Khan said, "You saved me." He said, sitting back on his heels to watch Jim and Pikea play. "Maybe we can try to be friends with the tyrannosaurus. Don't eat us, and we will be friends, what do you think?" Khan prompted.

"Yes!" Pikea agreed, and then looked to Jim for answer as to whether they would be friend or foe.

“This Daddy rex knows what side his bread is buttered on,” Jim said.  “Friends! I was only trying to give the cute dinosaur a hug. It’s not my fault everyone is scared of me.”  He awkwardly rolled to a sitting up position and held out his tiny arms. “Hugs for the nice T-rex?”

"Yes, ok!" Pikea said happily and hugged her daddy.

"Good, all friends now." Khan said, patting Pikea on the back.

“How you doing, Pikea?” Jim asked, bouncing her gently on his knee.  “Are you having a nice party?” He looked back to where the dancing was a bit more sedate and other people were sitting and standing and talking.  “You’ve made everyone here really happy, Pikea. Daddy rex, too.”

"Yes. Good." Pikea said, keeping herself snuggled into her daddy, even though it was hard to get to him through the costume.

"Let's go take a break-" Khan said as he stood and reached for Pikea to come to him. "I need the refresher." He said as an excuse to clean her up as well.

Jim handed over Pikea as best he could and said, “I’ll just be here, mingling.  I have a few more dance moves to show off.” He struggled mightily and finally heaved himself to his feet.  “Once I learn how to stand up again.” He bestowed a dinosaur kiss to both of his loved ones. “Don’t be long.”

"We won't be long." Khan echoed back, cradling Pikea in his arms to make a quiet exit. The two headed to the public refresher across the hall, in which Khan helped free Pikea of her costume for a little while in order to clean her up, chatting a little, quietly, privately, so that Pikea was not so overwhelmed with stimulation from being with all the party guests. Then after a few minutes, Khan redressed Pikea in her costume and they returned to the gathering.  

By the time Pikea and Khan returned, there was loud music echoing through the Mess Hall and with very few exceptions, the entire party was following Jim’s lead in a wild conga line.  The costumed captain was bopping, kicking, ducking, weaving and generally cavorting his way around the room. And he had all but the most serious crewmembers dancing with him and laughing their tails off.  Even Uhura was there, shaking a lovely leg and showing off her elegance where so many stumbled and staggered.

"Look at that, Pikea, everyone is dancing like the person in front of them ... and your daddy is leading the way." Khan pointed out to the one-year old in his arms.

Pikea giggled at this, but half jumped in Khan's arms, wanting to be apart of it, so Khan let her down so that she could charge ahead and join the rest in dance.

“Pikea!” Jim called.  “Come join in the fun!  Let her in, guys!”

Sulu and Chekov separated to welcome Pikea between them and helped her dance along with the rest, making sure she was able to keep up and not get injured.  

As they danced by Khan, Jim said, “Join us!!  Don’t be a party pooper like Spock! It’s a conga line!”  He swept on by, everyone else just behind in a huge line.

"You have a more then adequate following." Khan said, not joining in, but waved to Pikea as she waddled by with the rest. Though she was unable to mimic all the moves, she did keep up, especially with Sulu and Chekov looking after her.

Spock strolled slowly over to Khan and stood next to the other man, watching the procession.  “I never fail to be fascinated with the Captain’s ability to interact with his crew. I know of no other member of Starfleet who would use such ... irreverence as a bond.  I can find no logical explanation for why, but the evidence strongly indicates that his methods are most effective. Including on myself.”

Khan turned his head to acknowledge Spock as he spoke, listening to his words over the sound of the music. "Many cultures express social bonds though dance and music, even though there are different methods between species, it is perhaps a common language ... and Jim is quite good at communicating in such a way." Khan paused, then addressed the last of what Spock had said, "There is a place for you to join in, if you wish to participate."

“And for you,” Spock said with a quirked eyebrow.  “Yet, here we remain.” He turned back to the procession and watched a moment.  “The Captain also understands the line between pushing enough and pushing too far.  It is a delicate balance that I have never been able to comprehend, but which he walks with every interaction. I appreciate that he knows where to draw the line for me.  This kind of exuberance ... I am not comfortable in participating in, but I find a strange comfort in watching.” He glanced back to Khan. “Is it not the same with you?”

"Yes, I understand. It is the same." Khan said, not always finding it easy to admit to the similarities between himself and the Vulcan, but they were there. The two men were quiet for a few minutes, watching the parade of crewmembers before Khan spoke up again. "I am glad that you were able to make yourself available for Pikea's birthday. She enjoys spending time with the crew, and I know she enjoys trying to communicate with both Uhura and yourself."

“She is a remarkable being,” Spock said with more than a hint of genuine affection, something he still struggled to keep out of his expression.  “It is only logical to wish to be part of her development and encourage her exceptional mind.” He turned to Khan and ducked his head a little. “I am grateful for the opportunity to be a part of Lady Pikea’s life.  I know you have cause to distrust and dislike me.”

Khan was still for a moment, then turned his body to face Spock. "I want you to be a part of her life." He said clearly. "Her development depends upon the influence of many minds, and the kindness and love of a family group, so that she does not turn out like me. Our personal history- is our own. You have similar cause to distrust and dislike me ... but that is our problem to solve, over time. It is not Pikea's burden to bear."

Spock kept his gaze on Khan now and said, “I do not believe that Jim would mind if the Lady Pikea were like you.  Your character is one I questioned when Jim-” and here, as before, he used his friend’s name quite deliberately “-first decided that you should travel with us.  But as before, I discovered his estimation of another to be quite correct, whereas mine was faulty. We have had our difficulties, but they were caused by situations beyond either of our control.  Now that your situation is stable and your family group established, you are an upstanding member of this crew. And an able father and partner.” He nodded once to add force behind his statement.

Khan listened, not taking a single word from the Vulcan lightly. "Thank you, Commander." He said after a breath, finding an unusual sense of comfort that Spock would approve of him in this way. "It has taken time, but with Jim and the crew of the Enterprise, I am no longer isolated, or pushed to express rage. Two core components of my own upbringing, that I do not wish for Pikea. That is my meaning."

“Yes,” Spock agreed gravely.  “Lady Pikea will never know isolation or cruelty, if but one of the crew of the Enterprise may be there to prevent it.  Least of all yourself or Jim.” He turned his attention back to the group just as they all fell to floor in an exaggerated fashion at the captain’s command and the music’s end.

From his place on the floor, Jim called, “Okay, I think we need a timeout.  I’m just going to lie here for awhile.” He flopped completely.

Khan turned his head towards the group and looked at Jim lopsidedly. "Excuse me." He said, excusing himself from Spock as he then approached Jim. Crouching down, Khan gave his lover a little smile. "Perhaps it is time to change out of the costume." Khan suggested, feeling that it was perhaps partly to blame for smothering Jim's energy.

Jim grinned up at Khan and said, “I think you might be right.  I have a longing sensation for another nap. That’d be two in one day ... that’s terrible.  But maybe Pikea needs one, too?” He angled his head to look for her, though he didn’t get it far off the ground.  “Where is she, anyway?”

Khan pulled his head up and looked to where she had been in the dance line, then to where she had pulled herself after the song had ended. "She appears to be of the same mind-" Khan said, pointing her out to Jim. As Pikea was crawling up onto McCoy's lap and tucking herself against his arm in a way that was common during nap time. "It has been a full and busy day for her."

“Oh, thank you,” Jim said in an obviously relieved way.  “We can nap together … I am so pathetic.” He laughed at himself, struggled his way up to a sitting position and then reached out to Khan.  “Give the dinosaur a hand up?”

Bones lifted Pikea in his arms and carried her toward her parents, lightly stroking her hair and singing a soft lullaby to her.  He smiled at the sight of Jim asking Khan for help up, the silly dinosaur costume weighing him down now.

"Come along then, Daddy Rex." Khan said and he helped haul Jim to his feet, though kept a hand on him so that he would remain upright with the awkward costume. "Nap time." He said, then gave McCoy a genuine smile. "I see Pikea decided your lap would be the most peaceful for nap time."

“Pikea always has had good taste,” Jim said.  “Gets it from her Daddy rex ... and from her Papa, too, I guess.”  He leaned in to press a dinosaur peck to Bones’ head, since he couldn’t prevent it with arms full of Pikea.

“Dammit, Jim,” McCoy muttered, not wanting to disturb the little girl.  He offered her to Khan and said, “Party overload. Jo would always do that, too.  Move off to a corner, curl up and fall asleep. Wake up a few hours later ready to party some more.”  He chuckled, though there was a hint of sadness in it.

Khan accepted Pikea carefully, supporting her sleeping body close to his chest. As she barely opened her eyes to register the change of hands, but sighed deeply, needing the rest. "Yes, I can imagine. There is quite a lot to experience, when one is so young." Khan said, looking to McCoy. "As for the party, I imagine it will disband somewhat, now that it is naptime. But I want to thank you for looking after Pikea and being willing to play games. I know she had a good time."

“It was my genuine pleasure,” Bones said with more than a hint of his Southern drawl.  “Everyone had fun. I think they may stick around for awhile longer just to decompress.”  He looked over Jim in his dinosaur costume and added, “I heard several suggestions for a masquerade party, now that somebody has put that in their heads.”

Jim grinned unrepentantly and said, “That sounds awesome, Bones.  What a great idea. We’ll definitely have to think about that.” He wiggled a little.  “But now, we have to think about getting back to our quarters and getting Pikea down for a nap ... and maybe me, too.”

"A masquerade?" Khan echoed back, "That would be interesting." Khan said, allowing himself to think on the idea briefly. "That might be a good opportunity to provide relief for the crew." Khan suggested, but otherwise did not speak more on the subject. Right now, it was time to get Pikea back to their quarters, and to bed. Khan gave McCoy a nod of his head as he excused himself and Jim as they broke away from the group.

Bones waved a goodbye and then returned to the party and a certain pretty lieutenant from engineering.

Jim walked with Khan toward their quarters, heading first for the turbolift.  “You really like the idea of a masquerade, Noonien? I think it would be a lot of fun.”  He squeezed into the entrance of the turbolift and managed to make enough room for the rest of his family.

"Yes, why not?" Khan said, petting two fingers over Pikea's head, brushing back her dark hair. "We can keep our costumes a secret from one another, and then rise to the challenge of finding each other." Khan suggested. "At any rate, such social activities are good for moral, as Pikea's party just proved."

“Ah, so this is something you can organize,” Jim said, turning his dinosaur head to look at Khan.  “With help, of course. Maybe Yeoman Rand. Or Uhura. They’re both good at these party things. I bet Sulu would have some kickass ideas, too.  What do you think?”

"It is not necessary that I organize it, but I will, if that is your wish." Khan said, "It simply sounded like an intriguing suggestion." Khan looked at Jim, buried within the layers of his costume, "Ready to be out of that suit yet?"

“Necessary, no ... but I think it’d be good for you, Noonien,” Jim said and nearly exploded out of the turbolift, trying to cram himself through the door.  “And yes, I am a bit. Though I really love it, too. Will you take a holophoto of me holding a sleeping Pikea in it? While she’s in costume, too?”

"Yes, of course." Khan said as they headed down the hall, which provided a little more room for Jim to move, then the lift had. "I think Pikea had a very good birthday. You did very well." Khan said, wanting to affirm Jim's part of Pikea's happiness.

“Thank you, Noonien,” Jim said warmly.  “I like to think that we did very well. She certainly did seem to have a good time.  Everybody did. And that’s what I want to see. She interacts well with all of the crew.  She’s learning not to see anyone as being different ... just as many kinds of people. I think that’s as important as anything.”  He hesitated and looked over at Khan, before asking, “And you fit in well, too, Noonien. I saw you talking to Spock. That was really nice to see.”

"Yes, she is good at making friends, without judgement for any perceivable differences." Khan agreed, then added, "I have no sense of her responding to anyone with mistrust or hesitation." Khan said as they approached their quarters. "Commander Spock and I do well, when we are talking about Pikea." Khan said, confirming that yes, he was interacting in a civil manner, even if some interactions still felt out of place for the augment.

Jim made a light scoffing noise, which echoed in his inflated head.  “We need to get you chatting about other things. The time has come to put the rest of the past behind us, Noonien.  There’s too much future, to worry about what already came.” He stopped to let his lover and child enter first, before he fought through their door.

"In our own time, Jim." Khan said simply, entering into their room and headed straight for Pikea's bedroom. "Come along, Daddy Rex. Photo-" He said, turning to offer Pikea into his arms so that he could take the holophoto Jim wanted. "Then naptime."

Jim chuckled softly as Khan used the silly nickname and tenderly took Pikea into his awkward arms.  He made sure he had a good hold of her and then posed for the holophoto. “Ready when you are. And I don’t even have to say cheese.”

Khan removed a small attachment from the wall. Holding it up, it looked like a translucent frame which captured the exact image before it without altering depth or light quality, unless Khan wanted it to. And he didn't. He took a few pictures of Jim in costume, holding their sleeping daughter and smiled. "There, it is saved to your files." Khan said, then put the attachment back on the wall. "Now, to bed."

“Yes, Papa,” Jim said and handed Pikea back over to him.  “I’ll help you as soon as I deflate.” He snickered like a teenager at a terrible joke and lurched off for their bedroom to remove the costume.  “Thanks for the holophoto. I think we should put a copy up in here.”

"Yes, if you would like." Khan called out softly. Asking the lights in Pikea's room to dim, Khan helped the sleeping one-year old out of her costume and into bedclothes before carefully placing her in her pod to sleep. Too tired from all the activity that day, Pikea barely made a sound as she was put to bed, save for sighing happily as she curled into her favourite blanket.

Jim came in just after Khan finished getting Pikea all covered up, the top of the dinosaur deflated and hanging over his back, but the feet and lower half still on.  He lifted Pomphrey out of his terrarium and placed the tribble gently beside Pikea, where he snuggled and began to purr. “Let her have her best friend for her nap,” he said and leaned down to kiss her cheek.  “Sleep tight, Pikea.”

"She will want to tell Pomphrey all about the party, once she wakes up." Khan said, then placed a hand on Jim's arm so that they would leave her to nap in peace. "I see you are half human, half dinosaur." Khan observed once the door to Pikea's room was closed behind them. "Do you intend to remain in this state?"

“Why do you find my dinosaur side alluring?” Jim asked and spun his tail a few times in ridiculous tease.  He laughed at his own stupidness and shook his head. “Nah, it was just going to take too long for my torso to deflate to let me wish Pikea a good nap.”  He sat down and began to let the air out of the lower part of the costume.

"Ah, I see." Khan said, sitting on the edge of the bed to join his lover. There, he kicked off his shoes and then allowed himself to stretch out on the bed. "I had several inquiries as to where you managed to get such a thing."

Jim made a face at Khan and said, “I’ll help you get a cool costume for the masquerade, but everyone else can figure out their own.”  He carefully removed the lower half of the suit and let it sit and fully deflate. But that left him free to roll over and drape himself across Khan’s torso.  “Hello.” He leaned in to kiss him, melding their mouths together.

"Hello." Khan echoed back with a smile. His arms naturally wrapped around Jim's back and lightly hugged him, holding him so that they might lay in bed together. "Feel more like yourself?"

“If by that you mean do I want to spend some quality time with my handsome augmented lover, than yes, I’m feeling quite myself,” Jim said with a wicked grin.  He snuggled closer to his lover and languidly pressed kisses to his face. “And I think you deserve a bit of a celebration, too. This is your day, as well. At least, it should be.”

"Yes, I did have a minor role in events ..." Khan said, petting his hand down Jim's back. Though he also allowed the kisses without protest, and instead, just remained still and soaked in the attention for the moment.

“A minor part, indeed,” Jim teased and chewed on Khan’s closest earlobe, tugging lightly with his teeth.  “What do you want for your day, Noonien?” He nuzzled at his chin and then nibbled at the curve. “If you want anything, that is.”

"Ah-" Khan breathed out sharply at the bite to his earlobe, "You seem to have something in mind already." Khan purred, "A few loving comforts ...? Perhaps, you would be willing to massage my back and kiss my skin ... if you are not too tired."

“I believe I can offer these creature comforts,” Jim said.  “I’m seldom too worn out for touching you, Noonien, and certainly never for being close.  Get out of your shirt while I get some oil?” He pressed a kiss to his neck and hopped up to fetch the bottle from the refresher.  “Something nice and light, I think.” He snagged a towel on the way out.

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said as he removed his shirt and let it drop to the floor. When he was still pregnant, Khan had the excuse to ask for back massages to ease the aches his body was going through in order to carry their child. But had no such excuse since Pikea had come into their lives. It was therefore a treat, as simple as it was, to feel Jim care for him in this way. So Khan laid out on his stomach, stretching his legs on the bed, and his arms folded under his head.

Jim smiled at the sight of his lovely Khan spread over the sheets, waiting for him.  He set down the items he carried and pulled off his own shirt with a low sigh. Tossing that to a chair, he straddled Khan’s hips and picked up the towel to toss over one shoulder.  “You can ask me anytime, you know,” he said. Picking up the bottle of oil, he poured a little in his palm and rubbed them together to warm skin and liquid. “It’s a pleasure for me, too.”  He settled his hands on Khan’s shoulders and began to work them slowly.

Groaning at the initial contact, Khan turned his head to the side so that he could watch Jim over his shoulder. "That feels good, Jim." Khan sighed deeply, letting himself truly settle on the bed so that Jim's hands could do their work. His tight, hard muscles barely giving in at the touch, but were soothed, even without the traditional evidence.

“You always feel unbearably tense,” Jim said.  “It’s like kneading rock.” He tried to soothe away at least some of the hardness beneath his hands.  “So, did you have fun at Pikea’s party and during the shuttle flight?”

"Yes, I know." Khan sighed, lightly closing his eyes. "It is why I feel bad for asking you to do it." It had nothing to do about Jim or his life on the Enterprise. his life here did not make him tense, his body was simply designed that way. Which meant Khan struggled with the idea of needing, or desiring this sort of attention. "But yes, I think today was a good day for Pikea. I love how bright she looks, when new thoughts enter into her mind, how curious she is about everything."

Jim leaned down and kissed the nape of Khan’s neck, which was still free of oil.  “I don’t mind, Noonien. Honest. I like being this close to you.” He spent a few more minutes working the muscles and spreading oil around.  “Yeah, she seemed so delighted with everything,” he said fondly. “But did you enjoy yourself beyond that, Noonien? I know I did. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to break out the dinosaur costume, which I found by chance at one of the starbases we stopped at on our way out.  Also, the dancing ... epic.”

"It was a good choice." Khan said quietly, a little shiver spreading down his back, beginning from the point where Jim had kissed his neck. "It made everyone laugh, or smile ... including myself."

“You’re always magnificent when you laugh,” Jim agreed, noting that his lover was still not answering the question.  “I do my best to get you to do it as often as possible.” He worked at an area that felt more like a knot than anything, smiling when it gave a little.  “I’ll never get tired of that, love. Or of seeing you with Pikea.”

"Yes, I know-" Khan sighed deeply as Jim managed to loosen a knot along his back. The sound was drawn out and faded near the end into a light purr. "She is growing up fast ... I am already sad for the day when she will not want to be picked up and carried around anymore." Khan admitted to the thought that had been on his mind, on occasion.

“That’s years from now,” Jim assured him, not that he hadn’t thought of it, too.  “And I’m content living day-to-day with her and you. My family.” He made a series of little chops along the length of Khan’s back with his hands.  “And when she’s getting a bit older, well, maybe we can have another one. After all, if we get that far, we’ll be pretty decent parents, right?”

Khan opened his eyes and looked at Jim quietly for a moment. "Yes, Jim. I would like that." Pikea had been a beautiful and loved accident. But Khan also held high regard for the idea of the two of them planning out the family they wanted, and the life they would live. Conversations, they touched on, from time to time, but never too much as to overwhelm the other partner with large life choices and commitments. Khan didn't want to do that to Jim, not unless he was ready.

Jim leaned all the way over and pressed their mouths together briefly and tenderly.  “Good. I’m afraid the idea will have to wait a few years, but it’s nice to talk about.  Our future. I’m all in for that, Noonien, wherever it takes us.” He nuzzled their noses together and looked at him seriously.  “Don’t ever doubt that.”

"Thank you, Jim. It is good to hear ... to be reminded, I should say." Khan said with a little smile, lifting his chin as they rubbed noses then kissed again. Khan groaned happily as Jim shifted more of his weight against his back, finding the pressure of his body very pleasant.

Jim’s eyes darkened with a flare of desire, and he asked teasingly, “Do I detect something more than just a desire for some massaging, Noonien?”  He rubbed a little against the still clothed curve of Khan’s rear, before sitting back up. “Let me do your lower back.”

An erotic whine slid out of Khan's throat. He was aroused by the devilish look in Jim's eyes, the one that said he wanted Khan, whether it was appropriate or polite to the situation, or not. The augment liked seeing these desires in his lover, it was a raw energy Khan understood. "Yes, Jim," Khan said with a warm purr, his back arching slightly.

Jim cupped his hands around the small of Khan’s back and rubbed his thumbs over the area just above the curve of ass.  He pressed down firmly to really dig into the muscle and moved carefully up the spine. “I love how you purr,” he said.  “I don’t hear it enough.” He used short, circular strokes over Khan’s shoulders and upper back area. “God, always make me feel so lucky to get to touch you this way.”

"Lucky?" Khan chuckled, "I am the one who is being treated to your skilled hands ... ah-" Khan sighed heavily, then groaned again, "feels good." The augment dropped his head against his folded arms, basking in the attention.

Jim worked at the shoulders and then more delicately at Khan’s nape, fingers skillful and tender.  “And you wouldn’t let anyone else touch you like this, would you, except for a doctor in a medical situation,” he said.  “So, that makes me the luckiest guy in the universe. Cause I get to give you a massage when nobody else can.”

Even when it came to Doctor McCoy or Nurse Chapel, the augment could be a bit defensive about being handled, though had mellowed out during his pregnancy, trusting their care. But Jim was right, even in a medical situation, no one knew Khan as intimately. "I am for your consumption, only." Khan said letting out another sigh of pleasure.

“Consumption is an interesting word choice,” Jim said and rubbed at Khan’s sides, “but I like it.  I miss, you know, actually getting to consume.” He grinned with more than a hint of lustful memory of the few months when Khan lactated.  That had been a lot of fun in bed, as well as good for Pikea’s growth. He had been sad when the milk ran out.

"You are my partner, and my lover, Jim ... and in turn, I am yours. To enjoy, in all the ways we can enjoy one another." Khan gave another soft whine, as the small of his back naturally arched under the soothing hands. "I am certain if you used your lovely imagination, you could think of a variety of ways to consume me."

“Well, there are some other places I like to suck on, too,” Jim agreed in a rich, low tone.  “And sometimes, you’re very good at giving me things to consume that way.” He lightly smacked Khan’s ass, mostly in play, but with intent, too.  Now, that was something nobody else could do. In fact, even he felt daring at the swat.

"Yes-" Khan agreed. Then as Jim gave a playful smack to his ass, Khan groaned and looked back at his lover. "What was that for?" Khan asked with a warm purr, showing that he was agreeable and in the mood for such things.

“It was far too much temptation for me,” Jim confessed.  “Just right there, teasing my hand.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Khan playfully, but the heat in his expression was very real.  And the purr certainly did nothing but increase that desire. “May I convince you to allow me to include your very fine ass in my massage?”

"Hmh." Khan scoffed softly, but it was given with a smile, accepting Jim's answer. "Yes, I think that would be suitable." Khan said, giving another arch of his back, but this time it was deliberate. Doing this, Khan lifted his hips from the bed and reached down to undo his pants so that he might wiggle out of them.

Jim nearly purred himself at the exposed anatomy and reached out to snag some more oil, warming it in his palms again.  This he spread tenderly and carefully over the newly exposed mounds of his lover’s ass. He gave them a very thorough massaging as well, before playing with the crease between cheeks.  Teasingly, he dribbled some of the oil down in little rivulets to pool over the ring of muscle at the center.

Stretching his arms out in front of him, Khan melted into the bedding, enjoying the intimate massage over his backside. His body sighed and purred with continued pleasure, trusting and loving how Jim handled him. "Feels good, Jim." Khan said, mumbling into the bedding. The backs of his thighs parting a little as the oil dripped down over the more delicate regions.

“You do feel very good,” Jim agreed warmly and snuck a finger down to lightly stroke over Khan’s hole, spreading the oil around and testing his welcome.  So far, his lover gave all indications of interest in this kind of lovemaking, but Jim knew better than to assume. So, he just rubbed without penetration, waiting for a positive or negative indication from his lover.

Khan purred again, head tilting forward and stretching out the back of his neck. A sharp shot of pleasure ran down his back and he gave a little shiver of excitement. "Yes, Jim-" Khan said, as a way to agree and to consent, even as the delicate muscle naturally pulsed closed, then relaxed again in reflex.

“What would you like, Noonien?” Jim asked softly, even as he continued to tenderize the ring of muscle.  His finger snuck in just that little bit to tug at the rim and loosen the area a tiny iota. “Please tell me.  You should have whatever you want today. It’s your day, too.” He leaned in to whisper all of this into Khan’s left ear, soft and imploring and full of tenderness.  “Please.”

For a moment, Khan did not answer, but laid still under Jim, breathing in deep and slow, then out again, relaxed and showing signs of satisfaction. "Finger me, Jim. And I will melt under your touch. Allow me to lay here, to feel your weight over top of me ... push me, until every nerve of my body finds ecstasy. Please, Jim. Give me this gift."

“Consider it done,” Jim promised and kissed his ear in thanks, knowing his augment did not always have the easiest time asking for things.  In response, he slid his finger deeper into Khan’s body and just twirled it in lazy circles. He loved drawing things out for his lover, especially since Khan felt every touch so intensely.  

"Ah- good." Khan breathed, his fingers curling into the blankets as his body writhed, half pushing back, half accepting without resistance. "Thank you, Jim ... thank you." Khan whined pleasantly, his back arching in place as another hot shudder spread down his spine.

Jim made a low noise of his own, a deep expression of just how hot he always found his lover’s responses.  And to hear Khan thank him in such a needy tone made his cock pang in pleasant response, hardening in its confinement and pressing against his pants.  “No need to thank me,” he assured, spearing Khan deep with the solitary digit and deliberately crooking it over his prostate. “But I love the words. Love your response.  Fucking love you, Noonien.” He punctuated that statement by delving in a second finger to join the first, corkscrewing them around.

Khan shuddered instantly in a dry orgasm. His body flushed and he felt a familiar electricity spread out to the tip of each limb. "Yes ... please." Khan asked, pushing back slightly, not wanting Jim to stop. He needed this, to clear his mind of everything else, to have a few minutes that were all about him, and his friend and lover helping to treat him to carefree pleasure.  

“Oh.  So sensitive today,” Jim praised and nipped at Khan’s ear, before deliberately scraping his teeth over a bare portion of throat.  Remembering the earlier request, he lowered his torso more firmly over Khan’s back, even as he fingers took up a faster stroke, making a series of expeditions ever deeper into the welcoming passage.  “And so eager. Your body usually isn’t so easy.” He sucked a mark on Khan’s skin, even knowing it would fade almost immediately.

"Yes-" Khan groaned softly. With the weight of his lover pressed against his back and the stimulation of nerves that ran up his spine, the knots in Khan's back began to come apart, relaxing from the stress and pressure the augment placed on himself. Reaching forward with both hands, Khan lifted his head and shoulders off the bed for a moment and immediately pulled a pillow under his chest. But instead of settling down immediately, Khan looked back over his shoulder at Jim with a lick of his lips, "Jim." He said with a breath, asking for a kiss or another bite, anything his lover could spare.

“Yes, I’m here,” Jim assured him and pressed a light kiss to his mouth.  “I guess I should skip the massage and just go straight to this next time, huh?  You’re like melting beneath me.” His mouth caressed Khan’s lightly for a moment, before deepening the contact into something much more intense.  His tongue flicked out to explore, moving in time with his still adventuresome fingers. He worked them in combination to try and overload Khan’s nerves again in sheer delight.

"No-" Khan said softly, "I like it when you touch me ..." He trailed off, needing another breath. But his meaning, which he was unable to finish, was that he enjoyed Jim's hands on him and would never want to give that up. Least of all, skip over such contact. Khan groaned into the kiss, then dropped his head and shoulders back down, now resting on the pillow. Though as his front bowed down, his ass began to rise up a little, welcoming the thrusts into his body.

“Touch more.  Check,” Jim murmured into Khan’s hair and nuzzled deeper.  The instinctive push-back by his lover spurred him on to try and drive Khan to climax.  His arm pumped with near all his strength, knowing Khan could take it easily (and liked it to boot).  He made sure the scrape of his fingers went over and over the sensitive knob inside, trying to give a stupendous orgasm with nothing but finger-fucking.  “Come on, love.”

"Ah-" Khan gasped, then tucked his head, a tremble building from his hips, up through his chest. Great rushes of pleasure struck the augment, over and over again. His toes curled back on themselves, and his hands clawed and clenched at the bedding. Khan was silent for a moment, as the pressure built up in his body, until at last he managed to spill into the bedding beneath him, hips bucking naturally into the feeling as he found release.

Jim got his own wicked rush of satisfied pleasure at the sight of his augment coming undone beneath him.  He memorized every little twitch of his muscles and the near agonized expression on his face, which signalled about as much loss of emotional control as he ever demonstrated.  His fingers moved through a few aftershocks, before withdrawing with great care, so as not to cause any unhappy sensations after so much bliss. “So good, Noonien.”

"Mhn- Jim." Khan purred his name, body limp against the bed, relaxed in his blissful state. It would wear off in time, or if he moved, so for right now, Khan remained just where he was, breathing in and out quietly, as a few lingering echoes tingled in his fingertips or at the base of his spine.

Jim sprawled on his back beside Khan and just smiled over at him, content to just lie there and watch his lover enjoy his satiation.  The augment reminded him of a big cat basking in a patch of sunlight, all loose limbs and drowsy expression. He reached out to lightly stroke through his long hair with his clean hand, scratching into his scalp with easy fingertips.  “Noonien,” he echoed back.

"Love you, Jim." Khan mumbled happily. "Thank you." He said, managing to lift an arm to lay over Jim's torso, hooking it around his middle so that Khan could pull him closer. With a relaxed sigh, Khan cuddled against his lover, drowsy with pleasure.

Jim laughed softly as Khan simply lifted him and tucked him into his side.  He made no protest, but melded himself to his lover and continued to stroke his hair.  “My amazing, Noonien.” He pressed a series of light kisses over the exposed areas of Khan’s face, hoping to encourage his lover to remain in this relaxed state and maybe even take a brief nap of his own.  Which wasn’t a bad idea … Jim yawned a little.

Though Khan did have a mind to take care of Jim's pleasure as well, it would have to wait, and Jim would need to be understanding. As in this moment, Khan let his eyes close as he pressed his face in close to his lover, holding him, as his body and mind began to drift into unconsciousness. Completely at peace, in these private moments with Jim.


End file.
